Raphaël du Maine, cauchemar du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers
by Ledgea
Summary: "Le directeur avait pâli en entendant mon nom et il avait bien raison. La dernière fois qu'un du Maine avait participé au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les deux autres candidats avaient été retrouvés décapités et il y eut une hécatombe parmi les créatures magiques de Russie."
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonjour. Je tenais juste à préciser quelques petites choses avant la lecture. Cette fic n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. L'idée m'en est venue à partir d'un délire de jeu de rôle avec des amis. Je ne fais que continuer ce délire ici avec mes idées toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres. Cependant, j'essaye quand même de faire un effort dans mon écriture et ma présentation pour que cela soit lisible, si quelque chose vous dérange, faites le moi savoir. J'accepte bien entendu toutes les critiques qui ne pourront que m'aider à m'améliorer. Enfin, ne vous attendez pas à des publications régulières, je ne sais même pas si je finirai cette histoire un jour. _

_Enfin : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. Les OC, quant à eux, m'appartiennent. _

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

Ou

« Le champion de Beauxbâtons ne pouvait être que moi »

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre du carrosse volant, que Madame Maxime avait fait mettre à notre disposition pour nous rendre à Poudlard pour participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et j'observai le château qui grandissait au fur et à mesure de notre progression. C'était une ancienne bâtisse en pierre qui avait l'air immense, elle devait posséder quelques caractéristiques intéressantes qui devraient réussir à me divertir tout au long de l'année.

\- Monsieur du Maine, veuillez vous rasseoir, me dit Madame Maxime, nous allons bientôt arriver.

\- Bien sûr, Madame.

J'étais toujours poli avec elle, elle passait pourtant pour la directrice de l'école de magie de Beauxbâtons aux yeux du monde entier alors qu'elle n'en était que la directrice adjointe et usurpait donc le titre de mon père. J'aurais pu la haïr mais on m'avait expliqué que ce subterfuge était nécessaire pour garantir la bonne réputation de notre école. Je n'aimais pas cela mais je faisais avec.

Je me rassis à ma place, à côté de mon meilleur ami, Maximilien de Turenne qui aiguisait un de ses poignards et je me mis à tapoter mon genoux de ma main droite en espérant que cette année allait m'offrir quelques divertissements. Je fus bien vite tiré de mes pensées quand notre carrosse toucha terre. Je fus le premier à descendre, une fois que le valet eut installé un marchepied, et je donnai la main à notre directrice adjointe en parfait gentil homme pour l'aider à s'extirper de notre habitacle. Maximilien me rejoignit pendant que Madame Maxime saluait le directeur de Poudlard et les jeunes filles qui nous accompagnaient nous remercièrent de notre aide. Je portai même Gabrielle avant de la déposer à terre non sans lui ébouriffer les cheveux au passage et elle me fit un de ses plus grands sourires sous le regard noir de sa sœur aînée.

Nous nous mîmes en rang derrière notre représentante mais Dumbledore nous arrêta au bout de trois pas. Il se tourna vers moi et Maximilien:

\- Les armes ne sont pas autorisées à Poudlard, Messieurs…

\- Du Maine et de Turenne, lui répondis je. Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Directeur, je suis toujours armé, tradition familiale.

Le directeur avait pâli en entendant mon nom et il avait bien raison. La dernière fois qu'un du Maine avait participé au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les deux autres candidats avaient été retrouvés décapités et il y eut une hécatombe parmi les créatures magiques de Russie. Les du Maine furent bannis du tournoi pour deux-cent ans et le tournoi finit par être supprimé quelques années plus tard. J'étais donc le premier du Maine à participer à ce tournoi depuis que mon ancêtre en était ressorti couvert de sang mais victorieux. Le directeur se reprit pourtant bien vite:

\- Je me dois d'insister, Messieurs, ce sont les règles de Poudlard. Je ne pensais pas que vous laissiez vos élèves se promener armé dans votre école, Madame Maxime!

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur Beauxbâtons, Dumbledore. Et les du Maine sont très influents en France. Messieurs du Maine et de Turenne, ne pourriez vous pas faire une exception? Je suis sûre que personne n'essaiera de vous assassiner ici et si des tentatives étaient orchestrées, le directeur en porterait, bien entendu, tout le blâme.

\- Il est évident que je me soucie de la sécurité de tous mes élèves et je vous garantis que Poudlard est une des écoles de magie parmi les plus sûres au monde. Il ne vous arrivera rien ici.

Je retins avec peine mon reniflement de dédain, tout le monde en France avait entendu parler du débâcle de la pierre philosophale. Nicolas Flamel était un jour revenu furibond dans l'école qu'il avait créé et on avait pu l'entendre se plaindre la sécurité de Poudlard dans tout le château pendant quelques heures.

\- Je suppose que nous pouvons vous croire, monsieur le Directeur.

Je fis un signe de tête à Maximilien et nous retournâmes vers le carrosse. Je tendis mon épée et trois poignards au valet tandis que mon ami lui donnait son sabre et deux poignards. Si j'avais bien compté, il lui restait deux lames alors que je n'en gardai qu'une sur ma personne. Quand nous nous retournâmes, les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Et pourtant, les cours de maniements d'armes étaient très prisés à Beauxbâtons, je trouvais étrange qu'une école aussi réputée que Poudlard n'en offre pas. Quand nous nous fûmes replacés en tête de cortège, nous pûmes enfin avancer et entrer dans le château à l'abri du vent qui soufflait dans la cour.

* * *

J'avais toujours eu envie de visiter Poudlard. C'était l'école qu'avait fréquentée mon premier ancêtre qui portait le nom des du Maine. Gabriel, comte du Maine, bâtard de Philippe I de France, second directeur de Beauxbâtons et filleul de Guillaume le Conquérant. Il avait écrit un journal à la fin de sa vie qui était conservé précieusement dans notre bibliothèque familiale. Je l'avais lu à dix ans, comme tous les membres de ma famille, et j'avais été émerveillé par les aventures qu'il narrait. Il était mon héros, tueur de gobelins à onze ans, combattant de vampires et liches, terreur des fantômes, Fourchelang extraordinaire et fabuleux bretteur. Lui et ses amis avaient fréquenté Poudlard alors que les autres écoles n'existaient pas encore et ils y avaient passé de tellement bons moments. J'espérai pouvoir avoir d'aussi merveilleuses aventures que lui en ce lieu magique.

Notre groupe s'assit à une des quatre grandes tables qui occupaient la Grande Salle et je regardai le plafond avec émerveillement, il était magnifique, de la magie à l'état pur. Je pris ensuite en compte le caractère austère de la salle, les pierres étaient nues, les tables et les bancs en bois simples et les quelques bougies qui flottaient dans la salle.

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps avant que les élèves de Durmstrang n'entrent dans la salle, suivis par les habitants du château. J'étais encore en train d'admirer la prestance des élèves du grand nord quand une jeune fille se racla la gorge à côté de moi.

\- Excusez moi, minauda t-elle, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage?

\- Un peu ennuyeux mais les paysages étaient magnifiques. Je suis Raphaël du Maine.

\- Marietta Edgecombe, se présenta t-elle. Alors… ces armes…?

\- Oh, simple tradition familiale, rien de plus. Je m'excuse si cela a pu vous choquer.

Je remarquai que plusieurs personnes écoutaient notre conversation à ses côtés mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Marietta réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre la conversation:

\- Vous parlez de tradition mais vous êtes deux à posséder des armes et vous ne venez pas de la même famille, si?

\- Non, Maximilien et moi ne sommes pas parents, enfin peut être avons-nous un ancêtre commun mais cela remonterait à bien loin… Ce sont de vieilles traditions de la noblesse française que nous nous efforçons de préserver.

\- La noblesse? Vous êtes donc de sang-pur?

Je secouai la tête devant tant d'ignorance avant de lui répondre:

\- Nous faisons partis de la noblesse française moldue au départ. Mon plus vieil ancêtre connu descend du roi de France moldu Philippe I et a épousé une moldue. Ma famille n'est absolument pas de sang-pur, nous nous marions avec d'autres sorciers, des sang-purs, des sang-mêlés, des nés-moldus mais aussi avec des cracmols ou des moldus… Certaines familles possèdent même du sang de créature, les Delacour, expliquai-je en pointant Fleur du doigt, ont du sang de Vélane dans leurs veines et mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père est devenu un vampire, il vit toujours au manoir… En France, la qualité du sang compte beaucoup moins que les aptitudes démontrées par une famille!

La jeune fille allait continuer à m'interroger quand le directeur de l'école se leva et nous souhaita la bienvenue. Il émit quelques consignes de sécurité dont je pris note, cette forêt interdite avait l'air absolument fascinante! Son discours se termina bien vite et les plats firent leur apparition. Le repas était vraiment délicieux mais le meilleur fut le dessert, je découvris quatre sortes de pudding que je m'empressai de goûter sous les regards rieurs des autres élèves de Beauxbâtons, tout le monde savait que les du Maine avaient une obsession étrange avec le pudding. Notre famille avait même failli en faire son cri de guerre officielle avant que quelqu'un ne fasse remarquer l'absurdité de la chose, cela n'en restait pas moins le cri de guerre officieux.

Quand les plats se mirent à disparaître, j'attrapai rapidement le bol de pudding au chocolat et me mis en tête de le finir avant la fin de la soirée, hors de question de gaspiller de la nourriture si excellente! Dumbledore se mit alors à expliquer en quoi consistait le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la façon de choisir les trois compétiteurs. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille et me concentrai sur mon pudding.

Une fois la coupe installée au centre de la grande salle, les élèves commencèrent lentement à se lever. Je sortis un morceau de papier de ma poche et écrivis mon nom dessus. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la coupe sous le regard de tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Je ne fis pas attention à Fleur Delacour qui me fixait avec colère, ni à la résignation qui avait pris place sur le visage de Madame Maxime ou encore aux visages livides des quelques professeurs qui avaient apparemment connectés mon nom avec la réputation de ma famille. Je m'arrêtai devant la coupe, plaçai mon bol de pudding sous mon bras, me levai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai mon papier dans les flammes qui s'élevèrent vers le plafond. Je regardai encore quelques instants la coupe avant de faire demi-tour et de me rasseoir à côté de Maximilien.

\- Alors, tu ne vas pas t'inscrire? Lui demandai-je.

Il me sourit.

\- Je n'ai aucune chance face à toi. Tout le monde sait que tu seras choisi. Peut être que Fleur va essayer de se présenter mais elle n'a _aucune_ chance!

\- Si tu le dis. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont nous concocter des épreuves intéressantes. Comme des manticores ou des dragons ou des liches ou des vampires, des loup-garous…

\- Tu n'as pas passé tes vacances à combattre des loup-garous en Espagne cet été?

\- Si, c'était génial. J'ai même trouvé quelques géants, j'ai dû utiliser ma baguette magique contre eux, c'était génial comme combat!

\- Si tu le dis… Mais tu devrais baisser d'un ton…

Je regardai alors autour de moi et remarquai les yeux ronds et horrifiés des Serdaigles les plus proches. Oups, ma réputation serait faite d'ici demain. Je haussai les épaules, ce n'était pas vraiment important. Maximilien soupira et m'entraîna vers la sortie. Nous croisâmes un professeur habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds avec les cheveux gras et je m'avançai vers lui en tirant mon ami.

\- Excusez moi Monsieur. J'aimerais vous poser une question si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Il inclina la tête et je me lançai:

\- Est-ce que les souterrains qui passent sous le château sont accessibles? Mon ancêtre a étudié ici et il conseillait vivement de visiter l'endroit, il dit s'y être beaucoup amusé!

\- Poudlard ne possède pas de souterrains, siffla t-il dédaigneusement, ce ne sont que des légendes absurdes.

\- Accuseriez vous mon ancêtre d'être un menteur?

\- Un menteur ou un fou, quelle différence? Les du Maine ne sont pas réputés dans le monde magique pour leur équilibre mental!

\- Monsieur, je ne vous…

Je commençai à m'emporter, personne n'avait le droit de critiquer ma famille. Il est vrai que nous avions une tendance à rechercher le danger et à aimer ça mais cela ne signifiait pas que nous avions des problèmes mentaux! Nous possédions juste une toute autre idée de ce que l'on pouvait appeler amusement. J'allais me mettre à insulter cet homme mais Maximilien me tira vers la sortie et vers notre carrosse où Jean, le valet, avait dû préparer nos quartiers. Je me contentai donc de fusiller ce professeur du regard et me promis de lui faire vivre un enfer.

* * *

Comme nous étions arrivés en Angleterre le vendredi soir de la première semaine de septembre, j'avais le week-end à mon entière disposition pour explorer le château et ses alentours. Comme personne ne connaissait l'existence de souterrains, je décidais de commencer par la forêt interdite. Je demandais à Maximilien s'il souhaitait m'accompagner mais il refusa. Il avait beau être mon ami, il ne possédait pas le même amour de l'aventure qui courait dans les veines de ma famille.

Cet amour de l'aventure et cette inconscience devant le danger n'étaient partagés que par quelques familles dans le monde et elles descendaient toutes des amis de Gabriel du Maine. Il y avait les Kawagura du Japon, les Nadi d'Egypte, les MacLeold d'Amérique (avec qui ma famille entretenait une rivalité violente depuis des siècles), les Poutchnev de Russie et les Finnigan qui possédaient deux branches, une française spécialisée dans les tissus et une anglaise spécialisée dans le marché des balais volants. Nos ancêtres étaient pourtant sept mais un des amis de Gabriel, Brian si je ne m'abuse, n'eut pas d'enfants et son héritage fut perdu. Nos différentes familles se retrouvaient une fois tous les dix ans dans un endroit le plus souvent désert et infesté de monstres pour se retrouver et s'amuser. J'avais participé à cette rencontre il y a cinq ans. Nous avions exploré un temple inca qui recelait de nombreux trésors mais aussi beaucoup de créatures magiques et de malédictions. J'avais adoré cette sortie et attendait avec impatience la suivante, mes parents pensaient que nous irions visiter les catacombes de Rome, elles étaient infestées de goules et de vampires selon les légendes!

Je préparai donc mes affaires le samedi matin pour une randonnée de deux jours en milieu hostile. Mon sac était rempli de nourriture et d'armes. J'emportai encore une couverture, du papier, un stylo et un peu d'argent avant de me mettre en route. L'homme qui habitait à la lisière de la forêt m'aperçut et me cria de revenir mais je ne l'écoutai pas et avançai joyeusement vers ce nouveau terrain d'aventures.

Ma première matinée dans la forêt fut décevante. Je ne croisais aucun animal et aucune créature magique. Je m'ennuyais ferme et me dis que j'aurais du essayer d'emmener Seamus Finnigan -il n'était pas aussi aventureux que moi mais faisait quand même partie de ces cinq familles aussi déjantées que la mienne-, il aurait pu me distraire. Je me mis alors à siffloter lentement et quand je décidai de me remettre en chemin, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un centaure. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher mais il faut dire que je n'étais pas connu pour mon sens de l'observation.

\- Bonjour? Commençai en sortant mon épée de son fourreau, on n'était jamais trop prudent avec des centaures.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, la forêt est dangereuse.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je suis Raphaël du Maine, me présentai-je, vous n'auriez pas quelques endroits intéressants à me conseiller dans le coin pour s'amuser?

Il avait reculé de quelques pas en entendant mon nom mais se présenta comme Firenze. Pour sa défense, ma grand-tante avait un jour décidé de se battre contre tout un clan de centaures, elle en tua une vingtaine et perdit un bras avant que le ministère français de la magie n'intervienne, cette histoire avait dû faire le tour des troupeaux de centaures dans le monde entier.

\- Et bien, répondit le centaure, il y a un nid d'arachnées à quelques kilomètres à l'est, des sombrals et des licornes à l'ouest, des hippogriphes au nord et au cœur de la forêt se trouvent toutes sortes d'animaux géants.

Il ne fit pas mention de son troupeau mais je ne lui en tins pas rigueur.

\- Merci beaucoup Firenze, je pense que je vais commencer par les arachnées, je n'en ai jamais vu en chaire et en os… Peut être que je pourrais en ramener une comme trophée, elle serait parfaite devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Encore merci et bonne journée!

Le centaure avait pâli et déguerpi aussi vite qu'il put une fois que j'eus choisi ma destination. Il avait l'air très sympathique et je le laissais filer. Je partis donc vers l'est en sifflotant et en espérant trouver des créatures à la hauteur de mes attentes.

* * *

Cette forêt était magique. Vraiment. Un des meilleurs endroits que j'aie jamais visité. J'avais passé mon après-midi à tuer des arachnées. Je les avais tailladées avec mon épée, fait brûler avec mes sorts et j'avais même réussi à en faire exploser une. J'étais recouvert de sang et chaire d'arachnide de la tête aux pieds, j'étais heureux. J'avais fini par me replier, pour ma défense, un millier d'arachnées était quand même un peu trop pour moi. Si j'avais bien compté, j'en avais tué une vingtaine et blessé autant. Bien sûr je n'en étais pas ressorti indemne comme pouvait en témoigner mon flanc droit couvert de sang.

Je m'arrêtai à la tombée de la nuit, bandai ma plaie et m'endormis avec une main sur mon épée. Je fus réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des centaures. Ils avaient l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur. Leur chef, Bane, se présenta et m'apprit que son troupeau n'avait pas apprécié ma présence dans la forêt. Il était prêt à me tuer pour venger les morts causées par ma grand-tante mais avait peur des représailles que pouvaient exercer ma famille. Etant la prudence incarnée, je provoquais Bane et il accepta mon défi . Nous allions nous battre jusqu'au premier sang. Si je gagnais, le troupeau de centaure se placerait sous mes ordres jusqu'à ma mort et si je perdais, Bane aurait l'honneur de venger sa race et un du Maine perdrait la vie dans cette sombre forêt. J'écrivis rapidement mon testament en précisant que j'entrai dans le combat de mon propre chef pour que ma famille ne puisse pas exercer son droit de vengeance.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais pantelant, mon épée à la main, sous le clair de lune en face de Bane couvert de sueur mais bien déterminé à m'achever. Nous nous battions depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes et je commençais à fatiguer. Malgré cela, mon sourire ne disparaissait pas, j'adorais me battre et trouver un adversaire à ma hauteur devenait très difficile ces derniers temps. Nous nous élançâmes à nouveau l'un contre l'autre et nos épées s'entrechoquèrent, je soutins son assaut, dégainais un poignard de la main gauche mais le centaure l'esquiva avant de s'élancer à nouveau. Nous continuâmes notre danse jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à monter sur son dos, il se cabra et je n'eus pas le temps de sauter, je m'écrasai à terre. Bane fonça sur moi et s'apprêtai à m'enfoncer dans la terre à coups de sabot, je roulai sur moi-même au dernier moment, coupai un de ses tendons arrière mais ne pus esquiver le sabot qui s'écrasa sur ma cage thoracique et me fis perdre mon souffle. Le centaure s'écroula sur moi.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Bane pour arriver à se relever et à s'écarter de moi. Il baissait la tête en signe d'acceptation, il avait perdu. Je m'assis avec peine et soulevai ma chemise. Un hématome couvrait une bonne partie de mon ventre et j'étais presque sûr qu'une de mes côtes étaient fêlées, à vrai dire, je m'en tirai encore bien. Je finis par me lever et je m'approchais de mon adversaire qui se faisait soigner par un des siens. Je lui tendis ma main et il la prit avec perplexité.

\- C'était un bon combat, lui dis-je, il faudra qu'on remette ça.

Il se tendit.

\- Quels sont vos ordres… mon maître?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Continuez comme d'habitude, je suppose… Ne maltraitez pas les élèves qui se perdent en forêt? Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Je ne veux pas avoir d'esclaves mais un combat sans pari n'est pas aussi amusant!

Tous les centaures me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Je ramassai mes armes, les nettoyai rapidement et allai me recoucher en prenant soin de ne pas toucher mon ventre. Quand je relevai les yeux, trois arcs étaient pointés vers moi.

\- Vous savez, je suis sûr que si vous me tuez, cela romprai la demande que je vous ai faites de ne pas maltraiter les élèves perdus dans la forêt!

\- Assez! S'écria Bane. J'ai perdu dans un combat loyal… Il est notre nouveau maître, j'ai juré sur l'honneur, nous devons lui obéir.

Deux centaures baissèrent leurs armes alors que le troisième tournait légèrement la tête vers Bane. Il n'aperçut ma lame que trop tard. Il s'écroula, mort.

\- Désolé mais je déteste les mutineries… Bonne nuit.

Personne ne me répondit. Ils s'approchèrent lentement du corps de leur frère et le traînèrent à leur suite en disparaissant dans les sous-bois. J'adore cet endroit, peut-être devrais-je l'acheter?

* * *

Je passai encore une demi-journée dans la forêt du château avant de me décider à rentrer. Je croisai quelques sombrals et un renard géant qui prit la fuite devant moi. Je dus attendre midi avant de pouvoir me glisser jusqu'au carrosse qui abritait les logements des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Comme tout le monde devait se trouver au château pour le repas, j'en profitai pour prendre une douche et me soigner du mieux que je pus, c'est-à-dire très peu. J'avais quelques rudiments de soins qui me permettaient de m'occuper des ecchymoses mais je n'avais jamais été très doué en médicomagie. Je bandai donc mon abdomen, appliquai de la pommade sur mon bras avant de le bander à son tour. Je finis par m'habiller puis me mis à nettoyer et affuter mes armes.

Je venais de ranger mon épée sous mon lit quand j'entendis mes compatriotes revenir. On toqua à ma porte et je donnais à cette personne la permission d'entrer dans ma chambre. Madame Maxime ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans mon antre. Elle me fixa quelques instants -elle devait sûrement essayer de deviner si j'étais blessé- avant de soupirer.

\- J'ai dit à Dumbledore que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien… Il n'est absolument pas dupe de mes mensonges et vous avez attiré l'attention du professeur Fol'œil…

\- Pas de preuves, pas de coupable. Fol'œil? Ce n'est pas cet auror un peu paranoïaque?

Elle hocha la tête d'un air réprobateur.

\- J'irai peut-être lui parler, il a l'air d'être un homme intéressant.

\- Si vous le dites. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir être présent au repas ce soir, cela allègera peut-être les soupçons des autres professeurs.

\- Bien sûr, Madame, je serai présent.

Elle hocha la tête, me souhaita une bonne après-midi et sortit. Maximilien entra dès que notre directrice adjointe lui laissa la place. Il me jaugea du regard avant de me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je lui dis que non et il s'écrasa sur mon lit. Il ne me questionna pas et je ne lui racontai rien. Il m'annonça ensuite qu'il s'était occupé de m'inscrire aux cours que je suivrai cette année et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je devais donc ma présenter aux cours de Soins aux créatures magiques -je préférais les décapiter ou me battre avec elles mais j'allais faire avec-, Défense contre les forces du mal, Potions, Métamorphose et Runes. C'était un cursus pour le moins atypique mais ma famille était riche et les compétences de management des différentes entreprises de mes parents ne s'apprenaient pas à l'école de sorcellerie, je pouvais donc choisir mes cours sans avoir à me soucier d'une future carrière. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi avec les autres élèves, il était important de connaître les derniers potins et les filles avaient réussi à récolter des informations sur mes futurs potentiels rivaux.

* * *

Le trente-et-un octobre ne put arriver plus tôt. J'attendais le début du tournoi avec impatience et je commençais à agacer même mes condisciples de Beauxbâtons. Les professeurs de Poudlard ne m'aimaient pas particulièrement, il faut dire qu'avec ma propension à briser les règles, je ne cherchai pas vraiment à m'attirer leurs bonnes grâces. Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, me haïssait: il faut dire que concocter une potion explosive à la place du veritaserum demandé et faire exploser une armure du château ne me fit pas entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. D'un autre côté, le professeur Hagrid m'adorait, il nous arrivait de passer des heures à parler de différentes créatures magiques et de leurs particularités, bien sûr, je n'avouai jamais que ma méthode préférée d'étude de ces bêtes étaient le combat, cela aurait mis un terme à notre amitié naissante!

C'est donc passablement ennuyé que je me trouvais dans la Grande Salle le trente-et-un octobre. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans la forêt interdite depuis deux semaines, les cours n'étaient pas si intéressants qu'on me l'avait laissé entendre et les retenues étaient franchement barbantes (ne me dites pas que vous vous étonnez de me voir en retenue?). Le début du Tournoi me fournirait une bonne distraction.

Le directeur de Poudlard finit enfin par se lever et il s'approcha de la coupe de feu. Je ne fis pas attention à son discours et me focalisai sur l'artefact magique. Une première langue de feu s'éleva et le directeur attrapa le papier qui venait d'être recraché par la coupe. Son air résigné suffit pour me faire comprendre quel nom était inscrit sur le parchemin. A quelques mètres de moi, Fleur Delacour se mit à pleurer.

\- Le champion de Beauxbâtons est… Raphaël du Maine.

Je me levai sous les applaudissements polis des élèves et les regards inquiets des professeurs. Je me dirigeai vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière l'estrade des professeurs et Madame Maxime vint me rejoindre. Victor Krum entra dans la pièce quelques minutes après moi et fut suivi par Cédric Diggaly? Dorrory? Enfin Cédric quoi. Nous nous tournâmes vers la porte pour attendre le professeur Dumbledore et les envoyés du Ministère de la Magie quand un gamin entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air choqué et inquiet. Il ne nous regarda pas et quand Dumbledore arriva enfin, il se dirigea vers lui avant de lui demander calmement:

\- Harry, as-tu déposé ton nom dans la coupe de feu?

Un quatrième candidat? Ohh, cela allait être intéressant.

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas… Ce n'était pas moi…

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent immédiatement à parler en même temps et le pauvre petit- il avait l'air d'un première année, il n'était vraiment pas très grand!- se fit encore plus anxieux qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Je décidai de lui faire une fleur.

\- FERMEZ LA, criai-je en français.

Je pus remarquer que Dumbledore comprenait ma langue maternelle à cette occasion, son expression faciale était vraiment mémorable. Madame Maxime me reprit fermement mais je l'ignorai. Je me remis à parler en anglais.

\- Vous faites peur au petit.

Le dit "petit" me jeta un regard courroucé, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier mon aide. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne connaissais pas son prénom! Et puis, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les enfants, je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire traumatiser sans rien faire.

\- Il est obligé de participer si son nom sort de la coupe, non?

\- Oui, oui, c'est exact, Monsieur du Maine.

Je ne répondis pas à Croupton et me tournai vers le petit.

\- Désolé gamin mais tu vas être obligé de participer. Si jamais tu trouves l'idiot qui a décidé de mettre ton nom dans la coupe pour te jouer un sale tour, je me chargerai de lui botter le cul! Raphaël du Maine, me présentai-je en lui tendant ma main droite.

Il la serra fermement en se présentant à son tour:

\- Harry Potter et… Merci pour l'offre?

\- De rien. Essaye quand même de faire de ton mieux et de nous offrir un peu de concurrence. Bon alors, à quand la première épreuve?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser. Les OC sont les miens et je les adore!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Les souterrains du château

Ou

« J'aurais mieux fait d'emmener mon épée »

Vingt-quatre jours, ils le faisaient exprès, vraiment. J'étais allé me coucher après que les juges eurent annoncé que la première épreuve se tiendrait le vingt-quatre novembre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre aussi longtemps, c'était impossible. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ou j'allais exploser. Et cela n'allait pas être joli, du tout. Je m'endormis donc avec la ferme intention de me lever tôt le lendemain matin et d'aller kidnapper Seamus Finnigan, on devait pouvoir trouver quelque chose à faire à deux.

Le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors refusait de me laisser entrer. Six heures trente un lendemain de fête était même trop tôt pour qu'elle veuille bien se rendre dans la salle commune ou les dortoirs pour passer mon message à Seamus. Je me mis donc à l'insulter de plus en plus fort et elle me répondit de la même manière. Je m'attendais à voir arriver un professeur rapidement mais la porte des Gryffondors finit par s'ouvrir sur une gamine fatiguée.

\- Si tu as oublié le… Ohh, désolé, je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Je lui pardonnai sa rudesse en raison de l'heure et lui répondis que je cherchais Seamus Finnigan.

\- Oh, je vais voir s'il est réveillé, je reviens rapi…

\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, dites moi juste où je peux le trouver.

Elle me montra un escalier de la main et m'indiqua qu'il dormait dans le dortoir du quatrième étage. Je montai d'un pas décidé les marches et toquai à la porte avec entrain. Des grognements me répondirent et quelqu'un cria à une certaine Hermione de les laisser dormir en paix. Je fronçai les sourcils et entrai dans la pièce.

\- Désolé de vous déranger mais je cherche Seamus Finnigan !

\- Putain, mais c'est qui ça encore ? Seamus, bouge ton cul et dégage, il y en a qui veulent dormir ! S'énerva un rouquin.

\- Raphaël ? demanda une voix encore endormie.

\- Debout, fainéant, je m'ennuie et j'ai besoin de me divertir. Je pensais aller fouiller les donjons dans l'espoir de trouver les sous-sols du château.

\- Il est six-heures et demi, gémit le concerné. Va t'amuser seul.

\- C'est bien plus marrant à plusieurs !

\- Oh, Seamus, bouge ton cul et fais le taire.

\- Deeeean.

\- Aucune compassion, mec, dégage et reviens pas avant midi.

Il finit par se lever en grommelant avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur son lit en l'attendant tandis que les deux gamins qui avaient râlé refermaient les rideaux de leurs lits. Seamus revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, me jeta un regard noir mais m'accompagna. Je lui donnai un des deux sacs que j'avais préparé pour notre aventure et nous sortîmes de la salle commune. Seamus m'obligea à faire un détour par les cuisines avant d'accepter de se diriger vers les cachots en traînant des pieds.

\- Tu sais que c'est dangereux de traîner dans le coin ?

Je humai.

\- C'est le territoire des Serpentards ici et je suis un _gryffondor_.

\- Me dis pas que tu as peur de quelques élèves ?

\- J'aimerais bien ne pas me retrouver à l'infirmerie parce qu'on se sera fait surprendre en train de fouiner où nous ne devrions pas !

\- Qui fouine dans les cachots ? demanda une voix derrière nous.

Je sursautai et me retournai doucement. Une gamine se tenait derrière nous avec sa baguette tendue devant elle. Je levai les mains en signe de paix.

\- On ne fouine pas, répondis-je, on cherche l'entrée des souterrains du château.

\- _Tu_ cherches l'entrée de ces putains de souterrains.

\- Oh, arrête de faire le bébé, Seamus, faut vraiment que tu réapprennes à t'amuser. Je suis Raphaël du Maine et lui c'est Seamus Finnigan.

\- Serenity Shacklebot.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais senti de courants d'air dans le coin ou vu un mur qui bouge ? Un truc dans le genre ? N'importe quoi ?

\- Il y a un endroit… Tout au bout du couloir, quand on passe là-bas, on peut parfois entendre des bruits de pierres qui bougent.

\- Génial, tu veux bien nous montrer le chemin, s'il te plaît.

Elle haussa les épaules, rangea sa baguette non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil suspect à Seamus avant de s'enfoncer dans les cachots. Seamus me retint avant que je ne la suive :

\- Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, c'est une Serpentarde !

\- C'est une gamine, Seamus et elle m'a l'air très gentille.

\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux mais je t'aurais prévenu !

* * *

Je me trouvais nez à nez avec un mur. Cela faisait dix minutes que je tapais sur ce dernier sans succès. J'avais déjà examiné ses deux voisins. Seamus me regardait faire avec désespoir et la gamine avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je recommençai à tapoter ma baguette sur les pierres qui composaient le mur mais cela ne changea rien, il refusait de bouger.

\- C'est peut être pas le bon endroit ? hasarda Seamus.

\- Ça te ferait plaisir, hein ?

J'essayai quelques incantations avant de toquer et de demander gentiment à la pierre de nous laisser passer. Serenity explosa de rire derrière moi.

\- Tu penses vraiment que si tu demandes gentiment, ça va marcher ?

\- J'ai vu des choses plus étranges.

La gamine s'approcha et tapota les pierres de sa baguette d'une manière précise. Elle m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la façon dont on accédait au Chemin de Traverse. La pierre ne bougea pas. Elle prononça la devise de l'école, chanta l'hymne avant de réciter les noms des quatre fondateurs.

\- Désolé, je ne pense pas que ce soit une entrée. Est-ce que c'est au moins autorisé d'aller se promener dans les sous-sols du château ?

\- Non, c'est interdit, répondit Seamus, c'est pour ça qu'on va rentrer et ne jamais revenir ici.

\- C'est ici, je le sais, il faut juste trouver le moyen de faire bouger ce mur… Je pourrais peut être le faire exploser ?

\- NON ! s'écria Seamus.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Nous sursautâmes et nous retournâmes d'un seul coup pour nous retrouver face à un fantôme, un fantôme sanglant. La gamine se cacha derrière moi.

\- Je cherche l'entrée des souterrains. Vous ne pourriez pas nous aider ?

Il nous regarda quelques instants avant de sourire.

\- Alea jacta est.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi de citer César à ce moment là quand le sol sous nos pieds se déroba. La gamine cria et attrapa ma main droite. Je réussis à m'agripper au rebord de la trappe du bout des doigts de la main gauche mais le poids de Serenity failli me faire lâcher prise. J'entendis Seamus paniquer, il s'était trouvé assez loin du mur pour ne pas tomber dans le trou.

\- Seamus, Seamus, SEAMUS !

\- Oh, mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… Okay, okay, je vais aller chercher de l'aide.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir éternellement. Il faut que tu nous remontes.

La gamine se mit à pleurer et à gigoter. Mes doigts glissèrent.

\- Serenity, ne bouge plus, tu me fais glisser. Tout va bien se passer.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent mais elle se calma. Seamus s'approcha lentement de nous.

\- Tu connais un sortilège de lévitation ?

\- Non, non, je sais pas, peut être… Comment je vais faire ? Vous allez mourir à cause de moi !

La gamine se remit à bouger :

\- Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas…

\- Seamus, ma main !

Il l'attrapa juste au moment où je lâchais prise. On était mal barrés.

\- Je vais pas pouvoir tenir, Raphaël, je vais pas pouvoir…

\- Finnigan, tu me lâches, tu es mort. Serenity, calme toi. Qu'est ce que tu vois en-dessous de toi ?

Seuls des sanglots hystériques me répondirent. Seamus glissa vers l'avant.

\- On va pas pouvoir remonter. Mon sac est tombé, le tien ?

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et gigota un peu.

\- J'ai coincé la lanière dans mon pied.

\- Okay. On va tomber.

\- Raphaël ?

\- On va tomber, je veux que tu gardes la tête froide et que tu essayes d'attraper la gamine pendant que je lancerai un sort pour arrêter notre chute.

Il déglutit mais commença à avancer lentement vers moi. Serenity se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort quand elle comprit que l'on allait descendre. Le haut du corps de Seamus était dans le vide. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et bascula. La trappe se referma. Les cris de Serenity redoublèrent.

* * *

\- Lumos.

Un gémissement, des sanglots.

\- Je te hais Raphaël. Serenity, Serenity, ça va aller, tout s'est bien passé.

La gamine continua de pleurer mais agrippa fermement le pull de Seamus. Je fis décrire un arc de cercle à ma baguette et observai les environs. Un couloir de pierre. Cool, on y était enfin arrivé. Je tendis ma baguette à Seamus qui l'accepta et le libérai de la gamine. Je la calmai du mieux que je pus avant de lui demander si elle était blessée. Mon sort avait bien amorti notre chute mais je pouvais sentir quelques bleus se former.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je suis tombée sur Seamus.

Je hochai la tête.

\- On est où ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je ne lui répondis pas et lui demandai d'éclairer le couloir pendant que je m'occupai de Seamus. Il avait quelques bleus et son côté gauche était douloureux. Je bandai ses côtes par mesure de précaution avant de m'occuper de mon épaule douloureuse et de ma main gauche quelque peu ensanglantée. Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin des bandages aussi tôt dans notre périple.

\- Il y a un truc qui bouge, gémit Serenity.

Je me levai prestement et me plaçai devant elle. J'avançai dans le couloir avant de sourire.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rat.

Et la gamine partit se cacher derrière Seamus qui leva les yeux au ciel. J'avais dû louper un truc. Je pris ensuite mon sac, farfouillai dedans avant d'en sortir quatre poignards. J'en tendis un à Seamus - Sérieusement ? demanda t-il -, j'en plaçai un dans chacune de mes bottes et le dernier fut attaché à mon avant bras gauche. J'étais paré pour l'aventure.

* * *

\- J'ai soif.

Je soupirai. Cela faisait quelques heures que nous marchions dans les sombres couloirs de pierre sous l'école à la lumière de nos Lumos. Nous étions partis à droite pour arriver dans une salle ronde qui se trouvait être un cul-de-sac. Nous avions fait demi-tour et traversé le couloir en sens inverse. La gamine s'était calmée et s'ennuyait ferme. Il faut dire que rien d'intéressant ne se trouvait dans ces couloirs, j'aurais peut être dû emmener Seamus dans la forêt interdite… Cela nous aurait au moins évité d'être coincé avec la gamine qui avait l'air de m'en vouloir.

\- On ne peut pas encore boire, lui répondis-je, je n'ai prévu de l'eau que pour deux et pour deux jours. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un tel labyrinthe là en bas et je ne tiens pas à mourir de soif alors on économise.

Serenity ne me répondit pas et continua de râler à voix basse. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Il ne servait à rien de l'énerver.

Je passai ma main sur le mur à ma droite, il était sec. Même pas un peu d'humidité là en bas. J'espérais pouvoir sortir de cet endroit assez rapidement si nous n'avions été que deux, je ne me serais pas inquiété mais je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose à la gamine. Elle ne devrait même pas être là.

\- Raphaël, il y a un embranchement ! S'exclama Seamus.

\- Okay, on fait une pause.

Je sortis une gourde de mon sac et la passai à Serenity en lui ordonnant de n'en boire qu'une gorgée avant de m'asseoir en face des deux chemins possibles. S'il s'agissait du même endroit qu'avait visité mon ancêtre, le chemin de gauche devait mener dans une salle cul-de-sac et celui de droite dans une salle qui débouchait sur un hall qui devait finir par nous mener vers la sortie.

\- Quel genre de monstre chassaient nos ancêtres ici ? demanda Seamus.

\- Ils avaient été kidnappés par des fantômes fous. J'espérais en croiser quelques uns mais avec la gamine ici, il serait peut être préférable qu'il n'y ait pas d'accrochage.

\- Des fantômes ? Mais… Mais… Comment tu veux te battre contre des fantômes ?

J'haussai les épaules.

\- L'acier leur fait mal et les sorts les touchent aussi, bien que moins que les humains.

\- Les fantômes ne sont pas méchants, non ? demanda Serenity avec une trace d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Ils étaient devenus fous à cause de je ne sais plus quoi… Merlin était censé avoir réglé le problème. Mais on peut toujours espérer.

Serenity me regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de me tendre la gourde et de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je ne devrais même pas être ici, se lamenta t-elle. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vous aider ?

\- Eh, eh, on ne panique pas. Tout va bien se passer, essaya Seamus. Raphaël sait ce qu'il fait… La plupart du temps.

\- Je suis tellement rassurée.

\- Tu devrais nous parler un peu de toi, essayai-je à mon tour, ça peut te détendre.

Elle n'eut pas l'air d'être convaincue mais se mit à parler quand même. Nous apprîmes ainsi qu'elle avait douze ans, qu'elle était en deuxième année, qu'elle avait un petit frère et que ses parents étaient deux guérisseurs à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle avait un oncle auror et une tante éleveuse de créatures magiques en Australie. Puis, alors que nous nous remettions en marche en partant vers la droite, elle nous décrivit sa maison et son chat. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la petite salle au bout du couloir, Serenity était en train de parler de farces et attrapes avec Seamus. Je leur fis signe de se taire.

Je m'avançai prudemment dans la salle, elle était vide. Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle, ses murs étaient composés de la même sorte de pierre que les couloirs et une couche épaisse de poussière recouvrait le sol. J'exécutai un rapide Tempus et me rendis compte qu'il était déjà seize heures. J'espérai que personne ne paniquerait au château.

\- Il est seize heures, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demandais-je à Seamus, on campe ici pour la nuit ou on continue encore un peu ?

\- La sortie est encore loin ?

\- Le hall, des couloirs, un pont, des rails de chemin de fer et je crains qu'on ne doive sauter à l'eau pour sortir…

\- On dort ici.

Je haussai les épaules, effectuai quelques sorts de nettoyage avant de me laisser tomber dans un coin. Nous mangeâmes quelques sandwichs avant de nous endormir. Ces couloirs étaient fatigants mine de rien !

* * *

Nous repartîmes neuf heures après nous être endormis, ils devaient faire nuit dehors mais cela ne changeait rien dans les sous-sols. Il n'y avait toujours pas de lumière naturelle et nous avancions à la lueur de nos baguettes. Il nous fallut une demi-heure pour atteindre le hall. L'endroit était immense et j'augmentais la puissance de mon Lumos.

Les murs du hall étaient en pierre mais on pouvait distinguer des veinures de couleur dans ces dernières, sûrement des métaux. Des piliers taillés soutenaient la voûte qui était à peine visible. L'endroit était recouvert de poussière ce qui lui donnait une allure fantomatique.

En parlant de fantôme… Seamus pointait un truc transparent du doigt. Je plaçai ma main sur la bouche de la gamine dont les yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit le fantôme qui nous tournait le dos. Je baissai peu à peu le niveau de mon Lumos et entrainait Serenity derrière un pilier. Seamus nous rejoignit à pas de loup. Il fallait que je tombe sur un fantôme, possiblement fou, le seul jour où je ne voulais pas en rencontrer… J'étais maudit.

\- Pas un mot et je te lâche, Serenity.

Elle hocha la tête. Je la relâchai.

\- Il a pas l'air de nous avoir vu, commenta Seamus.

\- La sortie est de l'autre côté de la pièce, chuchotai-je, il ne la regarde pas directement mais…

\- S'il y en a un, il peut y en avoir d'autres, l'endroit est trop grand pour qu'on puisse être sûrs qu'il est seul.

Je jetai un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du pilier mais le fantôme n'était plus visible. J'avais vraiment envie de voir si je pouvais arriver à le combattre. Mais j'avais des priorités plus importantes, dommage. Je reviendrai peut être faire un tour plus tard dans l'année.

\- Okay, Seamus tu passes devant, Serenity tu le suis sans faire de bruit et tu prends ça.

Je lui tendis un de mes poignards et elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ecoute, ces trucs peuvent être dangereux et je ne pense pas que tu connaisses des sorts assez puissants pour leur faire du mal alors prends cette lame pour te protéger !

Elle hocha lentement la tête, déglutit puis prit la lame qu'elle serra dans sa main droite.

\- Serenity, je veux que tu éclaires le chemin pour Seamus pendant qu'il se tiendra sur la défensive. Tu me comprends ?

\- Oui, je peux le faire.

\- Bien. Je couvre nos arrières.

J'éteignis ma baguette et il fallut quelques secondes pour que celle de Serenity s'allume. Son Lumos n'était pas trop puissant et j'espérais que nous ne nous ferions pas remarquer. Nous avancions à l'ombre des piliers vers le fond de la salle où j'espérais pouvoir trouver la porte de sortie. Nous avions fait quelques mètres quand nous entendîmes quelqu'un marmonner. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir le sens des paroles mais quelqu'un était présent. Nous nous cachâmes derrière un pilier et j'indiquais à la gamine d'augmenter légèrement la puissance de son Lumos.

Un autre fantôme se trouvait à environ cinq mètres de nous. Il nous faisait face. Merde. Je me tenais sur mes gardes mais il ne bougeait pas et continuait de marmonner. Je fis signe à Seamus de continuer d'avancer et nous le dépassâmes sans qu'il bouge. Etrange. La gamine fit baisser l'intensité de la lumière qui sortait de sa baguette.

Il nous fallut encore une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir distinguer la porte et cinq minutes pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Seamus posa la main sur cette dernière et poussa puis essaya de tirer. La porte ne bougea pas. La gamine regarda par-dessus son épaule avant d'inspirer et d'expirer fortement.

\- Alohomora.

Toujours rien.

\- Intrus, intrus, INTRUS dans la salle !

Je rectifie, nous avions été repérés.

\- Seamus fait exploser la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Explose moi cette porte !

Je lançai un de mes poignards sur le fantôme le plus proche et il traversa son crâne. Le fantôme explosa en fumée.

\- BOMBARDA.

Une détonation, une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol, des copeaux de bois dans l'air, une odeur de poudre. Je secouai la tête et me relevai. J'eus juste le temps de couper la main du second fantôme avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans mon estomac. J'enfonçai la lame dans son œil gauche et il explosa à son tour. Je récupérai mon poignard avec un Accio avant de suivre mes deux compagnons.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Seamus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Tu as du sang qui coule des oreilles et du nez.

Je passai ma main sous mon nez et pus vérifier la véracité de ses dires. Et merde.

\- Pourquoi tu es resté… ?

\- On n'a pas le temps. Ces trucs risquent de revenir. On court. Serenity, je veux que tu me fasses ton Lumos le plus puissant.

Elle hocha la tête, éteignit sa baguette avant de la rallumer. Je scrutai les environs mais ne vis rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Nous nous mîmes à courir. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes que dix minutes plus tard quand nous nous retrouvâmes devant un trou. C'était un ovale. On pouvait encore distinguer les débuts d'un pont censé le traverser qui avait dû s'écrouler il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Un fin rayon de lumière illuminait l'endroit. Une ouverture était visible à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus de la crevasse. La gamine s'effondra au sol, baguette éteinte.

\- On grimpe ? proposa Seamus.

\- Toi et Serenity pouvez essayer mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne ferai pas cinq mètres avant de tomber et tu ne peux pas faire attention à la gamine et à moi en même temps, trop dangereux.

L'agilité avait toujours été une faiblesse de ma famille. Que quelqu'un essaye de nous faire marcher sur une poutre et nous tombions au bout de dix secondes, je ne vous parle même pas d'escalade, c'était du suicide.

\- Serenity, tu sais grimper ? demanda Seamus.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'ouverture et pâlit légèrement.

\- J'ai le vertige.

Seamus jura.

\- On passe sur la corniche.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les rochers entourent le trou, expliquai-je, il y a une légère corniche qui passe à droite. On peut atteindre l'autre côté par là.

\- Elle a le vertige et tu n'es pas capable de marcher sur une poutre, Raphaël, fit remarquer Seamus.

\- Tu passes en premier avec la gamine puis tu reviens me chercher. Je couvre nos arrières pendant que vous traversez.

\- Okay, on fait comme ça.

Il leva Serenity en la tirant par le bras et ils s'approchèrent de la corniche. Elle frissonna, jeta un regard vers la noirceur que présentait la crevasse avant de reculer. Seamus lui murmura quelques paroles de réconfort à l'oreille et elle posa un pied sur la corniche, puis le suivant. Je me détournai et scrutai l'obscurité. Ces fantômes n'étaient pas ordinaires. Je me creusai la cervelle pour essayer de me souvenir de ce qu'avait dit mon ancêtre à leur propos. Un cri me sortit de mes pensées. Ils arrivaient.

Je me mis en garde, un poignard dans la main droite, ma baguette dans la gauche. Je les vis arriver et leur lançai une boule de feu. Elle les ralentit à peine. Ils m'atteignirent quelques secondes plus tard et je reculai pour ne pas entrer en collision avec eux. Mon poignard décrivit un arc de cercle devant moi et les fantômes reculèrent. Celui de droite s'avança lentement vers moi avant de charger à pleine vitesse. Je l'évitai par la gauche et roulai au sol pour éviter le second. Je me relevai prestement mais ne pus éviter le coup de pied du premier fantôme, il était devenu solide ! Ça y est, je me souvenais, il s'agissait de spectres. Une sorte de fantômes qui pouvait se rendre plus ou moins solide et était attaché à un lieu.

Je roulai quelques secondes sur moi-même avant de m'arrêter quand mon dos heurta un mur. Je me relevai, me baissai juste assez pour éviter les poings de mes adversaires et enfonçai mon poignard dans le côté d'un des spectres. Ce dernier se figea, ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un cri. Je tombai à genoux et recouvrit mes oreilles de mes mains. Je crus entendre la gamine crier au loin. Un autre coup de pied me fit rouler au bord du précipice. Je me relevai. J'attendis qu'ils s'approchent. J'esquivai à droite, parai une main avec le poignard qui la trancha et réussis à faire exploser un de mes adversaires. Je fis un pas en arrière et mon talon bascula dans le vide. Le reste de mon corps allait suivre le même chemin quand je me sentis soulever dans les airs. Je regardai derrière moi et vis que Serenity avait sa baguette levée dans ma direction. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et elle me propulsa sur la terre ferme.

Le dernier spectre s'approcha à nouveau de moi et nous enchaînâmes quelques parades. Sa main finit par se loger dans mon bras gauche. Il serra, mon muscle se contracta, je criai, lâchai ma baguette mais je réussis à lui trancher la main qui explosa en fumée. J'étais haletant. Je passai sous sa garde, c'était plus facile quand il lui manquait une main, et lui enfonçai mon poignard dans la poitrine, il explosa. Je tombai à genoux.

Seamus me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, ramassa ma baguette avant de me relever et de se diriger vers la corniche. Il me fit passer devant lui et garda toujours une main dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner de la paroi. La gamine dut quand même me rattraper une deuxième fois. J'étais épuisé et je me laissai tomber aux côtés de Serenity sur la terre ferme de l'autre côté du précipice. Je ne fis qu'un commentaire :

\- J'aurais du emmener mon épée.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais absolument aucun profit avec eux. Les OC sont à moi.

Voici la suite des aventures de Raphaël. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Explications

Ou

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

\- Okay, les spectres, c'est pas cool.

\- Tais toi et avance, Raphaël.

\- Mais je me suis bien débrouillé, le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas les tuer… Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un remédie à cela…

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur comment sortir d'ici, s'il vous plaît ?

Nous étions à nouveau coincés dans un dédale de couloir de pierre. A peine avais-je traversé la crevasse et m'étais-je reposé deux minutes que Seamus nous avait relevés, la gamine et moi, pour nous traîner dans les profondeurs des souterrains. Nous étions restés sur nos gardes mais aucun nouvel ennemi n'était apparu, ils ne devaient sûrement pas être capables de traverser le trou. Enfin, je l'espérais.

J'étais courbaturé de partout et mon dos était recouvert d'ecchymoses selon Seamus. Mes côtes me faisaient mal et j'avançais doucement. J'avais bien proposé à mes deux compagnons de voyage de partir en éclaireur mais ils avaient refusé de m'abandonner. Cela me faisait chaud au cœur, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter un moment, je suis crevée ?

\- On peut faire une pause, je ne pense pas que l'on recroisera ces fantômes.

Nous nous assîmes au sol et je sortis du pain, de la saucisse et du fromage de mon sac que je fis passer. Les deux britanniques regardèrent leur repas avec résignation avant de manger, cela devait faire un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient rien eu d'aussi frugal. J'y étais habitué et dégustait mon repas avec entrain. Nous vidâmes ma gourde avant de repartir et Seamus soupira : nous allions devoir économiser l'eau qui nous restait.

Je finis par m'assoupir sans le vouloir et je fus réveillé par Seamus je ne sais combien de temps plus tard. Nous nous remîmes en marche et la gamine nous parla de ses amis. Elle n'en avait que deux qu'elle considérait comme proches mais elle les adorait. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille et me concentrais sur le couloir devant moi. Je me demandais si les professeurs s'inquiétaient de notre disparition et quelle serait leur réaction quand nous remonterions à la surface. Y aurait-il du pudding au repas ? J'avais envie de pudding, au chocolat, à la vanille, à la fraise…

Seamus me sortit de mes pensées quand il m'empêcha de tomber au bas d'une pente en terre. Enfin, autre chose que de la pierre !

\- Ce sont des… rails de chemin de fer ou je rêve ? demanda la gamine.

Je sautai de joie.

\- Oui ! Elles doivent avoir quelques centaines d'années, je peux conjurer un chariot pour les dévaler, dites moi oui, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Non.

\- Seamus !

\- Non.

Je lui fis mes meilleurs yeux de chiot battu.

\- Non. Ces rails ont plus de cent ans, elles pourraient lâcher à tout moment, il est hors de question que je fasse les montagnes russes avec toi dans ces conditions.

\- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, gémis-je.

\- Je soutiens Seamus, rajouta Serenity.

\- Vous n'êtes que des rabat-joies !

\- Je préfère être un rabat-joie vivant qu'un aventurier mort.

Je m'avouai vaincu.

* * *

\- Putain, Raphaël, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? s'exaspéra Seamus.

Nous utilisions les rails comme des échelles depuis quelques heures et j'avais fini par louper une « marche », mes bras fatigués avaient lâché et j'avais entraîné Seamus dans ma chute. Nous étions étalés sur un faux-plat descendant à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où j'avais lâché prise. Je voyais la gamine se dépêcher de descendre.

\- Dégage ton pied de mon dos, continua t-il.

\- Désolé, mais il fallait bien que ça arrive, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas très adroit.

Il soupira et je me laissai retomber à terre après avoir délogé mon pied. Serenity nous rejoignit rapidement et après lui avoir assuré que nous n'avions écopé que de quelques bleus supplémentaires, elle se calma. Nous décidâmes de faire une nouvelle pause, mangeâmes et bûmes rapidement avant de nous endormir serrés les uns contre les autres, en effet un courant d'air froid se faisait sentir dans les sous-sols.

Nous nous remîmes en marche je ne sais combien de temps plus tard et je pus constater que nous étions déjà lundi. Il était trois heures du matin et j'avais grandement surestimé l'étendue des souterrains de Poudlard ! Seamus refusa une nouvelle fois de me laisser conjurer des chariots de mine et nous reprîmes notre progression. Personne ne parlait, nous économisions nos forces.

La fatigue, la faim et la soif sont les trois ennemis que je déteste le plus. On ne peut vraiment les combattre et ils sont mortels. J'estimais que nous avions encore de la nourriture pour une journée, de l'eau pour la moitié et nous allions devoir faire sans sommeil pour sortir plus rapidement de cet endroit. Ce n'était pas mon escapade la plus réussie.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je me mis à entendre des bruits d'eau vive. Je décidais d'attendre encore un peu avant d'en faire part à mes deux compagnons. Nous avancions maintenant sur un chemin de pierre bordé à sa droite par un précipice dont nous ne pouvions apercevoir le fond. Mon ancêtre et ses amis avaient sauté dans ce trou noir pour finir dans un fleuve souterrain qui débouchait sur le lac du château, j'étais certain que mes deux compagnons n'allaient pas apprécier mon idée. Ce fut pourtant Seamus qui porta cela à mon attention.

\- Il y a de l'eau en contrebas, remarqua Seamus à mi-voix.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Tu as mentionné que nos ancêtres étaient sortis d'ici par le lac, non ?

\- C'est… possible ?

Il soupira.

\- Il va falloir sauter ? Il semblait résigné.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il existe une autre sortie.

\- Je te hais. Serenity, tu sais nager ?

\- Oui… ?

Elle semblait anxieuse et méfiante. Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à ce que la gamine se plaigne de ses pieds. Elle était fatiguée. Nous nous assîmes au bord du précipice, mes pieds se balançaient dans le vide. Le bruit de l'eau était plus fort. Je ne voyais toujours pas le fond du trou. Nous nous partageâmes le reste de la nourriture et de l'eau. Seamus sortit une corde de son sac qu'il se passa en bandoulière et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés après avoir abandonné le sac. Je jetais le mien sans y faire attention et nous attendîmes la gamine. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour qu'elle se colle à mon côté droit. Elle agrippa mon bras. Je souris.

\- J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie sans le savoir.

Je dégageai mon bras droit et le passai autour de la taille de la gamine, elle s'agrippa à mon torse. Seamus passa ses mains autour de ma taille et serra. Nous éteignîmes nos baguettes.

\- Je te hais, Raphaël.

Nous nous lançâmes dans le vide.

Seamus ferma les yeux et serra les dents. La gamine cria. J'hurlai :

\- PUUUUUUUUUDDING !

Le choc avec l'eau froide fut brutal.

* * *

J'émergeai rapidement et pris une grande inspiration en resserrant ma prise sur Serenity. Seamus crachota à ma gauche. L'eau était gelée et j'espérais que nous n'aurions pas à passer une heure dedans. Le courant nous emporta rapidement dans une direction et nous nous laissâmes porter.

Nous finîmes par nous cogner contre un mur de pierre. Nous étions arrivés dans un cul-de-sac. Je cherchai une prise sur le mur, m'y agrippai puis demandai à la gamine d'allumer sa baguette. Nous étions dans une grotte. Une grotte sans sortie visible.

\- L'eau n'a pas l'air de monter, remarqua Seamus en claquant légèrement des dents. Il doit y avoir une sortie sous-marine qui débouche dans le lac.

\- Je ne sens plus mes pieds, ajouta Serenity.

J'inclinai la baguette de la gamine vers l'eau mais je n'arrivai pas à distinguer une lueur ou un autre indice qui laisserait penser qu'une sortie se trouvait quelque part sous nos pieds. Nous allions devoir plonger en aveugle.

\- Je peux lancer des sorts de Têtenbulle pour qu'on puisse respirer.

\- Des sorts de quoi ? demanda Seamus. Non, attends, on s'en fiche, je suis plus inquiet de la potentielle hypothermie que je suis en train d'attraper.

\- J'aimerais bien sortir d'ici avant que mes pieds ne gèlent !

Je lançai donc trois sorts de Têtenbulle avant de plonger dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Je tenais Serenity de la main gauche et Seamus s'agrippait à cette dernière. Nos trois baguettes étaient allumées mais nous arrivions à peine à distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant nous à un mètre. L'eau était sombre et glaciale, pas vraiment le genre d'endroit rêvé pour faire de la plongée.

Je trouvai un courant sous-marin et décidai de le suivre. Il nous porta sur plusieurs mètres et nous fit foncer dans un mur. Mon bras droit s'écorcha et une fine lueur rouge colora l'eau autour de moi. Je suivis la paroi ainsi atteinte jusqu'à atteindre un trou à sa base. Il était assez large pour nous laisser passer en file indienne. Je transférai la main de la gamine à ma cheville et j'attendis quelques secondes pour qu'elle fasse de même avec Seamus, nous aurions peut être dû utiliser la corde de ce dernier… A noter si une situation semblable se produit prochainement.

Je nageai en brasse dans le tunnel en m'aidant du courant. J'espérais vraiment qu'une sortie se trouverait au bout. Le tunnel se rétrécit rapidement et mes bras s'écorchèrent encore quelques fois sur les murs qui nous entouraient. Je sentis la main de la gamine se resserrer sur ma cheville, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas paniquer maintenant, cela serait une très mauvaise idée.

Le tunnel se mit subitement à descendre et je pus soudain sentir de la vase sous mes mains. Je relevai la tête et la paroi de pierre s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Je tirai la gamine hors du tunnel, attendis que Seamus nous rejoigne et nous entamâmes notre remontée vers le soleil.

Quand enfin, je crevai la surface de l'eau, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Oups, nous avions dû louper les cours de la matinée. J'allais pouvoir m'amuser à expliquer cela à des professeurs qui me prenaient déjà pour un fou furieux. Oh, je pouvais peut être tout blâmer sur le fantôme, oui bonne idée.

\- La rive n'est pas très loin, remarqua Serenity.

\- Sauf que c'est celle qui est à l'opposé du château…, ajouta Seamus.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y aura du pudding au repas ?

Je me fis éclabousser par deux adolescents mécontents.

\- Eh, je suis déjà assez trempé comme ça !

Nous nous mîmes à nager vers la rive pour finir par nous traîner lamentablement sur l'herbe qui entourait le lac. Personne ne vint à notre rencontre. Nous restâmes allongés là jusqu'à ce que la gamine se plaigne du froid. Je relevai donc mes deux compagnons et nous entamâmes une course vers le château. Nous étions essoufflés quand nous arrivâmes devant les portes de Poudlard.

Je me dirigeai vers la grande salle d'où je pouvais entendre les bruits caractéristiques d'un repas pris en commun par un grand nombre de personne mais je fus retenu dans mon élan par Seamus.

\- Où est ce que tu vas ?

\- Manger…

Cela me semblait pourtant évident !

\- Nous puons, nous sommes trempés, nous avons disparu depuis je ne sais combien de temps et tu veux entrer dans la grande salle comme ça, sans prévenir personne ?

\- J'ai faim.

Seamus resserra convulsivement ses poings, sûrement pour éviter de me les mettre dans la figure avant de soupirer longuement.

\- J'ai faim aussi, pipa la gamine, et froid… Il fait chaud dans la grande salle et puis comme ça, les professeurs verront que l'on est revenus.

Je lui retirai une partie des algues qui recouvrait sa chevelure pour les écraser sur les épaules de Seamus. Je m'enfuis en courant devant son regard meurtrier et Serenity me suivit en riant. J'ouvris les portes de la grande salle et m'y engouffrai rapidement. Je repérai rapidement Maximilien et allai me cacher derrière lui :

\- Aide moi, je suis poursuivi par un gryffondor algueux enragé !

\- Bonjour Raphaël, si tu pouvais éviter de…

\- Oh, du pudding !

Je piquai un bol de pudding à la vanille et repris ma course quand une algue rouge passa à deux centimètres de ma tête. La gamine s'assit à côté de Maximilien et se servit à manger.

\- Raphaël, reviens ici tout de suite, espèce de… Rahhhhhhhhh !

Une autre poignée d'algues plus tard -celle-ci alla s'écraser sur la tête d'une serdaigle qui se mit à crier- je me retrouvai devant la table des professeurs. La moitié de la table était vide et une dame aux cheveux courts essaya de m'adresser la parole mais je dus esquiver une nouvelle attaque d'algues volantes et je m'enfuis en courant. Je passai devant la table des poufsouffles avant de passer derrière celle des gryffondors. Un préfet essaya de m'arrêter mais je l'esquivai. Je sentis des algues glisser dans mon dos avant d'en voir passer à deux centimètres de ma tête pour finir dans mon bol de pudding.

Je m'arrêtai net. Je fixai la plante qui avait osé souiller la meilleure nourriture au monde avant de me retourner lentement.

\- Seamus…

Je luis montrai clairement ce qu'il avait fait et il se mit à reculer doucement.

\- Raphaël, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, ce n'est pas de ma…

Il dut esquiver une poignée d'algues vertes aromatisées au pudding à la vanille avant de partir dans l'autre sens en courant. Le préfet essaya à nouveau de m'arrêter et je lui collai mon bol de pudding à l'envers sur la tête avant de continuer ma course. Seamus revint sur nos pas, contourna la table de sa maison et se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, sur ma chemise et mon pantalon pour récupérer le plus d'algues possibles avant d'en faire une boule compacte. Seamus était presque arrivé à la porte. Je lançai mon missile.

\- Seamus, baisse toi !

Il écouta instinctivement le conseil de Serenity -la traîtresse !-, la boule d'algues passa largement au-dessus de lui juste au moment où la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrait et alla s'écraser sur les magnifiques robes bleu ciel du grand Albus Dumbledore. Oups !

\- Tonton Kingsley !

Une tête brune me dépassa en coup de vent et alla se jeter dans les bras d'un grand homme costaud qui se tenait aux côtés des directeurs des trois écoles de magie et des quatre directeurs de maison de Poudlard. Les regards de tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers moi - McGonagall avait l'air horrifiée- et il m'apparut enfin qu'aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la grande salle. Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa le silence :

\- Messieurs du Maine et Finnigan, Mademoiselle Shacklebot, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre.

Nous obtempérâmes.

* * *

J'étais sec, je suçai un bonbon au citron et j'étais assis dans un confortable fauteuil. Tout aurait été pour le mieux si je n'étais pas scruté avec autant d'intensité par huit adultes qui semblaient convaincus que j'avais essayé de tuer deux élèves de Poudlard. Enfin, j'avais l'impression qu'ils pensaient que j'avais essayé de les assassiner… On ne sait jamais vraiment ce que pensent les gens. Seamus regardait le sol et Serenity était collée à son oncle, l'auror qui avait été appelé pour régler le problème de la disparition subite de trois élèves. On l'avait réglé seul le problème, j'étais un peu insulté, ils ne me pensaient pas capable de régler mes propres affaires !

\- Très bien, où étiez vous passés pendant trois jours ? demanda enfin Dumbledore.

Je pensais que le long silence était censé nous faire nous sentir coupables. Cela ne marchait pas vraiment, ce qui était arrivé n'était absolument pas de ma faute ! Je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de faire partager notre aventure et le temps d'attente parut trop long au directeur qui reprit la parole :

\- Monsieur du Maine ?

\- Eh ! Pourquoi on s'en prend toujours à moi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Dix paires d'yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers moi. Et merde, j'allais devoir être convaincant.

\- Et bien, je suis allé chercher Seamus samedi matin pour aller explorer le château. Nous avons fait un tour dans les cuisines avant de nous diriger vers les cachots qui me semblaient être l'endroit le plus ancien de Poudlard. Nous avons croisé Serenity qui nous a montré un mur très intéressant…

Seamus étouffa un rire.

-… qui était composé de pierre… Euh, elle nous a dit que selon une légende de sa maison, ce mur avait été le premier bâti par les quatre fondateurs !

Les professeurs de Poudlard m'avaient l'air totalement ahuris, je ne pensais pas qu'ils croyaient à mon histoire. Madame Maxime me jetait un regard noir, elle savait que je mentais.

\- Tout d'un coup, un fantôme est passé par là, a baragouiné un peu de latin et une trappe s'est ouverte sous nos pieds. Nous sommes tombés dans les entrailles du château où nous avons erré pendant ces derniers jours !

Je me tournais vers le professeur de potions :

\- Je vous avais bien dit que Poudlard avait des souterrains !

\- Vous n'avez donc pas fait exprès de tomber dans les sous-sols du château ? Dumbledore avait l'air sceptique, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne mettrais jamais une gamine consciemment en danger !

Je me pris un coup de pied dans la jambe de la dite « gamine ». J'essayais de nous sortir du pétrin, ils pourraient au moins faire un effort pour me couvrir ! Et puis, elle n'était pas censée nous accompagner, je n'avais pas prévu de la mettre en danger.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi Monsieur Finnigan possède t-il une corde alors ? demanda hargneusement le professeur de potions.

\- On a dû traverser une crevasse, j'ai transfiguré une corde à partir de roches pour nous attacher, mesure de sécurité.

\- Et à quoi ressemblait le fantôme qui est à l'origine de toute cette débâcle ? ajouta l'oncle de Serenity.

\- Euh… Il était transparent.

Des cris outragés s'élevèrent dans le bureau.

\- J'étais concentré sur ce magnifique mur ancien, je n'ai pas fait attention !

J'étais sûr que s'ils retrouvaient le fantôme sanglant qui nous avait fait tomber dans les sous-sols, il s'empresserait de leur raconter que je cherchais à me rendre dans les souterrains, je cherchais à m'en sortir, pas à m'enfoncer, je préférais donc passer pour un idiot. Les professeurs se tournèrent vers mes deux compagnons d'infortune.

\- J'étais en train de lui raconter la rumeur sur le mur, expliqua la gamine, je n'ai pas fait attention au fantôme, désolé.

\- Euh… J'avais quelque chose de coincé sous ma chaussure et je n'ai pas fait attention…

Je jetai un regard incrédule à Seamus, je savais qu'il avait des problèmes pour mentir mais là c'était catastrophique. Bon d'accord, mon excuse n'était pas géniale non plus mais je pensais qu'elle était meilleure que la sienne ! J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas en rajouter. Seamus dut prendre conscience de la nullité de son excuse car il se tut.

\- Vous niez donc totalement avoir prévu de vous aventurer dans des endroits dangereux du château ? reprit Dumbledore.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Tout cela était un accident, _rien_ de tout cela n'avait été prévu.

\- Bien.

Il ne m'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il n'avait pas de preuve, il ne pouvait donc pas nous accuser de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais donc vous laisser vous diriger vers l'infirmerie. Je pense que Madame Pomfrey sera ravie de vous revoir sains et saufs.

Nous nous levâmes, saluâmes les professeurs et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Serenity et son oncle furent les premiers à disparaître dans les escaliers, avant que nous puissions les suivre, Dumbledore nous arrêta, Seamus et moi.

\- Messieurs Finnigan et du Maine, je vous assigne deux semaines de retenue avec le professeur McGonagall pour la bataille d'algues dans la grande salle, vous commencerez quand Madame Pomfrey vous donnera le feu vert.

Je grognai. Je savais maintenant qu'il ne m'avait pas cru. Il n'avait juste aucune preuve et ne désirait pas provoquer un incident diplomatique. La retenue était juste un moyen de nous faire savoir qu'il savait. Je pensais même qu'il nous garderait à l'œil pendant quelques temps. J'allais devoir être plus prudent dans mes aventures.

* * *

Au bas des escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur se trouvaient un ami à Seamus et Maximilien. Nous nous fîmes accaparer par nos amis respectifs à peine avions nous posé le pied à terre. Ils nous bombardèrent de questions tout en nous entraînant à l'infirmerie. Je finis par laisser Seamus et Dean nous dépasser.

\- Les souterrains ? demanda Maximilien.

\- Des spectres, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Tu aurais vraiment dû m'accompagner, on se serait bien amusés.

\- Non merci, j'ai passé un excellent week-end entouré de magnifiques belles jeunes filles !

\- Rabat-joie !

L'infirmière se jeta sur moi dès que je passai le seuil de sa porte. Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna vers un lit. Seamus et Serenity étaient déjà installés et semblaient un peu grognons. Je la laissai s'occuper de moi en espérant pouvoir me débarrasser d'elle le plus vite possible, je ne tenais pas à rester dans cet endroit plus longtemps que nécessaire, il me restait beaucoup de choses à voir et à faire qui étaient sûrement plus intéressantes que d'être coincé dans un lit.

Malheureusement, mon souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Madame Pomfresh fut horrifiée en voyant l'étendue des hématomes qui couvraient mon corps et elle remarqua que mes côtes n'étaient pas encore entièrement guéries depuis ma rencontre avec les centaures. L'auror parut impressionné par le diagnostic et vint me remercier d'avoir pris soin de sa nièce juste avant que je ne boive une potion de sommeil sans rêve : ordre de l'infirmière.

Je m'endormis donc avec Maximilien à mes côtés qui avait entrepris de récupérer mes armes avant que quiconque ne les voit.

* * *

C'était le dernier soir de retenue dont Seamus et moi avions écopé pour notre escapade dans les souterrains de Poudlard. Nous étions en train de récurer la salle des trophées à la main, c'était d'autant plus énervant que nous l'avions déjà nettoyée le premier soir de retenue. Soit la saleté s'y accumulait à une vitesse surnaturelle soit quelqu'un la salissait exprès. Je soupçonnais le concierge, Rusard me semblait totalement être ce type d'homme sadique.

J'étais donc assis au sol en train d'astiquer un trophée offert à je-ne-sais-qui pour je-ne-sais-quoi quand Madame Maxime entra dans la salle. Elle était pâle et semblait un peu paniquée. Je jure que ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Je me levai :

\- Madame, tout va bien ?

\- Monsieur du Maine, c'est horrible, je ne sais comment vous l'annoncer… La première épreuve…

Elle dut alors prendre conscience de la présence de Seamus dans la salle et se tut immédiatement. Elle me regarda et me fit signe de l'accompagner dans le couloir. Je refusai.

\- Madame, la première épreuve du tournoi est censée tester notre courage. Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi il retourne, ce sera une surprise et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit gâchée.

\- Mais, vous ne comprenez pas…

\- C'est ma décision, Madame, si jamais je meurs -ce qui serait vraiment bête et idiot- vous pourrez dire à tout le monde que vous avez essayé de me prévenir mais je ne veux pas savoir de quoi il retourne.

\- Je suis sûre que les autres candidats…

\- Les autres candidats ne sont pas de mon niveau, sans vouloir me vanter et je suis même plutôt content que le gamin reçoive un peu d'aide, il me paraît un peu chétif !

Madame Maxime me fixa encore pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Elle nous souhaita bonne nuit et nous laissa à notre travail.

\- Tu es un idiot ! remarqua Seamus

\- Peut être, mais maintenant je sais que la surprise en vaut la chandelle. Il y a très peu de choses qui pourraient donner envie à Madame Maxime de venir me mettre en garde contre un potentiel danger, elle sait que je suis très doué.

\- Tu es un cas désespéré.

* * *

La cérémonie de la vérification des baguettes arriva rapidement et se passa sans encombres. Monsieur Ollivander estima que ma baguette, trente-trois centimètres en sycomore avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon, était en parfait état de fonctionnement et m'assura pouvoir sentir son excitation au sujet du tournoi tandis que la journaliste de _La gazette du sorcier_ m'ignora, de même que Krum et Diggory, pour se concentrer sur Potter.

L'article qui parut le lendemain dans le journal traitait surtout du plus jeune concurrent mais elle avait quand même trouvé le moyen d'ajouter quelques lignes incendiaires à mon sujet. Apparemment les du Maine n'avaient pas une très bonne réputation dans le monde magique anglais. Il faut dire, que nous étions considérés comme des dangers publics dans le monde magique français et je crois que les roumains nous avaient interdits de séjour dans leur pays : une histoire de chasse aux vampires qui avaient dérapées il y a environ deux-cent ans. Rien de bien étonnant donc.

J'envoyai le journal à mes parents en espérant qu'ils pourraient en tirer quelque chose d'utile. Ils pourraient peut être organiser un procès contre _La gazette_ pour diffamation ou quelque chose dans le genre. Nos avocats devaient bien pouvoir nous concocter un petit scandale.

Le vingt-quatre novembre finit enfin par arriver sans autre incident et je me réveillai avec un grand sourire. Maximilien avait l'air de penser que cela faisait de moi un psychopathe ou quelque chose dans le genre, je m'efforçais de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était que l'appel de l'aventure qui me mettait dans tous mes états.

Je mangeai avec appétit à midi alors que les trois autres champions avaient l'air d'avoir l'estomac noué, le pressentiment de Madame Maxime devait donc être correct, ils savaient ce qui les attendait. Leur peur me rendait encore plus heureux, cela signifiait que nous allions affronter quelque chose qui allait m'offrir un vrai challenge.

Je pris bien soin de laisser mes lames à nu sur mon lit et une fenêtre ouverte dans notre carrosse pour pouvoir faire venir à moi mon épée ou un de mes poignards assez facilement si j'en avais besoin. J'étais prêt à faire un massacre !

Maximilien m'abandonna devant la tente des champions et j'y pénétrai en sifflotant. Cela m'attira des regards noirs de la part des autres champions. Madame Maxime me souhaita bonne chance avant de sortir de la tente pour prendre sa place de juge.

Le représentant du Ministère de la Magie appela enfin les quatre champions et nous nous réunirent autour de lui et du sac qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il nous annonça que nous allions tirer une représentation miniature de la créature que nous allions devoir affronter. J'avais envie de sauter sur place mais je me retins, j'étais vraiment excité !

Le gamin tira en premier et sortit un dragon du sac. Son teint devint un peu vert quand Verpey lui annonça qu'il s'agissait du dragon le plus vicieux de ceux qui étaient présents. Diggory puis Krum tirèrent à leur tour et je pris le dernier dragon. C'était un vert gallois. Verpey nous annonça que nous allions devoir récupérer un œuf en or qui se trouvait au milieu du nid que protégeaient les dragonnes. Je n'avais pas envie de tuer une telle créature mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment la neutraliser, je n'en avais jamais combattu.

Je doutais de pouvoir passer derrière elle et de pouvoir lui voler son œuf sans avoir à l'affronter, il me fallait donc un plan… Leurs écailles et leur peau étaient très résistantes, leurs yeux et leur bouche devaient donc être leurs points faibles. Devais-je aveugler mon dragon ? Mais comment allais-je le tuer après ? Les dragons étaient de la famille des serpents… peut être que… non… si… je ne crois pas que quelqu'un dans ma famille avait déjà essayé… ce devait être suicidaire… excellent plan.

Je sortis dans ma rêverie quand le gamin me tapota le bras.

\- Ça va être à ton tour, me dit-il.

\- Merci.

\- Tu ne savais pas quelle sorte de créature avait été choisie pour la première épreuve ?

\- Non mais je ne voulais pas savoir. Bon, je te laisse, je vais aller m'amuser.

\- Bonne chance.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de sortir de la tente sous les applaudissements de la foule. Madame Maxime arborait un teint blanchâtre, Seamus me fit un signe de la main pour me souhaiter bonne chance et Maximilien était impassible. Je fis face à l'assemblée, les saluai puis je m'avançai vers le dragon qui rugit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Quant à eux, les OC sont toujours de ma création, ils ne font que dire bonjour au monde d'HP!_

_Avec ce chapitre, je viens de comprendre le désarroi de certains auteurs quand ils annoncent que leurs personnages partent dans des aventures absolument non planifiées. Je sais ce que cela fait maintenant et je compatis pleinement à votre douleur... _

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

La première épreuve du tournoi

Ou

« J'ai un nouvel ami ! »

J'étais le deuxième candidat à tenter ma chance et le public était en liesse. Ils criaient, applaudissaient et encourageaient. J'aurais bien aimé les voir dans l'arène, ils seraient sûrement moins fiers. Les cris du public ne me dérangeaient pas vraiment mais ils excitaient mon dragon. Mon plan était déjà bancal, je n'avais pas en plus besoin d'un dragon furibond pour me compliquer la tâche !

Le vert gallois était retenu au sol par des fers et protégeait son nid. La dragonne n'avait pas encore commencé à cracher du feu mais j'étais certain que cela arriverait dès qu'elle se sentirait en danger. J'avançais lentement vers elle, dans son champ de vision pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'essayais d'occulter tout ce qui se passait autour de moi.

J'étais presque certain que les dragons étaient une forme reptilienne de vie intelligente. Ma famille possédait le don de parler aux serpents depuis toujours même s'il ne se déclarait pas chez tout le monde. Mon arrière-grand-oncle avait expérimenté avec son don sur les lézards et avait remarqué que s'il changeait un peu d'accent, il arrivait à communiquer avec ces derniers. Il lui avait fallu environ trois ans pour arriver au terme de son projet et réussir à tenir une conversation parfaite avec ses nouveaux amis. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de temps…

Je levai lentement mes mains devant moi et m'assis devant la dragonne à quelques mètres de cette dernière, je pensais pouvoir éviter une de ses attaques frontales à cette distance. Je posai mes mains sur mes cuisses et laissai ma baguette attachée à mon avant-bras gauche. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer :

\- _Bonjour, écailles brillantes. Je suis Raphaël du Maine, me ferais-tu l'honneur de partager ton nom avec moi ?_

De ce que j'avais appris d'avec mes interactions avec les serpents, les reptiles aiment être flattés. Si cela devait me sauver la vie, j'étais prêt à m'abaisser quelque peu. Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher derrière moi et tendis mon bras :

\- Reculez, vous allez l'effrayer !

\- Vous êtes sûr de l'avoir sous contrôle, elle risque de…

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase. La dragonne leva légèrement la tête dans sa direction et un jet de flammes jaillit de sa gueule. J'eus juste le temps de m'aplatir au sol pour ne pas finir en cendres. J'allais tuer cet idiot, vraiment ! Tout était sous contrôle avant qu'il n'arrive.

\- _Il était inquiet, il ne voulait pas vous faire du mal… _Dégagez d'ici, vous l'énervez !

Le regard perçant du vert gallois se reporta à nouveau sur moi et je me tendis.

\- _Qu'il ne… plus de…. Ils ont essayé de voler… œufs. _

Elle pouvait parler, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Mon hypothèse était correcte, si tout devait bien se passer, je ne finirais pas en repas pour dragon. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce que la dragonne m'avait dit mais c'était un bon début. Elle avait tendance à siffler les voyelles plus longtemps que les serpents et certains mots étaient incompréhensibles.

-_ Je suis désolé de ce qu'ils vous ont fait._

\- _Vous êtes… ?_

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait essayé de répéter « désolé » sans y arriver, je réessayai de partager ma pensée avec elle.

\- _Je m'excuse de ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Ce n'était pas juste, aucune mère ne devrait être séparée de ses enfants !_

\- _Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'es pas responsable._

\- _Histoire de politesse._

\- _Vous, les humains, êtes une… étrange._

Je ne disputai pas ce dernier point avec elle, il est vrai que nous pouvions nous conduire bizarrement.

\- _Je suis Raphaël, comment vous appelez-vous ?_

La dragonne ne répondit pas et elle recula légèrement vers son nid en crachotant des flammèches. Je me forçai à ne pas bouger en essayant de deviner si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal.

\- _Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. _

\- _Que… veux-tu, sang-froid ?_

\- _Des personnes ont caché un faux œuf dans votre nid et ils voudraient que je le récupère. J'aimerais demander votre permission pour que je puisse m'approcher de votre nid et prendre ce qui leur appartient. _

Un nouveau jet de flammes vint à ma rencontre et je dus me cacher derrière un amas de pierre. Elle n'avait pas dû apprécier ma demande.

\- _Je ne toucherai pas à vos œufs, promis, juré_, _craché_ criai-je de derrière ma pierre protectrice. _Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal !_

Ma dernière remarque enragea encore plus la dragonne qui se mit à enflammer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Je dus changer de cachette quand la dragonne écrasa ma pierre et je jurai intérieurement, il y avait des jours comme ça où je devrais éviter de parler : cela rendrait service à tout le monde.

La dragonne s'approcha à nouveau de moi et j'attendis le dernier moment pour bouger. Je passai sur son flanc droit avant de me jeter sous son ventre pour éviter un nouveau jet de flammes. Quand j'arrivai enfin sur son côté gauche, sa queue passa à deux centimètres de ma tête et je me décidai enfin à faire appel à mes poignards. Un _accio_ rapide, deux minutes à se cacher sous le ventre du dragon, où elle ne pouvait pas m'atteindre avant que mes lames ne me rejoignent. J'en fourrai trois dans mes bottes et en gardai une dans la main.

Je me plaçai ensuite sous le poitrail de la dragonne avant de m'élancer. Je dus éviter une gueule remplie de crocs pointus, un _protego maxima_ m'empêcha de finir en grillade et quand enfin, je fis face à la dragonne, je lançai un de mes poignards qui alla se ficher dans son œil gauche.

La dragonne rugit de douleur et se déchaina. Je restai hors de sa portée et elle finit par crier au ciel :

\- _Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance…_

Je n'avais peut être pas eu l'idée la plus lumineuse du siècle en rendant furieuse une dragonne surprotectrice. Ce devait même être une de mes pires idées, ex-æquo avec se jeter dans un repère de vampire de nuit armé seulement d'une machette et de ma baguette et avec essayer de piquer le butin d'un MacLeold, j'avais failli y laisser la vie…

J'essayai de lui jeter un sort calmant mais cela ne fit rien. Je contemplai pendant quelques instants l'idée de me jeter dans la gueule du dragon pour le faire exploser de l'intérieur mais y renonçai rapidement, il y avait trop de variantes inconnues. Je décidai de réessayer de lui parler.

\- _Je ne tiens pas à vous faire plus de mal. Je veux juste récupérer l'œuf doré._

\- _…, vengeance._

-_Je peux même vous délivrer, vous permettre de partir loin d'ici. De ne plus rester avec ces hommes qui ont piqué vos enfants !_

Cela eut l'air de la calmer un peu. Elle détruisit quelques pierres en plus, essaya de brûler les stands où se trouvaient les spectateurs avant d'être contrée par les gardiens.

\- _Tu ... Pourquoi voudrais-tu … aider ?_

\- _J'aimerais être votre ami._

\- _Tu… éborgnée. _

\- _Vous avez failli m'écraser et me transformer en grillade. Et puis, je vous avais prévenue._

Elle grogna à nouveau avant de lancer un nouveau jet de flammes vers un rouquin qui essayait de s'approcher.

\- _Je ne veux pas abandonner … petits._

\- _Je peux transfigurer quelque chose pour les mettre dedans et les attacher à une de vos pattes. _

Elle baissa lentement la tête et je m'approchai d'elle.

\- _Retire ta lame de … œil._

Je ne marquai pas de temps d'arrêt et m'avançai vers elle. C'était un test. Elle pouvait me tuer à tout moment ou me laisser récupérer mon arme. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire mais je lui faisais confiance. Enfin, comme dirait Maximilien, je me comportais comme un idiot en espérant que tout allait bien se passer.

J'atteignis son œil gauche sans problème et tirai sur ma lame. Je l'essuyai sur ma chemise avant de la placer dans une de mes bottes.

\- _Merci. Je suis désolé mais je crois que votre œil est partiellement aveugle._

\- _Un dragon ne s'excuse jamais. Tu … as prévenue, je n'ai pas écouté._

Je hochai lentement la tête avant de déboutonner ma chemise. Je l'élargis puis la rendis plus solide à l'aide de quelques sorts avant de m'approcher de ses œufs. Je la sentais qui me suivait du regard et j'étais certain que si un seul de ses œufs ne portait qu'une seule fissure, j'étais un homme mort.

Je les plaçai avec soin dans ma chemise avant de m'approcher d'elle pour attacher ma chemise à sa patte de droite. Elle me laissa faire. Je libérai ensuite sa patte gauche des fers et dus éviter un sort d'un des guetteurs, ils avaient dû comprendre ce que je voulais faire. La dragonne envoya un jet de flammes dans leur direction pendant que je travaillais sur ses liens.

\- _Sais-tu où te rendre ?_

\- _Je trouverai, ne t'inquiètes pas pour …_

\- _Ma famille possède un château en France, dans le bois de Loudon à côté du Mans. Tu pourrais te réfugier de nuit là-bas, je suis sûr que mes parents t'accueilleraient à bras ouvert et pourraient te cacher. _

Elle semblait réfléchir à ma proposition. Je décidai de ne pas attendre. Je volai la plume et le papier de la journaliste de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans les gradins d'un _accio_ pour écrire un court message à mes parents :

_Chers parents,_

_Je vous présente ma nouvelle amie. Elle recherche un endroit où se reposer, je lui ai proposé notre château. Elle est très gentille. Prenez soin d'elle. _

_A bientôt._

_Raphaël. _

J'enroulai le parchemin autour d'un de mes poignards et déposai le tout avec les œufs de la dragonne.

\- _Montrez leur mon mot et ils vous aideront._

\- _Merci … ami._

La dragonne commença à s'élever dans les airs et j'érigeai des barrières protectrices autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse disparaître en paix.

\- _Au revoir et à bientôt._

\- _… nom est Serres-Ecarlates. Au revoir, ami._

Je la regardai s'élever majestueusement dans le ciel en espérant qu'elle se rendrait chez moi. Elle y serait en sécurité. Je relâchai mes protections quand je fus sûr qu'elle était assez loin pour que personne ne puisse la rattraper.

Sur terre, c'était un capharnaüm, Madame Maxime était en grande discussion -dispute, serait un mot plus approprié- avec les autres juges tandis que les guetteurs qui étaient dans l'arène paniquaient. Il est vrai qu'ils venaient de perdre un précieux dragon. Ce n'était pas mon problème et je les laissais s'arracher les cheveux. La foule ne savait plus vraiment où diriger son regard et chaque personne essayait de parler plus fort que son voisin.

Il résulta de cela que personne ne me vit ramasser mon œuf doré qui gisait encore au milieu de l'arène à moitié détruite. Je fis un petit cri de joie en le ramassant avant de me diriger dans la partie des gradins qui abritait mes amis.

\- Maximilien, Seamus, regardez ce que j'ai récupéré !

Mes deux amis se détournèrent de leur conversation pour se tourner vers moi.

\- Félicitations Raphaël, tu as réussi à récupérer ton œuf avec tellement de finesse, railla Maximilien.

\- Je pense que tu auras le meilleur score, après tout personne ne peut faire mieux que toi, continua Seamus, faire perdre quelques milliers de gallions à une réserve de Roumanie est tellement _facile_.

Je fis une petite moue censée être mignonne et boudeuse à la fois, je ne devais pas très bien réussir si j'en croyais les regards désespérés de mes amis.

\- Vous n'êtes que des rabat-joies.

* * *

Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. J'avais avec moi mon œuf doré qui faisait le pire bruit que j'avais jamais entendu. Je l'avais ouvert pendant que nous montions les escaliers et les juges ainsi qu'un rouquin, qui était le représentant de la réserve d'où étaient issus les dragons, m'avaient jeté des regards noirs. J'étais vraiment un incompris !

J'étais assis sur la chaise en face du bureau du directeur et j'examinais mon œuf pendant que les adultes délibéraient entre eux sur je-ne-sais-quel-sujet. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient me demander de faire revenir le dragon, ce qui est fait est fait.

L'œuf en ma possession était lisse et s'ouvrait sur le dessus. Il faisait un cri horrible et je ne voyais absolument pas comment cela pouvait être un indice sur la prochaine épreuve. Il n'y avait pas de compartiment secret ou même une inscription qui aurait pu m'aider. Je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de cette chose hautement inutile quand je me fis rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Monsieur du Maine, commença Madame Maxime, nous aimerions que vous nous expliquiez ce que vous avez fait pendant l'épreuve.

\- J'ai récupéré mon œuf, Madame.

J'étais encore un peu boudeur du fait d'avoir obtenu le score le moins élevé de tous les champions. Apparemment, le fait de libérer la dragonne et de la laisser s'échapper avec ses œufs représentait une perte d'argent assez conséquente pour la réserve, ce qui avait beaucoup influencé les notes qui m'avaient été attribuées. Je pensais qu'il y avait aussi un peu de discrimination envers les fourchelangues à l'œuvre mais je ne pourrais sans doute jamais le prouver.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous libéré le dragon ?

\- J'ai passé un marché avec elle, je la laissais partir avec ses petits et elle me laissait récupérer mon œuf.

\- Vous parlez le… quoi ? Le dragon maintenant ? demanda nerveusement Igor Karkaroff.

\- Non, le fourchelangue. C'est un trait assez commun dans ma famille, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'elle me disait, les reptiles ont tous des accents différents et il faut s'y habituer mais ça allait. Saviez vous que mon arrière-grand-oncle…

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur du Maine, me coupa la sous-directrice de Beauxbâtons.

Je fis la moue, c'était une histoire très intéressante !

\- Mais étiez-vous obligés de libérer le dragon ? Nous avons perdu un magnifique spécimen de vert gallois, intervint le roux.

\- Un du Maine respecte toujours ses promesses… et je n'avais pas envie de finir en grillade. Je suis sûr que cela fait horriblement mal -avez-vous déjà entendu des cris de vampires brûlés vifs ? Non, et bien c'est un excellent exemple- et je ne voulais pas traumatiser l'audience.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez récupérer le dragon pour la réserve ? demanda Croupton.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est allé. Et je ne vais passer mon temps à parcourir le monde à la recherche d'un dragon disparu, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire !

\- Et comment dois-je expliquer la perte de la dragonne à mes supérieurs ?

\- Aucune idée, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Monsieur du Maine, s'offusqua Madame Maxime.

\- Personne n'a jamais dit qu'il était interdit de libérer son animal !

\- Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait libéré son dragon, s'énerva Karkaroff.

\- Je l'ai fait.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

\- Eh !

\- Monsieur du Maine, veuillez réfréner vos envies de mutilation et de meurtre, me demanda Madame Maxime.

Je m'affaissai un peu sur ma chaise en resserrant ma prise sur mon œuf et en m'invitant au calme. Un meurtre dans le bureau du directeur serait très mal vu ici. Les meurtres -que dis-je ? Les accidents- dans le bureau du directeur de Beauxbâtons étaient bien mieux acceptés et sûrement plus courants qu'à Poudlard. Je crois que le dernier remontait à environ cinquante ans, mais c'est un secret !

\- Très bien, Monsieur du Maine, comme personne n'avait émis une règle interdisant au candidat de relâcher son dragon, nous ne pouvons décemment vous punir, commença le professeur Dumbledore. Nous vous demandons juste de rester dans les normes de l'acceptable pour les deux tâches suivantes.

\- Définissez l'acceptable ?

\- Ne pas faire perdre de grosses sommes d'argent aux personnes qui aident à organiser les tâches, répliqua froidement le roux dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom.

\- Eviter un bain de sang, ajouta Madame Maxime.

\- Ne mettre personne en danger, continua Dumbledore.

\- Mais comment voulez-vous que je m'amuse dans ces conditions ?

Six regards désespérés se tournèrent vers moi. Karkaroff se passa la main sur le visage avant de demander à Madame Maxime comment elle arrivait à se débrouiller avec moi toute l'année. J'espérais vraiment que j'allais avoir l'occasion de m'en prendre un peu à lui, il le méritait.

\- Je suis heureux que vous vous amusiez dans ce tournoi, monsieur du Maine, dit diplomatiquement Dumbledore, mais la sécurité des élèves et des créatures passent avant votre joie à l'idée de foncer tête baissée vers le danger. Nous n'aimerions pas vous attribuer un second score catastrophique, ajouta t-il mielleusement.

\- Bien entendu, professeur Dumbledore, je vais faire un effort.

Je haïssais les personnes manipulatrices et Dumbledore était en train d'essayer de me contrôler. Si je ne voulais pas perdre le tournoi, j'allais devoir devenir un champion exemplaire. Je me levai alors de mon siège et me dirigeai vers la sortie quand une idée de génie me vint, j'allais me venger !

\- Professeur, demandai-je en me retournant, avez-vous changé de bureau depuis la fin du XIème siècle ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre :

\- Bien entendu, les meubles ne tiennent pas aussi longtemps. Puis-je connaître la raison de cette question ?

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire :

\- Simple curiosité. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin…

\- Avoutre !

\- Souillon !

\- Mécréant !

\- Maroufle ! De quel droit oses-tu rappeler cet incident indigne dans ce lieu sacré !

Quatre portraits venaient de s'éveiller de leur long sommeil et au vu de leur réaction négative, j'étais certain qu'ils savaient de quel événement je parlais. Les personnes dépeintes devaient être très âgées et avoir été des directeurs de Poudlard au Moyen-Age.

\- Je suis leur descendant.

\- Déguerpis sur le champ, pendard, et n'ose plus remettre tes appendices podaux dans cette pièce !

\- Que le Seigneur maudisse ta famille de dépravés !

Dumbledore finit par se lever pour essayer de calmer les portraits, sans grand succès, et je disparus dans les escaliers en riant accompagné par les insultes désuètes de quelques prudes vieillards. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir réussir mon plan : ce serait une vengeance parfaite et ma famille pourrait être si fière de moi !

* * *

Je regagnais rapidement le carrosse qui nous servait de logement dans le parc entourant le château. Je devais mettre au point ma vengeance et j'avais besoin de Maximilien. J'étais certain qu'il ne m'encouragerait pas mais j'étais très souvent capable de l'entraîner dans les préparatifs de mes aventures si ce que je prévoyais n'était pas trop dangereux.

J'entrai donc dans ma chambre bien décidé à mettre mon plan à exécution. Je déposai mon œuf sur mon lit avant d'aller prendre une douche. On ne m'avait pas encore laissé le temps de me nettoyer et j'étais roussi par endroit. Je dus aussi soigner quelques égratignures qui se remirent à saigner quand je les nettoyai. Après m'être habillé, je regagnai ma chambre pour y trouver Maximilien, assis sur mon lit en train de jouer avec mon œuf.

\- Je peux l'ouvrir ? me demanda t-il.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de demander.

Il déverrouilla lentement l'œuf avant de l'ouvrir pour le refermer aussitôt. Il jeta l'œuf au sol avant de se masser lentement les oreilles.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

\- Aucune idée, je bosserai sur ça après les vacances, j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant de prévu pour le bal de fin d'année.

\- Tu as lu les infos que je t'ai données sur les précédents tournois ?

En effet, le bal n'avait pas encore été officiellement annoncé mais je savais qu'il aurait lieu, c'était une tradition du tournoi.

\- Il m'arrive de faire mes devoirs, tu sais… Enfin, bref, Dumbledore a menacé de me donner des scores mauvais pour les deux épreuves suivantes si je ne me comportais pas un peu mieux, donc il faut que je me venge.

\- Je suis sûr que se venger n'entre pas dans les qualifications requises d'un meilleur comportement.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Ils m'ont menacé, ils veulent me manipuler !

\- Oh, mon Dieu.

\- C'est une question d'honneur. J'ai besoin d'une fille qui accepterait de m'accompagner au bal et qui serait prête à enfreindre quelques règles…

Maximilien me regarda avec incrédulité avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur mon lit et de me faire signe de m'expliquer. Il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à m'arrêter et espérait donc réussir à contrôler les dégâts. Je n'étais pas sûr de la réussite de son entreprise. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

\- Seamus, j'ai besoin d'une petite-amie pour le bal de fin d'année et d'un moyen pour me faufiler partout sans être vu, m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant en face du gryffondor au dîner.

\- Bonsoir Raphaël, Maximilien. Dean, je te présente mon ami Raphaël du Maine et son ami, Maximilien de Turenne.

\- Enchanté, je suis Dean Thomas.

\- Oui, oui, bonsoir. Seamus, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Mon soi-disant meilleur ami refuse de prendre part à mon super plan de vengeance.

\- Sans aucune raison valable, j'en suis sûr.

\- J'ai besoin de me venger de Dumbledore. Il essaye de me manipuler !

Seamus soupira avant d'enfourner une fourchette de viande dans sa bouche. Je me servis un peu de légumes et de viande avant de « voler » un bol de pudding qu'allait entamer un gamin. Je lui montrai les dents quand il essaya de me le reprendre et Seamus s'excusa pour moi. Je lui expliquai mon plan et il finit avec sa tête posée contre la table, il avait vraiment l'air désespéré.

\- Très bien, je suis sûr que tu es assez grand pour te trouver une copine, sans moi…

\- Non, non, non. Les filles de Beauxbâtons ne veulent absolument rien avoir à faire avec moi et celles de Durmstrang m'évitent. Selon ce que j'ai entendu, leur directeur leur a interdit de m'approcher. Et je ne connais pas les filles de Poudlard : lesquelles seraient les plus à même à m'aider contre le directeur sans avoir peur des conséquences.

Seamus se massa lentement le front avant de me répondre :

\- Si tu cherches des filles courageuses, c'est la maison des gryffondors qui te conviendra le mieux. Les poufsouffles sont trop honnêtes pour ton plan et les serdaigles n'aiment pas enfreindre le règlement, ils visent la perfection.

\- Et les serpentards ? demandai-je.

\- Ils sont ambitieux et n'aiment pas vraiment le directeur. Mais ils ont très mauvaise réputation et retournent leur veste très rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, la moitié des filles de Beauxbâtons pourrait me tuer dans mon sommeil si jamais je leur causais le moindre tort. La ruse et l'ambition sont de très bonnes qualités.

Seamus me regarda avec la bouche ouverte et je m'attendais à ce qu'il se lance dans un discours enflammé contre la maison des verts et argents mais il n'en fit rien. J'avais en effet remarqué que les gryffondors et les serpentards ne s'entendaient absolument pas, ce qui était bien dommage, leurs qualités pourraient se compléter merveilleusement : si seulement chacun faisait un peu d'effort de son côté !

\- Pour ce qui est d'espionner sans te faire voir, tu ne connais pas le sortilège de désillusion ?

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds en me demandant de quoi il parlait. Je n'étais pas très doué en sortilèges, je n'avais tendance à apprendre que des sorts offensifs et quelques boucliers. Le reste ne m'intéressait pas, il n'était donc pas étonnant que je ne me souvienne pas de ce sort. Je me tournai vers Maximilien :

\- Non. Je ne veux pas être ton complice. Il est hors de question que je t'aide à espionner le directeur pour découvrir le mot de passe de son bureau le soir du bal.

\- Moi, non plus, ajouta Seamus… Je ne devrais vraiment pas te dire ça mais Harry a une cape d'invisibilité. Je ne suis pas censé le savoir mais après quatre ans dans le même dortoir, on commence à savoir des trucs.

\- Merci, Seamus, tu es un véritable ami !

\- De rien, vas embêter quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Et ce que je t'ai dit reste entre nous !

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu sais qui est la serpentarde qui accepterait le plus facilement de sortir avec moi ?

\- Aucune idée et je m'en fiche.

Il décida de faire un peu plus d'effort en remarquant mon regard noir et le fait que je ne bougeais pas.

\- Attends deux secondes, Hermione, qui est la préfète de serpentard ?

La fille qui m'avait fait entrer dans la tour des gryffondors, quand j'avais cherché Seamus pour l'emmener dans les souterrains, se détourna de sa conversation avec le gamin champion et un rouquin pour annoncer à Seamus que c'était Alexandra Selwyn, une septième année. Je décidai de commencer par cette dernière dans ma quête de la partenaire idéale pour le bal de Noël.

Je m'éloignai donc de la table des gryffondors avec mon bol de pudding dans les mains pour me rendre à la table des serpentards. Je sentis une partie des regards se diriger vers moi alors que je passais d'une table à une autre. Je m'arrêtai auprès d'un blond peroxydé, de deux gamins costauds et d'une gamine à l'air assez hautain pour leur demander qui était Alexandra Selwyn.

Le blond me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avant de m'indiquer, avec un petit reniflement de mépris - je choisis de l'ignorer, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter -, une adolescente blonde assise au bout de table au milieu d'un autre groupe de filles. Je m'approchai du groupe en la dévisageant. Elle souriait et parlait peu mais suivait la conversation de ses yeux. Elle se tenait droite, avait l'air très intelligente et un peu froide.

Je me plaçai un peu à sa droite avant de l'interpeller. Elle se retourna légèrement vers moi, je me courbai quelque peu avant de me présenter et de lui tendre mon bras en lui demandant si elle consentait à venir s'entretenir avec moi en privé. Elle me jaugea à son tour du regard avant d'accepter. Nous sortîmes de la grande salle sous les regards des élèves et des professeurs qui devaient se demander ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Je réfléchissais à tout ce que m'avait dit Alexandra. Le climat de l'Angleterre ne m'avait pas paru aussi tendu mais je ne m'étais pas vraiment intéressé aux rouages du monde magique anglais. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les gryffondors et les serpentards ne s'aimaient pas. Je trouvais toujours cela dommage, Serenity était une serpentarde et elle était charmante, même Seamus avait fini par le reconnaître : c'était une preuve qu'il y avait du bon partout.

En tant que sang-pur, Alexandra se trouvait au centre d'un jeu d'alliance complexe qui tournait autour du directeur de Poudlard et d'un ancien mage noir qui, selon les dernières rumeurs, n'était pas aussi mort qu'on le disait. Son oncle avait fait parti des intimes de Voldemort et elle m'avait avoué qu'il mettait la pression à son père -le chef de famille de la branche principale des Selwyn- pour qu'il prenne lui-même contact avec d'anciens partenaires de son frère.

Elle-même avait déjà été approchée par quelques jeunes hommes qui espéraient obtenir sa main en mariage. Cela permettrait à une famille de conserver son nom de sang-pur, souvent aux dépends de la volonté des deux tourtereaux ou uniquement de la jeune fille. Son père ne cédait pas encore sous la pression mais elle avait peur qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate et qu'elle soit obligée de se marier par convenance à une brute sanguinaire ou à un gamin qui cherchait à paraître plus dur qu'il ne l'était.

Je n'imaginais pas de pire sort que celui de devoir passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés d'une personne que l'on ne supporte pas -au mieux- ou que l'on haïsse -au pire. Mon ancêtre, Gabriel du Maine, s'était marié avec la descendante de la dynastie du Maine après que Guillaume le Conquérant eut confisqué le comté à ces derniers. Son mariage avait été organisé mais il avait eu de la chance : lui et sa femme avaient fini par s'aimer (ils finirent même par avoir sept enfants, trois fils et quatre filles, qui firent le malheur de la communauté magique française… et des communautés étrangères, les du Maine étaient de grands voyageurs !).

Je compatissais donc au sort qui serait réservé à la pauvre Alexandra si ce qu'elle craignait venait à se produire. Je trouvais quand même étrange que le mage noir ait disparu la nuit où il avait décidé de tuer les Potter -c'était donc pour cela que le gamin était si connu et observé !- et qu'on le dise toujours vivant. Enfin, je n'étais pas un spécialiste des simulations de mort et lui laissait donc le bénéfice du doute. D'autant plus, qu'apparemment Voldemort avait été présent à Poudlard il y a trois années de cela, il aurait été collé au crâne du professeur Quirell : cette histoire m'avait l'air totalement extravagante et -oserais-je le dire ?- bidon mais je n'avais pas été présent donc je gardai mes opinions pour moi.

Alexandra m'avait raconté tout cela après m'avoir observé de la tête aux pieds et s'être longtemps arrêtée sur mon bol de pudding, je lui en proposai mais elle refusa assez sèchement. Elle enchaîna ensuite en détaillant la renommée de ma famille. Apparemment, même si nous n'étions pas considérés comme des sangs-purs et souvent considérés comme des fous, nous avoir comme alliés était plutôt bien vus dans le monde.

J'appris ainsi que nous avions la réputation de tenir nos promesses, d'être fous mais extrêmement puissants. Les familles que nous protégions prospéraient toutes à travers le monde, sauf en Amérique d'où elles avaient tendance à émigrer rapidement. Je devrai un jour montrer plus d'attention à ce genre de choses, mais comme je n'étais pas encore chef de famille, ce qu'elle me racontait m'était à peu près inconnu. Je ne me souciais guère de la façon dont les étrangers me percevaient, je profitais encore de ma jeunesse pour me conduire comme bon me semblait.

Enfin, après ces magnifiques exposés que j'écoutais avec politesse malgré le fait qu'ils ne m'intéressaient guère, elle m'annonça qu'elle était d'accord pour être ma partenaire à quelques conditions près. De lourdes négociations suivirent qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles organisées par les politiques, j'étais même assez fier de ma patience.

Je devais maintenant décider si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Si elle acceptait de m'aider, j'allais me retrouver plongé dans les intrigues politiques d'Angleterre sans en avoir vraiment envie. Pire encore, j'allais entraîner ma famille dans mes problèmes. Alexandra voulait que je l'aide à quitter l'Angleterre et à s'installer en France à la fin d'année pour pouvoir fuir la guerre qui, selon son oncle, n'allait pas tarder à se déclencher.

Elle ne pensait pas que sa famille la laisserait partir sans essayer de la récupérer. Je risquais même de me faire accuser de kidnapping (je ne l'avais encore jamais été !) ! Et tout ça, pour ma vengeance sur Dumbledore. Certains abandonneraient sur l'instant mais j'étais têtu. Elle avait en outre promis de parler aux autres filles de serpentard si je refusais son offre pour qu'elles ne sortent pas avec moi. Et je ne voulais pas finir par demander à Maximilien ou à Seamus de se travestir pour m'aider : j'étais certain de finir dans un fossé où personne ne me retrouverait.

D'autre part, c'était une jeune fille en détresse et un jeune homme galant se devait de secourir les princesses en danger. Ce ne serait pas très chevaleresque de lui refuser mon aide. Ce dernier point finit par emporter mon bon sens (quel bon sens ? dirait Maximilien) et je décidais de l'aider. C'est donc serein et certain que je faisais la bonne décision que je m'endormis.

L'œuf doré, que j'avais récupéré pendant la première tâche, gisait, abandonné, sous mon lit aux côtés d'une pile de livres et de mes cours que je fourrais là-bas pour éviter qu'ils ne m'encombrent.

* * *

_Avoutre : débauché, insulte du Moyen-Age_

_Le contexte historique du Maine au Moyen-Age est bien sûr adapté et donc faux. De même, je sais le fourchelangue n'est utilisé que pour parler aux serpents mais j'avais besoin de faire quelques changements: j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop._

_Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plu, en tout cas, je m'amuse bien __à l'écrire._


	5. Chapter 5

_Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire: ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Vos reviews me donnent vraiment envie de continuer à écrire et m'empêchent de tomber dans le syndrome de la page blanche. Merci pour votre soutien._

_Sur ce, les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à moi. Et il y a toujours plus d'OC qui apparaissent... Je vais essayer de caser un peu plus de personnages de l'histoire plus tard... Essayer étant le mot clé._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le bal de Noël

Ou

« J'ai fait rougir Rogue ! »

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je donnais des cours de français à Alexandra. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que si elle allait devoir s'installer en France, la première chose à faire serait d'apprendre la langue. Elle ne connaissait malheureusement que l'anglais, ses parents n'ayant jamais eu l'idée de lui faire apprendre une langue étrangère. Ne parlons même pas du cursus proposé par Poudlard !

Je trouvais le fait qu'elle ne parlait que l'anglais étrange. J'étais moi-même trilingue, je parlais le français, l'anglais et l'arabe. Nous avions des amis proches en Angleterre et en Egypte, j'avais donc dû m'adapter. Je savais me débrouiller en russe et en japonais aussi, enfin, disons que je connaissais la plupart des jurons et quelques formules de politesse.

Alexandra était une jeune fille intelligente qui faisait des progrès rapides. Elle était attentive aux cours que je lui donnais et faisait ses devoirs avec soin. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là. Par contre, son envie de toujours vouloir tout planifier m'énervait quelque peu.

J'avais demandé sa main pour le bal le soir même où Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il allait avoir lieu et de nombreuses filles parurent jalouses d'elle, cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire, loin de là. Le dimanche suivant, elle avait passé trois heures à planifier la manière dont devait se dérouler la soirée. Je m'étais fait reprendre plusieurs fois à cause de mon manque d'attention et elle était presque devenue hystérique quand je lui avais demandé si on ne pouvait pas se laisser porter par le courant. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à lâcher prise !

Alexandra avait donc déjà choisi sa robe, vérifié que mes propres vêtements étaient à son goût et m'avait reproché de ne pas encore avoir trouvé un moyen pour espionner le bureau du directeur sans être vu : je ne lui avais bien entendu pas révélé que Seamus m'avait donné la solution, il ne me l'aurait pas pardonné. Après avoir fouillé dans ses affaires pour vérifier qu'elle possédait tout ce qui lui fallait pour se coiffer et se maquiller, elle m'avait traîné dans une salle mise à disposition des élèves souhaitant apprendre à danser.

Elle m'avait cru incapable de produire un seul pas correct et je dus l'étonner pour la première fois depuis que je lui avais demandé si elle acceptait d'être ma partenaire de vengeance. J'étais un excellent danseur, ma mère m'ayant entraîné depuis ma prime jeunesse. Elle réussit à se détendre le temps d'une dizaine de danses et je passais enfin un agréable moment en sa compagnie.

Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous rencontrer les lundi et jeudi soirs à la bibliothèque pour les cours de français et nous passions nos dimanche ensemble dans des cadres moins studieux. J'avais ainsi visité la salle commune des serpentards et elle avait pu visiter notre carrosse. J'apprenais peu à peu à la connaître et j'espérais pouvoir faire d'elle une de mes amis proches.

J'avais ensuite entrepris de lui présenter mes amis. Elle resta polie avec Maximilien et lui posa même quelques questions sur sa famille et sa vie en France. J'eus beaucoup plus de mal à lui faire accepter de se comporter civilement avec Seamus. Ce ne fut qu'avec l'aide de Serenity que je réussis à la convaincre que tous les gryffondors n'étaient pas aussi stupides et orgueilleux que ce que racontaient les rumeurs.

Seamus et Alexandra avaient réussi à rester en la présence l'un de l'autre pendant cinq minutes avant que le gryffondor ne trouve une excuse pour disparaître. J'étais assez fier de moi, la dernière fois que deux personnes de ces deux maisons s'étaient parlés poliment semblait remonter à bien loin.

Enfin, en cette fin d'après-midi, nous étions installés à la bibliothèque, à une table hors de vue de madame Pince et à l'écart des autres élèves. Alexandra venait de finir de me détailler l'éducation qu'elle avait suivie jusque là et je réfléchissais au futur travail que je pourrais lui proposer en France. Il était hors de question que je laisse une pauvre jeune femme vulnérable sans moyen de survivre après l'avoir emmenée avec moi.

\- Je suis certain que tu pourrais faire une excellente manager d'hôtel et peut être même devenir directrice quand tu auras plus d'expérience. Après tout, s'occuper d'un hôtel équivaut à tenir sa maison, avec plus de personnel et de surface…

Alexandra fronça légèrement le nez et plissa les yeux avant de réfléchir à la question. Elle ne semblait pas très emballée par ma proposition.

\- Les hôtels n'engagent pas de managers ici, c'est différent en France ?

Je me retins de lever au ciel.

\- Je te parle d'hôtels pour les non sorciers.

\- Les moldus ?

\- Tu sais, je ne trouve pas cela très poli de les appeler comme ça. Ce sont des personnes comme nous. J'ai moi-même plusieurs membres de ma famille qui sont d'origine non-sorcière !

\- Oh !

Elle semblait surprise par cette révélation.

\- Mais ces… personnes et leur monde, c'est tellement archaïque ! Ils ne peuvent rien faire sans magie !

Je ne me gênai pas pour lever les yeux au ciel cette fois.

\- C'est complètement débile ce que tu racontes là. Je suis sûr que le monde sorcier leur paraîtrait totalement désuet s'ils pouvaient le voir ! Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas d'électricité, très peu de transports en commun, vous vivez repliés sur vous-mêmes et je ne te parle même pas de la technologie !

\- Mais nous possédons des pouvoirs qu'ils n'ont pas, dont ils ne peuvent que rêver.

\- Et alors, est ce une raison pour les mépriser ? Moi, je les admire, ces personnes ont réussi à se débrouiller sans magie et à développer des technologies magnifiques juste grâce à leur imagination et à leur intellect. T'es-tu déjà promenée dans le monde des non-sorciers ?

\- Non. Les sangs-purs n'ont pas pour habitude de se rendre dans le monde moldu. Le fait de s'intéresser au monde moldu est vu comme une honte par la plupart des sorciers, nous considérons qu'ils ne peuvent rien nous apporter car ils nous sont inférieurs.

\- Tu devrais essayer de te faire ta propre idée avant de juger des personnes que tu ne connais pas. Tu pourrais être surprise.

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle ne me paraissait pas convaincue mais je me promis de l'emmener chez les non sorciers un jour. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et de nombreux endroits à visiter. J'espérais qu'elle arriverait à voir la beauté d'un monde qui lui était étranger et qu'elle lui donnerait sa chance.

* * *

Une semaine avant le bal, je décidai d'approcher Harry Potter. Alexandra m'avait encore sermonné sur mon manque d'initiative et j'avais décidé de lui faire plaisir. Je pénétrais donc dans la grande salle à l'heure du repas avec Maximilien. Je fis une légère courbette en direction de mademoiselle Selwyn qui rougit quelque peu, avant de me diriger vers la table des gryffondors.

Mon ami et moi nous assîmes en face de Potter et de deux de ses amis, un roux (encore un ! J'avais l'impression d'en voir partout depuis que j'étais arrivé) et une touffe de cheveux plongée dans un livre. Je dus leur demander de m'appeler par mon prénom avant de pouvoir aborder le sujet qui me tenait à cœur.

\- Selon ce que j'ai entendu, tu serais en possession d'une cape d'invisibilité…

\- Une cape d'invisibilité, non mais qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

La fille essaya de tourner mon affirmation en ridicule mais le regard qu'elle avait échangé avec les deux garçons la trahit. Seamus avait bien raison.

\- J'aimerais que tu me la prêtes pour la journée du vingt-quatre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux en faire ? demanda Harry.

\- Espionner deux ou trois personnes. Ce n'est rien d'important, juste une petite vengeance à mettre en place.

Les trois gamins plissèrent les yeux avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre et de se concerter en de furieux murmures. Ils me semblaient assez opposés à l'idée de me prêter la cape. Je ne leur en tenais pas rigueur, ils ne me connaissaient pas vraiment et le gamin et moi étions des adversaires dans le tournoi. Harry finit par me répondre :

\- Je suis désolé, mais ce ne sera pas possible.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente. Qu'est ce que tu aimerais en échange ?

Ce fut le roux qui prit la parole cette fois :

\- Tu as déjà résolu l'énigme de l'œuf ?

Je trouvais le changement dans la conversation assez abrupt et dus me forcer à penser à nouveau au tournoi que j'avais occulté de mes pensées depuis la première tâche. En parlant du tournoi, qu'est ce que j'avais fait de cet œuf ? Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vu depuis le vingt-quatre novembre… Oh, ce n'était pas bien grave, il était de toute façon inutile.

\- Non, j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec les serpentards alors ?

\- Alexandra a accepté de m'aider à me venger, c'est tout, on prépare quelque chose de spécial pour le bal. Je peux avoir la cape maintenant ? J'ai répondu à tes questions.

\- NON ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- Allez, j'en ai juste besoin dans l'après midi, je te la rendrai avant le bal ! S'il te plaît.

J'avais conscience de commencer à geindre misérablement mais, pour ma défense, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me refuse ce que je voulais. Soit les gens connaissaient ma famille et me donnaient ce que je demandais ou je marchandais avec eux ou je le prenais de force, voir quelqu'un me refuser quelque chose était une chose rare.

\- Il est hors de question que tu utilises la cape d'Harry pour enfreindre le règlement, intervint la fille, cela risquerait de nous retomber dessus.

\- Je peux vous prêter Maximilien pendant tout le temps dont j'aurai besoin de la cape ! Utilisez le pour faire vos devoirs ou quelque chose.

\- Eh, je ne suis pas ta propriété !

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes et donc tu vas m'aider. J'ai besoin de toi… mon _ami_.

Je l'entendis soupirer à mes côtés mais n'y fit pas attention. Ma proposition semblait avoir capté l'attention des deux garçons mais la fille eut bientôt fait de les remettre dans le droit chemin, c'est-à-dire celui qui ne m'arrangeait pas.

\- Si je dois te la prêter, je veux savoir exactement ce que tu comptes en faire.

\- Vous devez promettre de ne rien dire à personne alors. Même quand vous saurez ce que je vais faire.

\- Harry, ne l'écoute pas, ça ne va t'amener que des ennuis.

Le quatrième champion finit par écouter son amie et suivre la voie de la raison. Il n'eut finalement pas envie de connaître mes projets et les trois gamins quittèrent la table la tête haute en me mettant en garde contre de futurs hypothétiques problèmes. Seamus vint rapidement prendre leur place, quand il les vit partir, pour me demander s'ils avaient accepté de me prêter la cape. Je laissais le soin à Maximilien de rapporter l'entrevue pendant que je noyais mon chagrin dans le pudding.

* * *

J'avais à nouveau essayé de négocier avec Harry Potter mais il refusait toujours de me prêter sa cape sans savoir dans quoi il s'engageait. Je lui avais bien expliqué qu'il pouvait dire au directeur que je lui avais volé sa cape s'il ne voulait vraiment rien avoir à faire avec mon plan, mais je n'avais pas réussi à lui faire changer d'avis.

Malheureusement, mon obstination semblait avoir piqué l'intérêt des trois gryffondors qui me suivaient de plus en plus du regard. Je les avais même surpris à m'espionner quelques fois. Ce comportement me mettait peu à peu les nerfs à vif mais je ne pouvais décemment pas m'attaquer à trois gamins qui ne m'avaient rien fait.

Je devins donc de plus en plus invivable au fur et à mesure que le bal de noël approchait. Et ce n'était pas l'envie de contrôle d'Alexandra qui allait calmer mes nerfs. Je finis par lui annoncer le vingt-trois que je ne savais toujours pas comment espionner le bureau de Dumbledore sans être pris en flagrant délit et la remontrance qui suivit fut mémorable. Elle n'avait pas encore compris que je m'étais engagé à l'aider et que je le ferai même si mon plan de vengeance devait tomber à l'eau. Elle pensait sûrement que j'allais la laisser tomber si elle ne m'aidait pas. C'était un des défauts des serpentards qui étaient de nature bien trop soupçonneuse, ils ne faisaient confiance à personne.

* * *

Le jour du bal arriva enfin et j'étais stressé. Mon plan était bancal et Alexandra s'inquiétait de tout. Maximilien souriait bêtement dans son coin, le trio de gryffondors ne me lâchait pas des yeux, Seamus semblait se délecter de mon malheur et Dumbledore avait les yeux qui pétillaient. J'étais maudit.

Alexandra décida finalement de rogner sur son temps de préparation en vue du bal pour m'accompagner dans ma quête du mot de passe du bureau du directeur. Elle avait jeté sur nous un sort de désillusion -elle s'était retenue de me crier dessus quand elle avait appris que je ne le connaissais pas- et nous nous étions installés dans un coin d'où nous pouvions voir le bureau du directeur.

Nous fûmes dérangés par Harry et ses amis deux heures après avoir pris position.

\- Ils sont là, j'en suis certain ! Ils n'ont pas bougé depuis treize heures.

\- Ils doivent préparer un seul coup. Pourquoi on ne les voit pas ? Hermione ?

\- Sincèrement… Humanum revelio.

Je ne connaissais pas ce sort mais Alexandra semblait savoir de quoi il retournait. Elle me prit la main, annula les sorts qui nous maintenaient invisibles, me plaqua contre le mur avant de se coller contre moi et de m'embrasser. J'émis un petit son surpris avant de répondre à son baiser. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de prendre du bon temps !

Deux exclamations surprises et une dégoûtée se firent entendre quand le trio de gryffondors passa le coin du mur et nous vit. Alexandra s'éloigna de moi pour se tourner vers eux avec un air méprisant sur le visage :

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? leur demanda t-elle.

\- Oh rien, on ne faisait que passer par là, répondit la fille, on est désolés. On va vous laisser.

Elle tira ses deux amis derrière elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement de nous. Nous fûmes alors surpris par le professeur Rogue qui arrivait dans notre dos.

\- Dix points en moins pour serpentard, mademoiselle Selwyn, j'attends un comportement beaucoup plus honorable des membres de ma maison. Quant à vous, du Maine, je vous prierais de ne pas corrompre mes élèves. Maintenant, dégagez, je suis sûr que vous avez des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur, nous ne voudrions pas nous présenter ce soir dans un état lamentable, répondis-je. Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi.

Je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons quand le professeur de potions m'interrompit.

\- Je vous aurai à l'œil ce soir, du Maine.

Je ne lui répondis pas et fis mine de m'éloigner de lui en serrant la main d'une Alexandra rougissante aux yeux baissés vers le sol. Nous fîmes trois pas avant de revenir sur notre chemin. J'eus le temps d'entendre Rogue annoncer clairement à la gargouille, qui gardait le bureau, Fizzwizzbizz avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les escaliers.

\- C'est bon, soupirai-je, on l'a.

Alexandra passa sa main sur sa jupe pour en faire disparaître des plis imaginaires avant d'arriver à croiser mon regard. Ce baiser avait été le premier que nous avions partagé et il semblait l'avoir mise assez mal à l'aise.

\- Tu sais qu'on va sûrement faire pire ce soir ?

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

\- Non, non. Ça va aller, c'est juste que… ça m'a surprise, c'est tout. Ça va aller. Bon, je vais aller me préparer. Passe me chercher à dix-neuf heures trente devant la salle commune et sois à l'heure !

Je la regardai partir avant de me diriger vers le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Je ne la comprenais pas. Elle ne me semblait pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce que nous allions faire ou bien, elle se sentait trop à l'aise ? Oh, je n'en savais rien ! Les filles et leurs mécanismes internes m'avaient toujours paru obscurs. Enfin, si elle disait que tout allait bien, alors j'allais la croire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente insultée non plus. Si seulement, elle me faisait un peu plus confiance. Je soupirai. On ne pouvait pas changer un serpentard du jour au lendemain non plus. Mais j'étais sur la bonne voie et c'était ce qui comptait.

* * *

Je me trouvais devant la salle commune des serpentards à dix-neuf heures vingt-cinq. J'avais abandonné Maximilien qui sortait avec Eléanore, une de nos camarades de classe. Je n'avais pas encore croisé Seamus et j'espérais pouvoir le tenir éloigné d'Alexandra le plus longtemps possible, je ne tenais pas à la stresser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Alexandra me rejoignit à vingt-heures moins le quart mais je ne lui en tins pas rigueur, une dame devait savoir se faire désirer. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe de soirée verte qui se mariait magnifiquement avec sa chevelure blonde qui cascadait pour l'occasion dans son dos nu. Elle avait masqué les quelques imperfections de son visage pour la soirée et arborait un grand sourire. Elle tourna quelques fois sur elle-même et je lui fis des compliments qui la firent rougir.

Je lui tendis mon bras et elle s'empressa de le prendre. Elle salua ses amies et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle. Je marchais lentement ne sachant pas quel genre de chaussures elle portait et la foule nous créa un passage quand elle nous vit arriver. Je souris aux personnes présentes et Alexandra se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur mon bras.

J'avais cru comprendre que les serpentards n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés par les autres maisons et se trouvaient donc peu souvent au centre de l'attention. Je concevais donc qu'elle ressente un peu d'appréhension à l'idée que la plupart des regards soient tournés vers elle.

\- Tu n'as à avoir honte de rien, tu es magnifique, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

\- Arrête de me faire rougir.

Je l'entraînai vers Maximilien que je venais d'apercevoir au bas du grand escalier. Je saluais sa partenaire qui échangea ensuite quelques mots avec Alexandra à propos de tissus et de bijoux. Des trucs de filles pas vraiment intéressants en somme.

\- Alors, prêt ? me demanda Maximilien.

\- Bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'un bal, rien qui ne puisse me faire peur.

\- Et elle ?

\- Elle m'a dit que tout allait bien. Je verrai sur le moment. Je ne tiens pas à la mettre dans une position inconfortable non plus.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est attachée à toi. Les femmes ont tendance à ne pas faire ce qu'elles ne veulent pas.

\- Si tu le dis. J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de savoir comment fonctionnait une femme. Trop de maux de tête.

Maximilien fut dispensé de me répondre par l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle. Un magnifique paysage glacé nous fit alors face, j'en eus le souffle coupé. C'était magnifique, les professeurs s'étaient surpassés. Nous entrâmes dans la salle en silence, c'était comme si nous avions peur de briser un enchantement.

Dumbledore nous souhaita la bienvenue avant de nous inviter à nous restaurer et à nous désaltérer. Il nous souhaita ensuite une bonne soirée avant d'aller rejoindre les autres professeurs. La salle se remplit alors d'exclamations ravies et de conversations animées.

Maximilien et moi abandonnâmes nos partenaires pour aller leur chercher à boire et quelques petits fours. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'Alexandra réussirait à avaler quelque chose mais j'avais faim. Je pris une bonne coupe de pudding de noël en prime : il avait l'air absolument délicieux. Nous servîmes les jeunes femmes avant de diriger la conversation vers le sujet de la musique.

Le bal en lui-même ne devait commencer que dans une demi-heure et la première danse était une valse mais ce qui allait suivre était une vraie énigme. Alexandra nous parla des différents groupes de musique à la mode dans le monde sorcier et nous tentions de les comparer à ce que nous connaissions en France.

Nous eûmes encore la visite de quelques connaissances qui vinrent nous saluer. Seamus passa en coup de vent pour éviter le conflit entre sa partenaire et la mienne. Tous les membres présents de Beauxbâtons vinrent nous souhaiter une bonne soirée et madame Maxime me rappela de me tenir correctement. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

Des connaissances d'Alexandra vinrent nous saluer, ils commentèrent tous la beauté de ma cavalière avant de me poser quelques questions polies sur le tournoi ou mon adaptation à l'école. La plupart ignoraient Maximilien et Eléanore tandis qu'Alexandra me glissait à l'oreille quelques informations importantes sur ces personnes. J'avais l'impression de me trouver au centre d'une intrigue politique dont je ne saisissais pas les enjeux, j'avais horreur de cela.

Enfin vint le moment tant attendu de la première danse. La foule libéra la piste et les champions furent priés de s'approcher avec leur partenaire. Je m'avançai avec confiance sur la piste et me plaçai en face d'Alexandra qui rougissait quelque peu. Krum et Diggory semblaient également à l'aise alors que le gamin avait l'air complètement paniqué. Ça lui apprendrait à contrarier mes plans, tiens !

Nous nous mîmes en place et les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent. Je me concentrai sur Alexandra et la musique tout en oubliant la foule qui nous entourait. Je bougeais avec grâce et mon entrain réussit à faire oublier sa gêne à ma partenaire qui se mit enfin à danser avec plaisir : elle était beaucoup plus fluide et libérée dans ses mouvements.

Je fis danser Alexandra jusqu'à ce que ses pieds crient au secours. Je la menai ensuite vers le buffet où je lui tirai une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et se reposer.

\- Tu étais magnifique sur la piste.

Elle fit un petit bruit étranglé dans son verre avant de rougir. Une fine tape sur l'épaule fut la seule réponse que j'obtins. Certaines de ses amies la rejoignirent bientôt et je laissai les filles commenter les robes de leurs rivales. Je me détendis enfin dans ma chaise et j'en profitai pour manger un peu de pudding, il faudra que je demande leur recette au chef de la cuisine avant de partir.

Je menai à nouveau ma cavalière sur la piste de danse quand elle se fut reposée et nous passâmes une excellente fin de soirée. Nous finîmes par devoir souhaiter bonne nuit à nos amis quelques minutes avant minuit pour pouvoir quitter la salle de bal. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ? Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je t'aiderai quand même.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai même plutôt envie de… enfin, c'est que tu peux être très agréable comme personne quand… bref, non, ça va. C'est juste que c'est le bureau du directeur.

\- Tu n'as qu'à tout me mettre sur le dos. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, je ne suis plus à ça près.

\- Ce serait assez hypocrite de ma part.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est ma vengeance à la base.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et j'énonçai clairement le mot de passe. Elle se décala et nous laissa passer. Je pris la main d'Alexandra et nous gravîmes les escaliers en courant comme des enfants. Quand nous arrivâmes dans le bureau, les portraits se réveillèrent et ceux qui avaient connu mon ancêtre se mirent à crier. Je leur lançai un rapide _silencio_ avant de m'approcher du bureau.

Alexandra regardait autour d'elle avec les yeux écarquillés, elle ne semblait pas avoir déjà mis les pieds dans cette pièce. Je la tirai de sa rêverie en balayant tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Dumbledore de la main pour le jeter par terre. Je déposai ensuite ma veste sur le bois avant de me diriger vers Alexandra.

Je la soulevai lentement, la fis tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle rie avant de la déposer sur le bureau. Je caressai lentement ses cheveux puis montai à mon tour sur le meuble qui craqua légèrement. Alexandra recula pour me laisser un peu plus de place puis m'attira à elle par le devant de ma chemise. Elle se coucha lentement sur ma veste et je l'embrassai tendrement en prenant soin de maintenir sa tête à l'écart du bois.

Ma seconde main se déplaça sur sa hanche où elle se posa sans bouger. Je sentis les mains de ma cavalière se balader dans mon dos où elles soulevèrent ma chemise pour se glisser contre ma peau. Ses mains froides me firent frissonner et me donnèrent envie de m'approcher encore plus d'elle.

Elle voulut écarter les jambes pour pouvoir mieux m'accueillir contre elle mais sa robe la gêna. Nous nous séparâmes alors et essayâmes de trouver une position plus confortable. Quelques gigotements plus tard qui nous firent rire, je me retrouvai plaqué au bureau avec une magnifique jeune femme assise sur mon bassin. Elle avait remonté sa robe sous ses cuisses pour pouvoir mieux se mouvoir et approcha à nouveau ses lèvres des miennes.

Les mains d'Alexandra rejoignirent cette fois mon torse qu'elle caressa de long en large tandis que ma main gauche se perdait dans sa chevelure soyeuse et que la droite reprenait sa place sur sa hanche. Nous étions si concentrés sur nous-mêmes et sur les nouvelles sensations que nous rencontrions ensemble, que l'arrivée des professeurs se fit sans que nous en ayons conscience.

\- Monsieur du Maine, mademoiselle Selwyn, mais… qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? Cette… cette… cette indécence, bon Dieu mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Nous fûmes sortis de notre monde par la professeure MacGonagall qui avait l'air hors d'elle. Alexandra rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux quand elle prit conscience de l'audience que nous avions attirée avant de cacher son visage contre ma poitrine. Je me relevai lentement en prenant soin de la maintenir contre moi pour apercevoir Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick dans le bureau.

Je souris en voyant leurs mines horrifiées et pris un malin plaisir à détailler le d'ordinaire stoïque professeur de potions qui arborait un visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je laissai finalement éclater un rire et Alexandra me donna une tape sur la tête pour la peine.

\- Veuillez descendre de ce bureau tout de suite ! ordonna encore la directrice des gryffondors. Albus, dites quelque chose !

\- Ce n'était qu'une rumeur, une rumeur passée de portraits à directeur depuis toutes ces années et oh, mon Dieu ! Mon bureau ! Souillé à jamais !

\- Albus, ressaisissez-vous bon sang.

\- Selwyn, je retire cent points à serpentard pour une conduite digne d'un animal, s'écria enfin Rogue.

Le professeur de potions s'approcha de nous et attrapa le bras de ma cavalière dans sa main avant de serrer. Je sentis Alexandra grimacer dans mon cou et portai ma propre main sur le poignet du professeur, je serrai.

\- Vous lui faites mal. Lâchez-la !

\- De quel droit osez-vous me donner des ordres ? Vous souillez cet endroit…

Il tira, délogea ma main et Alexandra alla s'écraser au sol.

\- Severus, le cri scandalisé de Chourave passa inaperçu.

Je sautai à terre et m'accroupis devant Alexandra. Je la relevai gentiment et elle passa ses mains sur le devant de sa robe pour se rendre à nouveau à peu près présentable.

-… sacré de Poudlard, vous, un simple _visiteur_. N'avez-vous donc aucun respect pour l'autorité ? Pour vos hôtes ?

\- Le respect est une chose qui se gagne. Et vous, _monsieur_, êtes très loin de l'obtenir.

Je me retins de tirer ma baguette contre le professeur de potions quand je vis la marque rouge qui ornait le bras de ma partenaire. Je récupérai ma veste et la lui passai sur les épaules avant de lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle hocha la tête. Je lui tendis galamment mon bras et elle le prit avec assurance.

\- Albus ! Vous n'allez pas laisser un élève s'en tirer avec un tel comportement !

Le directeur regardait les quatre portraits qui m'avaient insulté lors de ma visite précédente dans le bureau et se dirigea vers eux. Ils semblaient se cacher leur visage dans leur main et je souris en voyant qu'ils rougissaient.

\- Monsieur du Maine, expliquez-vous ! somma le petit professeur de sortilèges.

\- On n'a demandé de moi qu'une conduite exemplaire lors du tournoi, rien n'a été dit à propos du reste de mon temps libre.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de… ? Sur le bureau du directeur, bon Dieu, intervint Chourave.

\- Simple tradition familiale.

Les yeux des professeurs s'écarquillèrent encore plus et Rogue se remit à rougir en regardant le bureau derrière moi.

\- Mon ancêtre, Gabriel, a consommé son mariage sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. On raconte dans ma famille que le bureau possède des vertus magiques, qu'il porte chance. Ça aurait été dommage de laisser passer une telle occasion de vérifier une telle théorie.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous alliez… sur le bureau du directeur… avec mademoiselle Selwyn ?

Je souris de plus belle devant l'hypothèse de MacGonagall. Je ne me serais jamais abaissé à faire l'amour à une fille que je venais à peine de rencontrer mais ils ne savaient pas cela et je décidai de jouer avec leurs nerfs.

\- Un gentleman ne révèle jamais ses intentions, madame.

Elle rougit légèrement avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Monsieur du Maine, mademoiselle Selwyn, ce genre de comportement est tout bonnement inacceptable. Le directeur étant dans l'incapacité de réagir comme il se doit, l'issue de cette transgression sera discutée demain dès que nous aurons contacté vos parents.

Je sentis la main d'Alexandra serrer mon bras.

\- Maintenant, veuillez aller vous coucher. Sans faire de détours.

Nous souhaitâmes une bonne soirée aux professeurs avant de nous diriger vers les escaliers. Je m'arrêtai avant de disparaître pour me tourner vers Dumbledore qui regardait maintenant son bureau avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Monsieur le directeur ? Personne ne donne d'ordre à un du Maine sans en subir les conséquences. Souvenez-vous en.

\- MONSIEUR DU MAINE !

MacGonagall était à nouveau scandalisée et je me dépêchai de disparaître. Rogue nous suivit dans les escaliers et comme je ne voulais pas laisser Alexandra seule en sa compagnie, je l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa salle commune. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois malgré les grognements prononcés de Rogue puis lui baisai lentement la main pour enfin lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle me répondit en rougissant et disparut dans sa salle commune.

Je m'apprêtai à quitter les cachots quand je fus plaqué contre le mur par Rogue. Sa baguette vint se poser lentement sur ma gorge.

\- Vous vous croyez si intelligent et êtes si imbu de vous-mêmes que vous pensez pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il vous plaît. J'en ai vu bien d'autres, des petits arrogants dans votre genre et savez-vous ce qui leur est arrivé ? Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Je ferais attention si j'étais vous, du Maine, vous vous mettez à dos les mauvaises personnes.

\- Etes vous en train de me menacer ?

\- Je vous mets en garde. Arrêtez de tourner autour de mes élèves et tenez vous tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou quelque chose pourrait bien vous arriver.

\- Merci du conseil. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas en train de me menacer, je me verrais alors dans l'obligation de vous éventrer comme le chien que vous êtes.

J'enfonçai ma dague à travers les différentes épaisseurs de tissu qui couvraient l'estomac de Rogue et je tirai un peu de sang qui imbiba ses vêtements. Il prit enfin conscience de l'arme pointée sur lui et retira sa baguette de ma gorge.

\- Vous vous pensez tellement supérieur aux autres, cracha t-il, mais au fond vous n'êtes qu'un gamin pathétique. Votre arrogance sera votre mort.

Il me tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs des cachots.

\- Ne vous approchez plus d'Alexandra. Elle est sous ma protection maintenant.

Je le regardai disparaître dans l'obscurité avant de me diriger vers la sortie du château et les jardins. Je ne pensais pas en venir en mains avec un professeur. J'avais vraiment dû énerver Rogue. J'avais eu l'impression que je lui rappelais un mauvais souvenir quand il m'avait menacé, comme s'il se souvenait de quelqu'un qu'il haïssait, quelqu'un qu'il avait assimilé avec moi. Enfin, tant qu'il me laissait tranquille, ainsi que mes amis, tout irait bien.


	6. Chapter 6

_Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Les OC proviennent de mon imagination fertile même si Raphaël fait un peu ce qu'il lui plaît._

_Comme promis, ce chapitre met un peu plus en scène des personnages de HP. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 6

Cadeaux de noël

Ou

« Mes cadeaux ne sont pas dangereux, il suffit juste de savoir comment les prendre ! »

Je fus réveillé le matin du vingt-cinq décembre par un orang-outan qui avait décidé d'utiliser la porte de ma chambre comme punching-ball. Je commençai par l'ignorer mais quand cela devint insupportable, je décidai de regarder l'heure. Dix heures du matin. Je grognai, il était encore bien trop tôt pour que je me lève ! J'adorais faire la grasse matinée, c'était un de mes péchés mignons et tout le monde le savait, j'allais maudire la personne qui avait osé me réveiller.

\- Raphaël, on a un petit problème qui requiert ta présence d'urgence.

\- Va te faire voir, Maximilien, je dors.

\- C'est important. Tes cadeaux de noël sont arrivés et il y en a un qui bouge.

\- MacLeold ?

\- Kawagura.

Je grognai. Si ce n'était pas les MacLeold, Maximilien devait pouvoir gérer.

\- C'est juste une plante alors, rien de grave. Laisse moi dormir.

\- Ça bouge, Raphaël et… c'est en train de manger le paquet d'emballage.

\- M'en fiche.

Je me retournai dans mon lit, m'emmitouflai dans mes couvertures et plaçai mon oreiller sur ma tête pour essayer d'atténuer le bruit de Maximilien et pouvoir me rendormir. J'entendis les pas de mon ami s'éloigner de ma porte avant que des cris de filles n'interrompent ma tranquillité. Je soupirai fortement mais ne me levai pas. J'allais prendre ma baguette pour insonoriser la pièce quand Maximilien revint. Il ne toqua pas et entra dans ma chambre. Il était paniqué.

\- Raphaël, Fleur a sorti la Dague !

Cela réussit à me faire me lever. Je lâchai tous les jurons que je connaissais, attrapai le poignard et ma baguette qui traînaient sur ma table de chevet avant de me précipiter torse-nu dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient présents et se tenaient autour du sapin qui surplombait les cadeaux de noël.

Ils faisaient un cercle à un mètre de distance de l'arbre de noël et je pus constater, qu'en effet, un de mes cadeaux bougeait et mangeait son emballage : on pouvait déjà distinguer une feuille par un des trous.

Fleur Delacour se tenait en face de moi avec une dague au fourreau doré, serti de rubis et à la garde en os, dans la main. Elle ne l'avait pas encore dégainée et je remerciais le ciel de m'accorder cette petite consolation. Cette dague avait été maudite par les MacLeold au XIIIème siècle et volée par les Delacour en 1514. Dès qu'elle était dégainée, un du Maine mourrait d'une crise cardiaque dans l'heure.

Une guerre avait été déclenchée entre nos deux famille à cause de cette arme en 1651 après que les Delacour aient tué les deux tiers des du Maine avec la Dague. Le reste de ma famille avait réussi à infiltrer leur manoir et les deux famille étaient sur le point de s'autodétruire, quand des négociations prirent place grâce à l'arrivée des Nadi et des Finnigan venus en aide aux du Maine restants.

Il avait été convenu que les Delacour garderait la Dague maudite mais qu'il n'aurait le droit de l'utiliser qu'une fois par siècle. En échange, un membre des Delacour devrait se donner aux du Maine qui rendraient leur justice. Si l'accord n'était pas respecté, les Finnigan et les Nadi se chargeraient d'anéantir à jamais les Delacour et toutes les personnes qui leur étaient apparentées.

L'arme n'avait plus été utilisée depuis 1789 et dans la panique et le chaos occasionnés par la Révolution française, ma famille n'avait même pas pensé à exercer son droit de vengeance. Normalement, la Dague devait se trouver en possession du chef de famille des Delacour mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Je me demandais si Fleur l'avait en sa possession depuis le début du tournoi ou si elle venait seulement de l'obtenir.

\- Fleur.

\- Raphaël.

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard et la plupart des autres élèves, ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de la légende de la Dague, nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds et murmuraient entre eux pour essayer de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Je sentis Maximilien se positionner derrière moi et tirer un de ses poignards de ses bottes.

\- Range ton arme, Maximilien, cette affaire ne te concerne pas. C'est entre les Delacour et les du Maine.

Je ne tenais pas à entraîner mon ami et sa famille dans des histoires qui dépassaient de loin les choses dont il avait envie de se mêler.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Fleur ?

\- Je veux que tu récupères la chose qui est en train de détruire son emballage cadeau et que tu arrêtes d'apporter la honte sur notre école !

\- La honte ? De quoi est ce que tu parles, bon sang ?

\- Je suis allée prendre mon petit déjeuner ce matin, dans la grande salle et tu sais quoi ? Tous les élèves présents étaient au courant de ton coup d'hier soir ! Franchement, t'envoyer en l'air sur le bureau du directeur, tu n'as rien trouvé de plus infamant à faire ?

\- Je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air, comme tu dis. Alexandra et moi avons juste profité du bureau du directeur pour nous faire un petit câlin, rien de bien méchant. Je suis presque sûr que tu en as déjà fait autant…

Fleur rougit mais ne détourna pas son regard du mien.

\- Et je ne vois pas en quoi mes activités nocturnes te concernent.

\- Tes activités nocturnes, comme tu les appelles, ont terni ta réputation qui à son tour est apposée à celle de l'école. Je me suis fait traiter de putain ce matin par des personnes que je ne connais même pas parce qu'un petit idiot a décidé d'aller forniquer sur le bureau de Dumbledore cette nuit ! Il est hors de question que je sois assimilée à ton comportement dépravé plus longtemps alors je t'ordonne de commencer à te conduire correctement si tu ne veux pas voir mourir un de tes proches !

Je m'approchai d'elle et me plantai à quelques centimètres de son corps. Elle ne recula pas et soutint mon regard, elle avait du cran, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle remonta légèrement la dague sur sa poitrine pour pouvoir la dégainer en quelques secondes si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

\- Fleur, crachai-je, je ne vais sûrement pas commencer à t'obéir juste parce que tu menaces ma famille. Dégaine la Dague et je ferai en sorte de demander ta tête en compensation de celle que tu auras fait tomber et crois moi, ta mort ne sera _pas_ rapide. Alors la prochaine fois que tu sortiras cette arme, sois prête à la dégainer ou sois certaine que si tu ne le fais pas, ta famille n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de mettre ses sales mains sur cette beauté. Quant à ta réputation, je m'en fous comme de ma première chaussette. Et je continuerai à agir comme bon me semble, un du Maine est libre, un du Maine fait ce qu'il veut quand il veut, peu importe les conséquences. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

La jeune fille ne me répondit pas mais ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux devant moi. Elle garda la Dague dans ses mains et je décidai de lui tourner le dos en espérant qu'elle ne la dégainerai pas : je ne tenais pas à voir mourir quelqu'un de ma famille. J'aurais pu récupérer l'arme assez facilement, Fleur ne m'arrivait pas à la cheville en ce qui concernait le combat mais si je le faisais, cela serait considéré comme un acte de guerre et la plupart des familles sorcières de France se battraient sûrement du côté des Delacour.

Les du Maine étaient influents et possédaient quelques bons alliés dans la communauté magique mais notre fortune venait de nos affaires dans le monde non magique. De même, notre influence s'étendait surtout dans ce même monde. Il était évident que nous étions connus dans le monde magique, mon père était le directeur de Beauxbâtons après tout, mais nous n'étions pas forcément appréciés de tous : on nous pensait trop imprévisibles, trop téméraires, trop fous pour s'associer sans danger avec nous. Et la famille des Delacour était un pilier de la communauté magique française. Une guerre entre nos deux familles n'amènerait que la ruine aux deux partis.

Je tournai donc le dos à Fleur, ramassai la dizaine de cadeaux qui m'étaient destinés en plaçant au-dessus de la pile la plante verte, qui essayait de sortir de sa cage de papier et de carton, avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Le silence régnait dans la salle commune et personne n'osa le briser avant que je ne fus hors de vue. Maximilien me suivit et je le laissai dans ma chambre pendant que j'allais prendre une douche. J'avais besoin de me détendre.

* * *

Maximilien, Eléanore et moi marchions vers le château sous les bourrasques de vent froid. Je grommelai en serrant contre moi le cadeau empoisonné des Kawagura. C'était une plante. Une plante verte avec des dents qui avait mangé son emballage et avait ensuite décidé de goûter à ma chaire. J'avais maintenant un magnifique trou dans mon bras droit qu'Eléanore avait rafistolé du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je ne tenais pas à aller voir les professeurs ou l'infirmière, je pensais les éviter pour un petit moment.

J'avais donc décidé de me débarrasser de mon cadeau empoisonné. Saeamus m'avait dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui était un grand adepte de botanique et j'espérais réussir à lui refiler mon cadeau empoisonné. Cette plante m'avait même empêché d'apprécier le cadeau que m'avait fait mes parents, les Finnigan et les Nadi : une magnifique nouvelle épée qui absorbait les sorts et se fondait aux vêtements pour devenir presque invisible. J'avais voulu aller l'essayer immédiatement mais Maximilien avait refusé de s'entraîner avec moi à cause de ma blessure.

J'avais donc passé le reste de la matinée à surveiller la plante que j'avais emprisonnée sous ma poubelle, à manger des bonbons et le pudding, que m'avaient envoyé mon frère et mes sœurs, et à raconter à mon ami la façon dont s'était déroulé mon plan. Il était plutôt inquiet pour moi et je réussis à le distraire en lui offrant mon cadeau : une semaine de vacances aux Bahamas pour deux personnes au mois de juillet. Maximilien méritait bien l'effort avec tout ce qu'il devait supporter. En échange, il m'offrit la transcription d'un journal d'un Scaramander, qui avait combattu des manticores en son temps, j'espérais pouvoir suivre ses traces cette été pour voir si je pouvais encore trouver certains de ces monstres.

Nous avions ensuite décidé d'aller manger et Eléanore se joignit à nous. Maximilien ne protesta pas et lui prit même la main pendant que nous marchions. Je ne fis pas de commentaires. Nous arrivâmes enfin au château et j'écartai le monstre feuillu de ma poitrine. J'avais fermé sa gueule avec du fil métallique mais je préférais être prudent. Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle et la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers nous. J'ignorai le silence qui se fit lentement dans la salle et me dirigeai vers la table des gryffondors où je m'assis en face de Seamus et de son ami Dean.

Je donnai à Seamus une petite boîte qui contenait les plans des derniers balais espagnols à la mode ( je les avais copiés cet été et les avais gardés précieusement pour cette occasion, sa famille serait ravie) et des instructions pour fabriquer une bombe à la façon des personnes non magiques : il me sourit et me remercia avec enthousiasme. Quant à lui, il m'offrit un harnais, un piolet, une corde et des mousquetons, je lui jetais un regard noir mais je le remerciais quand même, cela pourrait peut être servir… un jour.

Je demandais ensuite à mon ami irlandais qui était le gamin qui était accro aux plantes et il me désigna un petit garçon potelé avec un grand sourire sur le visage en grande discussion avec une rousse. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui pour déposer devant son assiette ma plante verte. Je lui expliquai que je l'avais trouvée dans la forêt interdite, qu'elle m'avait mordu, n'avait pas voulu me lâcher, que je l'avais donc mise en pot mais que je ne savais pas quoi en faire maintenant. En effet, il aurait été de mauvais goût de lui dire que je lui offrais un de mes cadeaux que je ne voulais pas !

Il me promit d'en prendre soin et je m'éloignai rapidement quand il commença à s'émerveiller devant un tel spécimen. Je venais à peine de rejoindre ma place qu'il dégringolait de la sienne à cause d'une plante verte hystérique qui essayait de lui arracher un morceau de chair. J'aurais peut être dû lui dire de ne pas enlever le fil métallique de sa bouche.

Harry et ses deux amis, qui ne se regardaient et ne se parlaient pas, entrèrent à leur tour dans la grande salle, aidèrent le gamin potelé à se débarrasser du monstre chlorophyllien avant de s'asseoir à côté de Dean. J'étais en train de raconter à Seamus et à ce dernier la façon dont le visage de Rogue avait pris une jolie teinte rouge hier soir, ce qui les fit rire, quand le silence se fit à nouveau dans la salle. Alexandra venait d'arriver et elle se dirigeait vers moi.

Je me levai pour l'accueillir, lui baisai la main avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Nous n'avions pas parlé du futur de notre relation et je ne voulais pas paraître prétentieux en l'embrassant devant tout Poudlard et quelques invités. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus la mettre mal à l'aise et paraître froid. Elle me sourit.

\- Raphaël, j'ai encore ta veste.

Elle me tendit mon vêtement mais je refusai de le prendre.

\- Tu peux le garder. Tu en auras peut être encore besoin. Et je ne compte pas me rhabiller en pingouin de si tôt ! Tu as faim ?

Elle haussa les épaules et me répondit par l'affirmative. Je lui tins la main pendant qu'elle s'installait à côté d'Eléanore. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans la salle et même Seamus me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés en essayant de me faire de discrets signes de main signifiants que je devais emmener Alexandra à une autre table. J'ignorai mon ami et m'assit sur le flanc gauche de la serpentarde.

\- Raphaël, tu pourrais me passer la viande, s'il te plaît ?

Je tendis le plat à ma voisine qui se servit en silence. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et je pris enfin conscience du silence qui régnait dans la salle. Même les professeurs nous fixaient. Eléanore entama une conversation sur un des derniers auteurs à la mode du monde magique anglais, un certain Lockhart, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler mais qui était populaire en France en ce moment apparemment.

Je regardai autour de moi et pus voir que la plupart des gryffondors nous jetaient des regards incrédules voire clairement hostiles. Je m'attendais à ce que tout explose d'une minute à l'autre. Alexandra eut le temps d'expliquer que Lockhart n'était plus très populaire en Angleterre et avait commencé à narrer quelques histoires de son temps à Poudlard en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal quand un brun, que je ne connaissais pas, ouvrit la bouche.

\- Qu'est ce qu'_elle_ fait ici ? Cette table n'est pas ouverte aux traîtres et aux… putains !

Des chuchotements furieux se firent alors entendre dans la salle. Les professeurs firent mine de rien avoir entendu, ils devaient encore nous en vouloir pour la veille. L'amie de Potter reprit le garçon qui, je l'appris, s'appelait MacLaggen, il ne tint pas compte de son opinion et s'approcha de nous.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous trouver une autre place où manger. On ne voudrait pas que notre table devienne votre nouveau lit d'amour.

\- Va te faire voir, MacLaggen, répondit Alexandra.

Elle fit mine de se lever mais je la retins.

\- Il ne me semble pas que tu sois autorisé à virer quelqu'un de cette table. Et cette jeune fille n'est pas une putain ! Présente lui tes excuses.

Il me regarda avec incrédulité et Seamus ferma lentement les yeux en serrant sa fourchette jusqu'à faire blanchir ses articulations.

\- Je ne t'ai pas causé, le débile. Et tu devrais arrêter de faire des vagues, on n'aime pas tellement qu'on s'en prenne à la réputation de notre directeur ou de notre école. Maintenant dégage avec ta pute !

\- Je t'ai dit de lui présenter tes excuses, pas de continuer à l'insulter. Il me semblait avoir été clair.

\- Raphaël, arrête, ça va aller…, essaya de me calmer Alexandra.

Mais ça n'allait pas, si je ne mettais pas fin maintenant aux odieux murmures qui se propageaient dans le château, ils finiraient par devenir permanents et j'aurais fini par entacher la réputation d'Alexandra. Je l'avais entraînée dans cette affaire, c'était donc à moi de l'en sortir. Je me levai, seule la table me séparait maintenant de MacLaggen.

\- Elle ne mérite pas mes excuses. Elle devrait avoir honte, déshonorer ainsi son école. On devrait la renvoyer.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas toi qui fait les règles alors.

Une petite troupe commença à s'amasser derrière le garçon et Maximilien éloigna quelque peu Eléanore de l'altercation. Alexandra resta à mes côtés. MacLaggen regarda du côté de la table des professeurs qui faisaient toujours mine de ne rien voir avant de pousser rudement Seamus hors de son chemin.

\- Je t'ai dit de la faire dégager de notre table, connard.

Je pris appui sur la table de la main droite, fis basculer mon corps sur celle-ci avant de faire entrer en collision mon pied et le nez de MacLaggen. J'entendis un « crac » très satisfaisant et il s'effondra à terre en criant. Les hostilités avaient démarré. La plupart des gryffondors tirèrent leur baguette et seul le bouclier d'Alexandra m'empêcha de finir défiguré à jamais par la trentaine de sorts qui venait vers moi.

Je mis encore trois personnes hors d'état de combattre avant de me glisser sous la table pour éviter une nouvelle vague de sorts. J'entendis vaguement les professeurs se disputer à la grande table mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je passai sous les jambes du gamin obsédé par la botanique, fit surface derrière lui, lui piquait sa nouvelle plante que je lançais dans le tas de mes ennemis. Quelques cris se firent entendre, ils se mirent à piétiner la pauvre monstruosité verte et je grimaçai, je n'avais pas voulu la détruire non plus. Le gamin courut dans le tas pour récupérer son bien : et c'était moi qu'on traitait de fou ?

Alexandra avait été rejointe par Maximilien et les deux s'en sortaient très bien contre les quelques brutes qui avaient décidé qu'ils faisaient un bien meilleur punching-ball que moi. Je replongeai sous la table pour éviter un sort de découpe et un sort de réduction. Je me pris quelques coups de pied avant de ressortir de l'autre côté de la table.

Un sort de découpe me fit une légère entaille dans le bras quand je me relevai et je vis Fleur me regarder avec un regard brûlant de haine. Je lui renvoyai un sort d'entrave qu'elle esquiva facilement. Ce fut le signal qui engagea les autres maisons dans le combat. Je ne savais pas vraiment pour qui ou contre qui ils se battaient mais je surveillai maintenant mes arrières.

Les professeurs prirent enfin conscience de l'ampleur du désastre et se mirent à agir. Les directeurs de maison se dirigèrent vers leurs élèves et firent sortir les plus jeunes de la grande salle. Madame Maxime et Karkaroff regroupèrent leurs charges et les emmenèrent hors de la zone des combats. Ma sous-directrice me fit signe de sortir de la salle mais je décidai de l'ignorer, après tout, j'avais commencé la bataille et c'était plutôt amusant.

Les serpentards finirent par se retourner contre les gryffondors et peu importait les mesures prises par les professeurs, personne ne les écoutait. Nous étions tous plus préoccupés par le combat et le potentiel danger pour les écouter. Les sorts se firent de plus en plus vicieux entre les deux maisons et je m'approchai de Maximilien et Alexandra. Nous formions un cercle et nous nous défendions ensemble.

J'étais occupé par un gryffondor qui m'avait engagé dans une sorte de duel et je ne vis le deuxième ennemi qui s'approchait de moi que quand il s'écroula à terre, Seamus se tenait derrière lui, une bouteille en verre fracassée à la main. Il me sourit, me fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la foule. J'étais rassuré, je pouvais toujours compter sur mon ami.

Je jetai un sort d'entrave à un poufsouffle qui s'écroula à terre juste avant d'entendre le cri caractéristique d'un hibou. Le courrier avait déjà été distribué et je relevai la tête. Un magnifique hibou noir fonçait sur moi, il appartenait aux MacLeold. Je grognai, leur timing était toujours désastreux. Le hibou se posa devant moi et lâcha son paquet à mes pieds. Quelques élèves le remarquèrent et pensèrent que je venais de me faire amener une arme. Une dizaine de personnes se jeta sur moi.

Seamus réapparut pour s'interposer entre moi et mes attaquants, il avait dû reconnaître l'animal et savait que ce cadeau pouvait être dangereux, et je ne parlais pas de danger dans le sens d'une petite coupure. Il réussit à en retenir trois en les propulsant à l'autre bout de la salle grâce au souffle d'une explosion et s'accrocha à la jambe d'un quatrième avant de se faire traîner au sol.

Les cinq autres personnes arrivaient sur moi rapidement et j'en mis deux hors d'état de nuire grâce à quelques coups de pied bien placés. J'érigeai ensuite un bouclier pour bloquer une vague de sort, me baissai et la plaçai entre mon cadeau et mes ennemis je cassai alors un nez, trois doigts, foulai un poignet et lançai un sort de feu qui consuma les vêtements d'un grand brun.

\- Raphaël !

Le cri de Seamus et son doigt tendu vers moi, ou plutôt vers ce qui se passait derrière moi, me fit me retourner en trois secondes. Un rouquin était à deux doigts d'attraper le paquet qui venait d'être déposé à mes pieds. Il était trop tard pour que j'essaye de l'arrêter, je ne pus que poser ma main sur l'épaule du gamin qui refermait sa main sur un danger potentiel et prier pour que rien n'explose ou ne me transforme en boue.

Une sensation désagréable se propagea dans mon corps et je me sentis tirer à partir de mon nombril. La grande salle disparut de mon champ de vision et je ne pus que m'agripper au gamin qui avait eu l'idée débile de ramasser le paquet qui m'était destiné. Je haïssais les portoloins, je haïssais les MacLeold et, par-dessus tout, je haïssais les gamins débiles qui se croyaient plus intelligents qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment.

* * *

Quand enfin je touchai terre, mes pieds se dérobèrent sous moi et je m'écrasai piteusement au sol. Je restai quelques secondes à terre avant de me relever. Le gamin roux, qui avait eu l'idée stupide de ramasser mon cadeau, se trouvait non loin de là, il était en train de s'épousseter les genoux. Quand, enfin, je réussis à me remettre sur pied, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un gobelin… Ou plutôt une gobeline et son enfant.

Un grand sourire naquit sur mon visage, c'était le meilleur cadeau de Noël que j'avais reçu cette année et j'allais pouvoir en profiter. J'avais atterri dans un village de gobelins que j'allais pouvoir massacrer pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je n'avais plus touché aux gobelins depuis mes onze ans.

En effet, ma famille évitait de se frotter à cette race de créatures magiques de peur d'épuiser leur nombre. Les enfants du Maine devaient tuer un gobelin à onze ans avant d'entrer à Beauxbâtons, c'était un rite initiatique. Mais à part ça, nous les laissions tranquilles, le plus souvent. C'était vraiment dommage car les gobelins étaient de farouches combattants. Mais un cadeau était sacré et devait être traité avec respect, j'allais donc profiter pleinement de cette opportunité pour me dégourdir les jambes.

La femelle gobelin finit par partir en courant et en criant vers quelque habitations que je distinguais à peine en contrebas. Elle allait sonner l'alarme. Je souris. Je passai la main dans mon dos avant de me souvenir que je n'avais pas d'épée sur moi. Et merde. J'allais devoir tout faire au poignard et à la baguette, bon, ça me ferait faire un peu d'exercice. Je sortis une de mes lames, ma baguette et me mis en marche. Je n'allais malheureusement pas bien loin, le rouquin embêtant me rattrapa bien vite.

\- Oh, oh, oh, où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? Je veux rentrer moi !

\- Personne ne t'a dit de toucher ce qui ne t'appartient pas. Dégage de mon chemin, j'ai un carnage à organiser.

Le gamin blanchit mais se plaça courageusement devant moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas tous les tuer, ils ne t'ont rien fait.

\- M'en fiche. Ce sont des créatures et les créatures sont faites pour être tuées… ou utilisées.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? C'est quoi cette logique de merde ? Ce sont des innocents, elle avait un bébé dans ses bras.

Je soupirai et lançai en passant à côté de lui :

\- Je peux faire un effort pour épargner les enfants, si tu veux. Maintenant va reprendre la boîte, ça devrait te ramener à Poudlard.

\- J'ai la boîte dans mes mains, elle ne marche pas pour le retour. Et tu vas t'arrêter, oui ! Je ne peux pas te laisser massacrer des innocents sans rien faire.

\- Ecoute gamin…

\- C'est Ron Weasley, connard.

-… je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas alors ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. Tu devrais être content que nous n'ayons pas atterri dans un pire endroit.

\- Et s'ils sont trop nombreux ?

\- Alors je mourrai en combattant, il y a pire comme mort : une crise cardiaque, la dysenterie…

\- Mais t'es pas bien !

Le gamin se replaça devant moi et tira sa baguette. Ses mains tremblaient un peu mais il semblait prêt à se battre pour ce qu'il pensait être juste. Je l'admirai. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait m'empêcher d'aller m'amuser. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, esquivai le sort d'entrave puis celui de stupéfixion qu'il m'envoya avant de le frapper à l'arrière du crâne avec la garde de ma dague. Il s'écroula, inconscient, au sol.

* * *

Je revis le gamin une demi-heure plus tard au milieu du village gobelin en flammes. La première chose que j'avais faite était de mettre le feu aux habitations, cela m'avait permis de me mouvoir avec plus de liberté à travers le village et avait le mérite d'occuper une partie des gobelins.

J'étais couvert de sang, majoritairement celui de mes victimes mais quelques gobelins avaient réussi à m'infliger des entailles, rien de grave. J'espérais juste que les lames n'avaient pas été empoisonnées. Enfin, il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour des choses que l'on ne pouvait pas changer. J'étais aussi un peu roussi mais cela me donnait un air encore plus menaçant, tout allait pour le mieux.

La plupart des combattants étaient morts, nombre de femmes et d'enfants avaient péri dans les flammes et je traquais maintenant les derniers survivants. Il fallait que j'élimine toute la colonie si je ne voulais pas risquer de représailles, je ne savais absolument pas dans quel pays je me trouvais et donc si la chasse aux gobelins y était autorisée. Ahhh, peut être que j'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de me lancer tête baissée dans cette entreprise. Enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'une solution, finir ce que j'avais commencé.

Et bien sûr, entre moi et mes dernières proies, se dressait Ron putain de Weasley. Son entêtement valait bien le fait que je l'appelle par son nom. Et puis, cela le démarquerait des autres rouquins. Il y en avait une vraie invasion à Poudlard.

Ron était roussi, un peu plus que moi et arborait un œil au beurre noir. Il s'était placé devant une dizaine de gobelins, huit gamins, trois femmes et un homme. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste inconscient, il n'aurait pas eu à voir ce qui allait se produire. J'étais désolé pour lui.

\- Ron, enlève toi de mon chemin.

\- Non.

\- Si je ne termine pas ce que j'ai commencé, on risque d'avoir des ennuis. Je ne sais même pas si la chasse aux gobelins est légale dans ce pays.

\- Tu ne les toucheras pas. Ils ne t'ont rien fait. Tu as massacré leurs famille, détruit leur village, cela ne te suffit pas ?

\- C'était amusant. Les soldats se sont bien battus et les cris des autres étaient… réjouissants.

\- Tu es malade.

Ron était un peu vert. Il transpirait beaucoup mais ne tremblait plus. Son nez était froncé et je pensais que l'odeur de chaire brûlée devait le dégoûter. Il avait l'air terrifié mais était prêt à agir selon ses convictions même s'il manquait de force, il avait gagné mon respect.

\- Ron, tu ne veux pas assister à ce qu'il va se passer. Laisse les et va t-en.

\- Je leur ai promis…

Il se mit à pleurer.

\- J'ai promis de les aider, je ne peux pas… les abandonner. Quand je suis arrivé, ils voulaient me tuer, ils pensaient que j'étais avec toi ! Si tu dois les toucher, tu devras me passer sur le corps.

Je me demandais s'il pensait que j'allais le tuer avec les gobelins. Je ne comptais pas lui faire de mal mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir compris. Il était terrifié mais ne vacillait pas. Je m'approchai lentement et je dus, cette fois, ériger un bouclier. Ses sorts étaient plus puissants et plus nombreux qu'avant, il se battait pour de vrai. Il ordonna aux gobelins de partir et ils s'enfuirent. Une de mes dagues frappa un gamin dans le dos.

Le cri du gobelin avait distrait Ron et j'en profitai pour le désarmer. Je rattrapai sa baguette et lui lançai un maléfice de Jambencoton quand je le dépassai. Je récupérai ma dague avant de m'avancer vers les créatures qui s'enfuyaient aussi rapidement qu'elles le pouvaient. L'homme resta en arrière et essaya de faucher mes jambes avec sa pique.

J'esquivai son attaque en sautant par-dessus son arme, puis me baissai à son niveau, sa pique passa à deux centimètres de ma gorge et je souris. Je déviai ensuite son arme avec mon poignard et passai sous sa garde. Ma lame s'enfonça dans son cœur. Les femmes furent les suivantes puis les enfants. Je dus courir pour les rattraper mais je les tuai tous. Je trouvai Ron sur le sol, assis avec le corps du premier gamin gobelin que j'avais tué dans ses bras. Il pleurait.

Je le laissai sur place et refis le tour du village. J'utilisai quelques sorts de reconnaissance pour vérifier que je n'avais oublié aucune créature. Il ne restait personne. Je revins sur mes pas vers Ron. J'annulai mon maléfice et le pris par le bras pour le relever. Il me frappa, je le lâchai et il s'écroula à terre.

\- Tu es un monstre. Un MONSTRE.

Je le laissai crier sa haine envers moi. Il ne me connaissait pas et je pouvais le comprendre mais c'était ce que j'étais. Les du Maine avaient beaucoup d'ennemis et étaient friands d'aventure. Pour éviter que nous mourrions tous avant nos vingt ans, nous subissions un entraînement intensif dès notre plus jeune âge. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas tuer un gobelin à onze ans étaient envoyés dans d'autres familles qui s'occuperaient d'eux, les aimeraient et les maintiendraient sains et saufs, loin des horreurs qui entouraient notre famille.

Les autres apprenaient à aimer l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans leurs veines quand ils passaient à deux doigts de la mort, l'euphorie quand ils se battaient nous apprenions à aimer le sang et le carnage : nous en avions besoin pour survivre. J'étais peut être un monstre aux yeux du monde entier mais je faisais ce qu'il fallait pour que ma famille survive.

Les du Maine s'étaient relâchés au dix-huitième siècle, avaient voulu devenir plus fréquentable. Nos ennemis s'étaient alors rassemblés, humains et créatures, et avaient tué la moitié de ma famille, les enfants, les adolescents et les du Maine par mariage furent les premiers touchés. Ils pensaient réussir à éliminer tous les du Maine et à les empêcher de renaître. Ils avaient eu tort, nous étions redevenus forts et nous les resterions à jamais.

J'aurais pu éviter le bain de sang ici, mais quand je rentrerai, couvert de sang et d'entrailles et roussi, cela enverrait un message à nos ennemis. J'étais le futur chef de famille des du Maine et j'étais fort. Ma famille ne serait pas laissée à la merci de nos ennemis. Il fallait bien cela après avoir épargné le dragon et avoir refusé d'attaquer Fleur après sa provocation. Et puis, ça avait été un bon combat.

Je laissai à Ron quelques minutes pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits avant de l'approcher à nouveau. Je le saisis fermement par le bras et le relevai. Il me repoussa et mon pied faillit entrer en contact avec une flaque de vomi. Je secouai un peu ma charge avant de transplaner. Nous arrivâmes au milieu de Pré-au -Lard sans problème. Oups, cela signifiait que je venais sûrement de commettre un carnage sur le sol britannique : j'aurais dû me douter que le cadeau des MacLeold cachait quelque chose.

Le rouquin s'éloigna de moi dès qu'il le put et je lui tendis sa baguette qu'il accepta sans rien dire. Son regard s'attarda sur moi et je pensai qu'il allait me jeter un maléfice mais il dut se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Je désignai les Trois Balais de la main et il me précéda. Je n'étais pas encore assez fou pour lui présenter mon dos après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Le silence se fit dans l'établissement quand nous entrâmes. Puis la serveuse reprit ses esprits et se précipita vers nous :

\- Oh, mon Dieu mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Est-ce que vous êtes blessés ?

\- Tout va bien, Madame, je suis Raphaël du Maine, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle recula d'un pas.

\- Un de mes cadeaux a pris une tournure un peu inattendue, je dois dire. Rien que je ne puisse gérer. Pouvons nous utiliser votre cheminette pour retourner à Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr, allez-y… Je suis à votre service.

\- Merci Madame. Passez une bonne journée.


	7. Chapter 7

_Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec mes OC._

_Bonne lecture et désolé pour le temps d'attente._

* * *

Chapitre 7

La deuxième tâche

Ou

« Chouette, des nouvelles armes ! »

Quand j'arrivai dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il était plein à craquer. Une marée de rouquins l'avait pris d'assaut. Ils étaient tous regroupés autour de mon compagnon d'aventure qui était prostré au sol, j'espérais que je ne l'avais pas trop traumatisé.

\- Raphaël !

Je me retournai juste à temps pour recevoir Alexandra dans mes bras. Elle s'écarta rapidement en grimaçant quand elle vit l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Elle grimaça encore plus quand elle vit que ses vêtements étaient maintenant aussi ensanglantés. Maximilien arriva ensuite et me serra l'épaule. Il arborait une magnifique lèvre explosée et j'allais lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé quand ma mère apparut.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte.

\- Raphaël, j'étais inquiète.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en faire, il est assez grand pour s'en sortir seul !

Ma tante Agnès venait d'interrompre ma mère et je la pris aussi dans mes bras. Il est vrai que MacGonagall avait annoncé qu'elle allait faire venir des membres de ma famille pour régler le problème du bureau. Je les remerciai pour ma nouvelle épée et leur demandai des nouvelles de la maison. Mais nous fûmes interrompus par une femme qui devait être la mère de Ron.

\- Il devrait être envoyé à Azkaban ! Ron est complètement sous le choc ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui a fait ! C'est un danger pour toute la société !

\- Madame Weasley, intervint le directeur, calmez vous. Monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Granger, si vous pouviez emmener votre ami à l'infirmerie.

\- Non ! Il va s'en sortir si je pars. Monsieur le directeur, il a massacré tout un village de gobelins. On ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit. Il y avait des enfants et ça sentait la chaire brûlée et… ils étaient innocents.

Il ne put continuer et s'effondra au sol en se tenant l'estomac. Il allait sûrement vomir mais seul un peu de bile s'écrasa sur le tapis du directeur. MacGonagall le prit par le bras et l'emmena de force, sûrement vers l'infirmerie, ses deux amis, Harry et le rat de bibliothèque suivirent.

\- Comment avez-vous osé ? Mon fils, vous avez tué devant mon fils ? Azkaban, c'est un fou, directeur, il faut l'enfermer !

\- Allons, Molly, ce n'étaient que quelques gobelins !

\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, Selwyn ! Tout le monde sait ce que les gens comme toi pensent de ce genre de comportement.

L'homme, qui devait être le père d'Alexandra, entama alors une dispute avec la mère de Ron et je me tournais vers ma famille. Ma tante avait l'air très fière de moi tandis que ma mère me reprit dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas une du Maine de sang mais par mariage et n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se défaire de l'inquiétude que lui causaient ses enfants.

Je dus ensuite expliquer en détail tout ce qui était arrivé pendant l'heure durant laquelle j'avais disparu avec mon compagnon d'infortune et plus d'un visage se décomposa.

\- Savez-vous où vous vous trouviez ? demanda enfin Rogue.

\- Pas la moindre idée.

Les villages de gobelins étaient assez éloignés du reste de la civilisation et il y avait de bonnes chances pour que personne ne tombe jamais sur les ruines du massacre. Personne ne savait où j'avais atterri (j'espérais que Ron n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de le demander aux gobelins), je n'avais pas ramené le portoloin et apparemment quelqu'un avait déjà essayé de contacter les MacLeold et s'était heurté à un mur, on ne pouvait donc pas savoir dans quel pays j'avais massacré une troupe de gobelins et je ne pouvais pas être poursuivi.

Je pensais que j'étais resté en Angleterre, le transplanage pour revenir à Poudlard avait été facile, rien qui ne laissait supposer qu'une très longue distance avait été parcourue. Mais je ne dis mot. Autant éviter les problèmes tant qu'on le pouvait. Dumbledore annonça finalement qu'il allait contacter le Ministère de la Magie pour faire ouvrir une enquête. J'avais entendu que le Ministère était assez corrompu et que la majorité de ses membres n'était pas intéressée par le sort des créatures magiques, je n'étais pas inquiet.

Enfin, les Weasley quittèrent le bureau du directeur pour aller rejoindre Ron à l'infirmerie et l'on put respirer plus facilement. Maximilien les suivit et ne restèrent dans le bureau qu'Alexandra, ses parents, Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rogue, Madame Maxime, ma mère, ma tante et moi. Des sièges furent mis à notre disposition et je me laissai tomber dans un confortable fauteuil, je mis du sang partout et la sous-directrice de Poudlard grimaça.

\- Nous vous avons réuni ici car Monsieur du Maine et mademoiselle Selwyn ont été surpris hier soir en train de…, Dumbledore rougit, … de se faire un câlin sur _mon_ bureau.

\- Etant donné la gravité de l'infraction, nous avons jugé bon de vous convoquer pour discuter de l'affaire et de ses conséquences avec vous, continua MacGonagall.

\- Le bureau du directeur ? Vraiment ? demanda ma tante.

\- Oui. J'espérais pouvoir profiter des vertus fertilisantes qu'on lui prête mais nous avons été interrompus.

\- Tu es le meilleur neveu que je pouvais espérer. Tu rends ta famille si fière ! Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, une bataille dans la grande salle et des gobelins, oh, tu es magnifique !

Ma mère n'avait pas l'air du même avis que ma tante mais elle se tut. Elle laissait le soin à une du Maine de sang de régler des problèmes occasionnés par nos excentricités. Madame Maxime avait l'air de désespérer derrière Dumbledore, elle avait dû savoir à quoi s'attendre et ne semblait pas étonnée.

\- Alexandra ? demanda madame Selwyn.

\- J'étais tellement prise par le moment que je ne savais plus vraiment où je me trouvais. Je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Monsieur du Maine, vous avez compromis la réputation de ma fille, continua le père d'Alexandra. Cela demande réparation.

\- Père !

\- Ce n'était que quelques baisers, rien de bien offensant !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a laissé entendre Rita Skeeter dans _La gazette du Sorcier_ ce matin.

\- Et bien, elle n'était pas présente hier soir, je ne croirai pas vraiment ce qu'elle raconte.

\- Je veux bien vous croire mais que vont dire mes concitoyens. Comment voulez-vous qu'Alexandra se trouve un mari décent avec une telle réputation ?

\- Euh…, essaya Dumbledore, nous dévions un peu du sujet, mesdames, messieurs. Alexandra risque d'être expulsée !

\- Ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse, monsieur le directeur, reprit la mère d'Alexandra, je suis certaine qu'Alexandra ne voulait pas se retrouver dans votre bureau. C'était une simple erreur. Un mois ou deux de retenues devrait suffire, non ?

\- Il faut faire un exemple, répondit Dumbledore, un tel comportement ne peut pas être toléré dans cette école.

\- Nous étions tous jeunes, monsieur le directeur, continua monsieur Selwyn, nous avons tous fait des bêtises. Alexandra a toujours eu un comportement modèle, n'est ce pas Severus ?

\- Oui.

\- Il serait injuste de la renvoyer pour une petite erreur à quelques mois de sa graduation. Bien entendu, si elle devait être retrouvée à nouveau dans une telle position, l'exclusion pourrait être envisagée. De plus, du Maine est un champion du Tournoi, il serait injuste de renvoyer un coupable mais épargner le second.

\- Monsieur le directeur, Monsieur Selwyn marque un point, intervint Rogue.

Le professeur de potions avait l'air peiné de devoir admettre ce qu'il venait de dire mais il maintint sa déclaration. Dumbledore nous regarda, Alexandra et moi, tour à tour dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Très bien, vous serez en retenue, tous les deux, une heure tous les soirs en semaine et les samedi après-midi de quatorze à dix-huit heures trente pendant deux mois. Mademoiselle Selwyn, présentez-vous chez le professeur Rogue, Madame Maxime, j'ose espérer que vous saurez gérer votre élève ? Si l'un de vous deux devait se retrouver dans une situation semblable à nouveau, vous serez exclus ! Bien entendu Monsieur du Maine serait autorisé à revenir au château pour les deux autres tâches du tournoi mais ce sera tout.

\- Cela me paraît juste, dit ma mère, je vous prie encore d'accepter mes plus plates excuses pour le comportement de mon fils.

\- Et mademoiselle Selwyn, interrompit Rogue, si vous pouviez éviter de manger à la table des gryffondors dans le futur, madame Pomfresh vous en sera reconnaissante.

Le père d'Alexandra plissa les yeux en direction de sa fille, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté par le comportement de sa fille, mais ne fit pas de commentaire à haute voix. Nous nous levâmes tous, l'affaire étant réglée. Monsieur Selwyn s'approcha ensuite de moi et me mit en garde contre ce qui risquait de m'arriver si j'entachais encore la réputation de sa fille. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une menace mais je lui promis de me comporter en parfait gentleman avec Alexandra.

Il me jaugea encore du regard avant de se diriger vers ma mère. Ma tante me rejoignit alors :

\- Tu devrais faire attention dans quoi tu mets les pieds, Raphaël, l'Angleterre est une vraie poudrière et la famille d'Alexandra n'est pas immaculée.

\- Je sais, elle m'a un peu parlé de Voldemort et de sa guerre avec Dumbledore. Je ferai attention.

\- Je dirai à ton père de garder un œil sur cette enquête concernant les gobelins. Alors comment c'était ?

\- Magique ! Il devait y avoir une centaine de gobelins réunis dans un seul village et la moitié devait être des combattants…

Je me perdis rapidement dans mon histoire et le sourire que j'arborais ne disparut pas du reste de la journée.

Il restait deux mois avant la deuxième tâche et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais coincé en retenue tous les soirs et les samedi après-midi jusqu'à la nouvelle épreuve du tournoi. Madame Maxime et les autres professeurs ne me lâchaient plus des yeux, les gryffondors me détestaient, les poufsouffles s'écartaient de mon passage, les serdaigles m'ignoraient et les serpentards me regardaient de haut.

Seamus et Dean n'étaient pas en très bons termes avec le reste de leur maison et c'était de ma faute. Ils n'avaient pas appréciés que mon ami irlandais prenne mon parti dans la bataille de la grande salle et Dean s'était rangé du côté de Seamus. Ils nous rejoignirent donc, Alexandra, Maximilien et moi, pour prendre nos repas à la table des serdaigles, les moins hostiles.

Je continuais de donner des cours de français à ma serpentarde préférée et elle progressait rapidement, j'étais fier de l'avoir comme élève. Elle était un peu plus renfermée qu'avant, apparemment ses parents n'avaient pas apprécié notre petite escapade de noël. Elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur mais sa fureur envers sa famille avait encore augmenté un peu.

Je dus attendre le dernier dimanche de janvier avant de pouvoir échapper à l'œil vigilant de mes gardiens et je me faufilai dans la forêt interdite avec ma nouvelle épée que je n'avais pas encore pu essayer. Je me rendis chez les centaures et Bane accepta de s'entraîner avec moi. Il était plus fort mais j'étais plus agile et nous finîmes couverts de sueur et de quelques plaies que j'allais devoir cacher avant de rentrer.

Quand je me faufilai à nouveau dans le carrosse, je trouvai Maximilien qui m'attendait dans ma chambre. Il était couché sur mon lit et me jeta un regard noir. Ah, il avait sûrement dû me couvrir, cela expliquait sa mauvaise humeur. J'allai prendre une douche pour le laisser se calmer un peu et quand je revins, il décida d'aborder le sujet de la deuxième tâche :

\- Alors, tu as réussi à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf ?

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour que je me souvienne de quel œuf il parlait. Je n'y avais plus pensé depuis… et bien, depuis que je l'avais récupéré.

\- Pas vraiment.

Je n'avais même pas essayé, j'étais persuadé que l'œuf qui faisait un bruit insupportable était inutile et je ne savais même plus où je l'avais fourré. Je le retrouverai bien un jour, pas besoin de s'inquiéter !

\- Tu as essayé au moins ?

Je lui fis un sourire penaud et il se laissa retomber sur mon lit complètement désespéré.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, vraiment, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

\- Pour ma défense, l'œuf fait un bruit horrible, un genre de sifflement aigu et il n'y a pas de compartiment caché. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sert à rien.

\- Raphaël, ils ne t'ont pas donné cet œuf pour rien ! Je sais que tu détestes travailler mais tu devrais faire un effort pour le tournoi ! C'est dangereux !

\- J'ai vu et fait pire.

\- Montre moi l'œuf, soupira t-il enfin.

\- Euh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien, je vais… le trouver… Il ne doit pas être loin.

Je commençai par ouvrir tous les tiroirs de mon bureau, fouillai ma poubelle, mon armoire et ma valise avant de regarder derrière les commodes. Je retrouvai une lettre de mon père et une lettre du Ministère de la Magie anglais qui m'annonçait que leurs aurors n'avaient pas pu prouver que j'avais tué des gobelins sur le sol anglais et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc pas me poursuivre.

Je me penchai ensuite sur la pile de linge sale mais ne trouvai rien dedans. Il ne restait plus que sous le lit. Je déglutis avant de me pencher et de jeter un coup d'œil sur le sol. Il était recouvert d'une couche de quinze centimètres de feuilles, linge, armes, papiers cadeaux déchirés, livres, fioles non identifiées, boîtes de gâteaux vides et objets non identifiés en tout genre. Je grimaçai. Je farfouillai quelques instants dans le tas avant d'abandonner après avoir découvert une fiole d'yeux de grenouilles qui s'était brisée, je nettoyais le bazar d'un _récurvite_ rapide avant de couvrir la tache sur le tapis par une partie de mes cours.

\- Désolé, je ne le retrouve pas. Je dois l'avoir égaré. Quelque part. Pas que ce soit impor… Maximilien, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Mon ami respira profondément trois fois et le rouge qui colorait ses joues disparut peu à peu.

\- Tu. Es. Désespérant. Que vas-tu faire pour la deuxième épreuve maintenant ?

\- Je vais y aller au feeling et au talent. Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi suis-je encore ami avec toi ? Ça me dépasse !

\- C'est mon charme naturel et le fait que je te paye des vacances relaxantes après une année chargée.

\- Ça doit être ça. Bon, essaye de ne pas mourir quand même. Ça me rendrait triste.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Bataille explosive ?

Il hocha la tête et j'entrepris de lui faire oublier l'incident de l'œuf. Je ne le comprenais pas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait concourir, il ne risquait rien ! Enfin, c'était quand même sympathique d'avoir des amis sur qui on pouvait compter.

Seamus finit par apprendre que j'avais perdu mon œuf et je dus subir une seconde réprimande. Je le suppliais de ne rien dire à Alexandra et il accepta pour ne pas la faire paniquer. Comme je m'ennuyais, je décidai d'organiser un peu de désordre dans le château qui, selon moi, manquait cruellement de divertissement ces temps ci.

Je passai donc le reste de mes vacances de Noël à cacher tous les balais que je trouvais dans une salle secrète que cachait un tableau au troisième étage. Je prenais un malin plaisir à observer le concierge courir dans tout Poudlard en essayant de trouver un balai pour nettoyer le sol. Madama Maxime m'avait, en effet, envoyé voir monsieur Rusard pour mes retenues et je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire qu'elles étaient agréables. Malheureusement pour moi, la perte des balais signifiait qu'au lieu de balayer deux couloirs en une heure, je devais maintenant récurer deux toilettes de fond en comble en une heure.

J'entrepris donc de cacher tous les seaux, serpillières, chiffons et produits d'entretien du château. La salle du troisième étage devint bien vite encombrée et je fourrai une partie des produits dans les armures du château. Il ne fallut que deux semaines à Dumbledore pour retrouver tout le matériel disparu et Madame Maxime m'envoya tenir compagnie au garde chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques pour mes retenues.

Comme j'aimais bien le professeur Hagrid, je me tins à peu près tranquille. Il m'envoyait de temps en temps dans la forêt interdite à la recherche de quelques herbes bizarres ou en reconnaissance quand certaines créatures s'agitaient et j'y allais avec entrain. D'autres fois, il me donnait des outils à réparer ou des tranchées à creuser dans la terre gelée. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur car à la fin de mon heure de retenue, il m'offrait un peu de thé et nous discutions des différentes créatures magiques que nous avions rencontrées.

Je me montrais très intéressé par Aragog, Touffu et Norbert et je lui parlais de trolls, gobelins et d'Imhotep. Oui, oui, Imhotep, la momie qui servait de majordome à notre famille. Il avait été scribe dans l'ancienne Egypte et avait été maudit par un pharaon. Gabriel du Maine l'avait libéré de la pyramide qui lui servait de tombeau et il était devenu le majordome de la famille du Maine en échange. Bien entendu, nous avions dû le rafistoler au fil des années quand ses bandelettes tombaient en morceaux mais il était très sympathique. J'étais sûr qu'Hagrid s'entendrait à merveille avec lui.

Après un mois plutôt intéressant auprès d'Hagrid, Madame Maxime m'envoya auprès du professeur Rogue qui me fit récurer les chaudrons contenant les mixtures ratées les plus abjectes au monde puis il m'obligea à trier bon nombre d'ingrédients poisseux et gluants. J'en profitais pour emprunter quelques ingrédients rares dont je fis don à Eléanore, qui était devenue officiellement la petite amie de Maximilien. Elle était plutôt sympathique et douée en potions, à dire vrai, elle m'avait déjà préparé quelques potions de soin, ce pourquoi je lui étais reconnaissant.

Quand Rogue remarqua que certains de ses ingrédients disparaissaient, il essaya de me menacer, fouilla ma chambre de fond en comble pour essayer de prouver que j'étais un voleur (il retrouva même mon œuf, sous mon lit, que je refourrai à sa place avant que Maximilien ne le voit !) mais ne trouva aucune preuve. Je lui fis un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main quand il me jeta un regard noir avant de sortir du carrosse de Beauxbâtons.

Je devins ensuite la charge du professeur Chourave qui s'empressa de me refiler à Flitwick après que je me sois battu avec un filet du diable. Le petit professeur de sortilèges m'employa pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa bibliothèque et ses notes de recherche sur différents sorts avant de m'envoyer chez le professeur Treylawney. Elle me fit de nombreuses prédictions sur ma future mort et je nettoyais ses tasses de thé et ses boules de cristal. Elle me renvoya à coup de vieux grimoire poussiéreux quand elle remarqua que des feuilles de thé usagées flottait à l'intérieur d'une de ses boules de cristal. Ma petite expérience n'avait pas dû lui plaire.

Je dus alors aider les elfes de maison à préparer le repas mais Madame Maxime me retira de ce poste le jour même après que les elfes l'aient prévenue que j'avais essayé d'ensorceler la nourriture. Elle me renvoya donc chez Hagrid pour ma dernière semaine de retenue car c'était chez lui que je m'étais le mieux comporté. Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques fut ravi de me revoir et je passai une excellente semaine en sa compagnie.

Le vingt-quatre février arriva enfin et avec lui la deuxième tâche. Maximilien et Seamus ne cessèrent de me regarder en se triturant les mains pendant toute la matinée pendant que je cherchais Alexandra des yeux sans jamais la trouver. Elle semblait avoir disparu. Je ne réussis pas à avaler mon repas à midi, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé Alexandra et j'avais espéré la voir avant la deuxième tâche. Je finis quand même par engloutir un bol entier de pudding sous les regards ahuris de mes amis, aucun du Maine ne peut résister au pudding.

Nous finîmes par nous diriger vers le lac où Dumbledore nous avait demandé de nous réunir. D'immenses gradins avaient été érigés autour du grand lac et quatre plateformes se trouvaient sur l'eau. Maximilien, Seamus, Dean et Eléanore me souhaitèrent bonne chance avant d'aller se placer dans les gradins. Je me fis emmener sur une des plateformes et j'attendis les explications de Dumbledore.

J'appris ainsi qu'une personne qui nous était chère avait été emmenée au fond du lac et que nous avions une heure pour la remonter. Ceci expliquait donc Alexandra. Je vis les trois autres champions se placer au bord de leurs plateformes et plonger dès que Dumbledore leur donna le signal. Ils avaient préparé une stratégie et je m'avouais qu'il était possible que l'œuf eut eu quelque utilité en fin de compte.

Je finis par me jeter un sort chauffant (l'eau du lac était froide, je pouvais en témoigner depuis mon escapade de début d'année) avant d'enchaîner par un sort de têtenbulle. Je n'aimais pas vraiment nager mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je plongeai. J'avais décidé de ne pas utiliser d'armes blanches pour obéir un tant soit peu au directeur de Poudlard mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être dangereux avec ma baguette. Je n'étais donc pas inquiet.

Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quelle direction aller et me laissai donc couler au fond du lac. Je croisai une bande de strangulots que j'eus vite fait de découper en morceaux avant de continuer ma descente. Je tombai ensuite sur une sirène avec un magnifique trident. Un trident doré et pointu. Je n'avais pas de trident dans ma collection. J'avais envie de posséder un trident.

Je lui demandais par signe vers où me diriger mais elle se contenta de me pointer son trident vers le visage. Je réitérai ma réponse mais elle ne voulut pas coopérer. Je la désarmai donc d'un _expelliarmus_ informulé pour attraper son trident avant de lui lancer un sort d'étranglement. La sirène disparut dans les eaux noires du lac. J'étais plutôt fier de mon sang froid, je ne l'avais pas tuée !

Je vis ensuite le corps de Victor Krum avec une tête de requin me passer devant avec une gamine dans ses bras et je me dirigeai dans la direction d'où il venait. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était déjà écoulé et je m'en fichais un peu, le plus important était de s'amuser. Quand j'arrivai enfin sur le lieu où se trouvaient les otages, seuls Alexandra et Ron s'y trouvaient encore. Harry Potter se tenait à côté de son ami et leva sa baguette dans ma direction quand il me vit arriver. Je lui fis un petit signe de main.

Je détachai Alexandra avant de lui lancer un sort de têtenbulle, je pensais que l'heure était bientôt écoulée et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Mon sort eut l'effet de la réveiller mais aussi de la faire paniquer. Je dus attendre qu'elle m'aperçoive et qu'elle remarque qu'elle puisse respirer pour m'approcher. Elle me frappa quand même.

Je la pris par la main et nous entamâmes notre remontée vers la surface. Potter et son ami avaient déjà disparu et je pensai que j'arriverais bon dernier. Nous étions à peine sortis d'une forêt d'algue quand une troupe de cinq sirènes nous encercla. Oups. C'était sûrement ma faute. Alexandra me jeta un regard noir et je lui montrai mon superbe nouveau trident. Elle leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.

Les sirènes refusaient de nous laisser passer tant que je ne leur aurais pas rendu mon trident et que je ne me serais pas excusé auprès de celle que j'avais failli tuer. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas parler sous l'eau même avec un sort de têtenbulle et je n'avais pas envie de leur donner ma nouvelle arme. Je tendis ma baguette à Alexandra qui la prit quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne possédait pas la sienne.

Je ne m'étais encore jamais battu sous l'eau et j'étais excité à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle aventure. Je fis tourner mon trident dans mes mains avant de m'élancer vers une sirène qui disparut aussitôt de mon champ de vision. Et merde, c'étaient rapides ces trucs. Je vis quelques sorts fuser dans le coin de mon œil avant de me reconcentrer sur le trident qui allait m'embrocher. Je le bloquai avec le mien et arrachai l'arme des mains de mon ennemie avant de m'agripper à la créature. Cela me permit d'enfoncer mon trident dans son estomac -enfin, je pensais que c'était son estomac- et la créature disparut en laissant derrière elle une traînée rouge.

Un bras de sirène passa devant mon nez avant que je ne remarque qu'il n'était attaché à rien. Alexandra était plus courageuse et meurtrière que je ne le pensais. Je réussis à embrocher une deuxième sirène avec le même coup et son corps sans vie remonta à la surface. J'allais encore avoir des ennuis. Je dus achever la sirène à un bras avant de pouvoir m'attaquer à une autre créature.

Cette dernière restait loin de moi et m'infligea plusieurs petites coupures avec son trident sans me laisser l'occasion de la piéger. Je me résolus finalement à la laisser m'embrocher. Je déviai son arme de mon torse vers mes jambes, elle poussa son avantage et son arme s'enfonça dans ma cuisse. Je coinçai son trident pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le déloger, lui assenai un coup à la tête avec le manche de mon arme pour l'étourdir avant de l'embrocher à mon tour en plein torse.

Son dernier geste fut de me maintenir en place pendant que sa dernière congénère fonçai sur moi. Je n'arrivai pas à me dégager et me préparai alors à l'impact quand un bouclier me protégea. Alexandra vint se placer à mes côtés en tenant fermement ma baguette. Je laissai le corps de la sirène morte enfin dériver et me préparai à mon dernier affrontement quand un sort de découpe partit de ma baguette. Je sentis la puissance du sort quand il passa à côté de moi et j'écarquillai les yeux. La sort coupa le trident et la dernière sirène en deux.

J'étais choqué et émerveillé à la fois. Cela avait été un sort si puissant ! Elle venait de me sauver la vie avec un simple sort de découpe, c'était officiel, j'étais amoureux. Alexandra était blanche comme un linge et regardai avec des yeux ronds son œuvre. Je lui pris lentement ma baguette des mains et la serrai contre moi pour remonter. Ma jambe droite me faisait un mal de chien mais je continuai à battre des pieds pour nous éloigner du carnage. Alexandra était en état de choc et elle avait besoin d'air.

Enfin, nous crevâmes la surface de l'eau et j'annulai mes sorts de têtenbulle.

\- Tu vas bien ? demandai-je à Alexandra.

Elle hocha lentement la tête contre ma poitrine.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Quoi ? demanda t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Tu as découpé une sirène en deux pour moi. C'est le plus beau geste d'amour qui soit donc… veux-tu m'épouser ? Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand j'ai vu le torse de ce monstre se détacher de sa queue. C'était tellement puissant et magnifique !

\- Je viens de tuer une sirène.

\- Tu viens de me sauver la vie.

Elle me regarda quelques instants dans les yeux avant de murmurer :

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. J'ai froid.

Je l'emmenai donc vers la plateforme la plus proche, qui se trouvait être celle où se trouvaient Cédric et sa copine, en évitant les cadavres de sirènes et strangulots qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Je hissai Alexandra sur le bois avant de la rejoindre. Madame Pomfrey qui s'occupait de Harry et Ron non loin de là laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur quand elle vit le trident qui embrochait ma jambe et se dépêcha de me rejoindre.

Elle me réprimanda sévèrement sur mon manque de prudence et je tâchai de l'ignorer du mieux que je pus. J'avais mal et je ne tenais pas à supporter encore une remontrance, quelques félicitations seraient les bienvenues par contre ! L'infirmière me fourra dans une barque avec Alexandra qui était emmitouflée dans des couvertures et nous transporta rapidement sur la berge d'où elle nous emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elle me donna des anti-douleurs avant de retirer le trident de ma jambe. Je lui demandai si je pouvais le garder et elle s'empressa de le confisquer. Je refusai par contre de lui donner mon deuxième trident, il était à moi ! Elle soigna ma blessure en quelques secondes mais insista pour me garder à l'infirmerie. Comme Alexandra y restait aussi, je décidai de ne pas râler mais de lui tenir compagnie.

Avant que j'aie pu me mettre à l'aise Dumbledore nous rejoignit à l'infirmerie avec madame Maxime. Ils arboraient tous les deux un visage furieux.

\- Je croyais vous avoir demandé de vous tenir tranquille ?

\- J'ai été sage, protestai-je, je n'avais même pas d'armes !

\- Et pourtant cinq sirènes sont mortes.

\- Sans parler des strangulots, ajouta ma sous-directrice.

\- Ce sont elles qui nous ont tendu une embuscade.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée.

Il me toisa froidement avant de continuer.

\- Les autres sirènes ont décidé de ne rien attenter contre vous après avoir appris que vous étiez un du Maine. Elles veulent que vous gardiez les deux tridents en gage de paix et se disent vos amies. En échange de cela, elles demandent à ce que vous vous absteniez de les chasser.

\- Ça peut se faire. A condition que votre infirmière me rende mon deuxième trident.

\- Poppy, rendez lui l'arme. J'espère ne plus revoir ces tridents de l'année ! Quant à vos scores, vous n'avez obtenu que des deux, ce qui vous place en dernière position du tournoi.

\- Je peux encore remonter, j'en suis sûr, monsieur le directeur.

\- Nous verrons.

Il était déjà à moitié hors de l'infirmerie quand il se retourna :

\- J'allais oublier, monsieur du Maine, vos retenues sont prolongées jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Je grognai dans mon lit en le regardant sortir de l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas juste, je m'étais contrôlé ! Un peu. Enfin, j'avais fait un effort, quoi ! Je méritai des félicitations.

\- Vous faites honte à toute votre école, monsieur du Maine, j'espère que vous êtes fier de vous.

\- Très, j'ai gagné deux nouveaux tridents, dis-je en souriant.

Madame Maxime grinça des dents.

\- Essayez de vous comporter correctement jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Faites le au moins pour votre école !

Je haussai les épaules sans rien promettre avant que madame Pomfrey ne chasse madame Maxime et ne me fasse boire une potion abjecte qui me plongea dans l'inconscience. Mes dernières pensées furent que je ne m'étais jamais de ma vie tenu tranquille, je ne savais pas me tenir correctement… mais je pouvais essayer. Peut être. Si ce n'était pas trop de travail.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié mais cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée! Je compte même finir la 4ème année dans un ou deux chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer sur les trois derniers tomes d'HP, je verrai bien. _

_Sur ce, l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

L'attente

Ou

« J'ai réussi à faire s'entendre les serpentards et les gryffondors ! »

Il me restait quatre mois à supporter avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi et j'avais hâte de quitter Poudlard. Je me souvenais encore du temps pas si lointain où j'avais été excité de venir étudier et m'amuser dans cette grande école dont j'avais tant entendu parler mais maintenant je m'ennuyais. J'étais en retenue tous les jours jusqu'à la dernière tâche du tournoi, j'avais interdiction de m'approcher à moins de cinq mètres du lac, les élèves me regardaient comme si j'étais Grindelwald en personne et je devais réviser pour les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient à grand pas.

Je continuais de donner des cours de français à Alexandra, Serenity insistait pour passer quelques heures en ma compagnie chaque semaine et Maximilien ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle. Bref, je n'avais plus une minute à moi et j'allais exploser si on ne me laissait pas bientôt tranquille. J'en étais arrivé à un point où j'envisageais d'aller refaire un tour dans les sous-sols du château !

Et finalement, je craquai. Je réussis à me tenir tranquille jusqu'à la mi avril et au vu de la façon dont madame Maxime me scrutait de plus en plus souvent, elle avait senti ma frustration et essayait d'anticiper ma future réaction destructrice. Sauf qu'elle ne put prévoir le Grand Incident du mardi dix-huit avril.

Je venais de terminer ma retenue du jour et d'ordinaire, je retournai rapidement au carrosse pour réviser. Mais ce soir là, j'avais prévu d'autres choses. J'avais réussi à emprunter-hum voler hum- plusieurs chaudrons que j'avais cachés dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, la gentille fantôme qui les hantait m'avait même promis de veiller sur eux et de les cacher après que j'ai flirté avec elle.

Je me rendis donc dans les toilettes avec mon kit de potion et des pots de peinture mélangés avec de la glue presque-perpétuelle de ma création. J'avais prévu de refaire la décoration de plusieurs couloirs du château. Je commençai donc par préparer une dizaine de potions explosives dans les chaudrons volés avant de les mettre en stase. Je remerciai Mimi de son aide et lui promis de repasser bientôt lui faire une visite. Je recouvris mon corps d'une cape et rabattis la capuche sur mon visage puis sortis dans le couloir.

Je fis ensuite léviter mes chaudrons avant de m'arrêter au milieu du couloir du deuxième étage. Il était vingt-trois heures et le château était désert, tout allait pour le mieux. Je plaçai un de mes chaudrons sur le sol, vidai deux pots de peinture modifiée, un jaune et un vert, dans le récipient avant de créer un petit feu sous le chaudron. Avec la chaleur, la mixture n'allait pas tarder à exploser et les couleurs seraient projetées sur les murs, le sol et le plafond et y resteraient pour un petit bout de temps. Je n'avais pas encore essayé d'enlever ma nouvelle glue presque-perpétuelle donc je ne savais pas combien de temps elle pouvait durer mais j'étais certain qu'elle était bien moins efficace que le sort de glue perpétuelle, enfin, je faisais avec les moyens du bord.

Je partis donc en courant vers la tour d'astronomie en faisant léviter mes neufs autres chaudrons et en traînant mes pots de peinture. Je me trouvai au quatrième étage quand la détonation se fit entendre et je sentis les murs du château trembler. Je souris, une course poursuite était maintenant engagée entre moi et mes poursuivants et je n'avais aucune envie de me faire prendre.

Les professeurs allaient se diriger vers le lieu de l'explosion et le temps qu'ils inspectent la scène, j'aurais déjà posé ma deuxième bombe. Je comptais toujours garder une longueur d'avance et je croisais les doigts pour ne rencontrer personne dans les couloirs. J'arrivai à la tour d'astronomie cinq minutes plus tard légèrement essoufflé mais toujours de bonne humeur. Je déposai mon chaudron au milieu des escaliers dans la tour, y versai un pot de peinture jaune fluo, allumai un feu avant de repartir en courant vers la tour des gryffondors.

Je venais de déposer mon troisième chaudron devant le tableau de la grosse dame, en prenant bien soin de cacher mon visage, quand elle se mit à hurler. Je vidai rapidement deux pots de peinture dans le chaudron, un argent et un vert, allumai le feu et repartis en courant quand l'explosion dans la tour d'astronomie se fit entendre. Au vu du bruit infernal qu'elle fit, je me demandai si je n'avais pas un peu exagéré et si la tour était encore entière. Je ne m'attardai pas pour réfléchir à la question.

Je répétai les mêmes opérations devant la bibliothèque, le couloir du troisième étage, celui qui donnait sur la tour des serdaigles, celui devant les salles communes des poufsouffles et des serpentards et devant le bureau du directeur. Il me restait alors un chaudron que je m'empressai de déposer au centre de la grande salle. Je mélangeai dans ce dernier les six pots de couleur qu'il me restait, du violet, du rouge, du bleu, du doré, du vert pomme et du rose bonbon avant de déposer ma cape sous le chaudron et d'y mettre le feu. Je sortis en courant de la grande salle et espérai que les professeurs étaient encore occupés par la dernière explosion devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Je me dépêchai de sortir du château et je m'approchai discrètement du carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Les élèves de mon école et ma sous-directrice étaient tous sortis de l'habitacle et regardaient dans la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Je pris bien soin de ne pas passer dans leur champ de vision et me faufilai dans le carrosse sans un bruit, par une fenêtre laissée ouverte, juste au moment où la dernière grande explosion se fit entendre.

Je lâchai finalement un soupir de soulagement quand je pénétrai dans ma chambre : personne ne m'avait attrapé ! J'avançai de trois pas dans le noir avant de m'étaler au sol, je venais de trébucher sur la jambe de quelqu'un. Maximilien se racla la gorge.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer, hein ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- J'ai refait la décoration de quelques endroits clés du château, je suis sûr que c'est une pure merveille. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'admirer mes chefs d'œuvre mais je suis certain que ça en valait le coup ! On verra tout ça demain.

\- Tu as un alibi ?

Le fait que Maximilien ne se donnait même plus la peine de me reprendre après mes frasques toutes plus fantasques les unes que les autres me fit sourire, il y était tellement habitué.

\- Toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Ben oui, tu es là pour ça, non ?

\- Non, je n'avais pas prévu de te servir d'alibi. Et comment veux-tu que j'explique ma présence dans ta chambre ?

\- On s'est endormi en révisant.

\- La lumière serait allumée.

\- Ben allume la lumière alors !

\- Ce serait suspect d'allumer la lumière maintenant alors qu'elle était éteinte i peine deux minutes.

\- Tu avais la flemme de retourner dans ta chambre ? Tu me surveillais ? Entraînement dans le noir ? Tu es venu vérifier que j'étais toujours là après la première explosion ?

\- Okay, va pour la dernière, couche toi et je vais sortir en disant que tu es endormi dans ton lit. Tu n'es pas couvert de peinture ?

\- Pas que je sache. Merci, Maximilien.

\- A quoi bon avoir des amis si on ne peut pas compter sur eux ?

Je me déshabillai rapidement dans le noir, m'emmitouflai dans mes couvertures et fermai les yeux. J'entendis Maximilien sortir de la pièce et des voix s'élever dans le carrosse quelques minutes plus tard. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet, ébouriffai mes cheveux et me levai en traînant ma couverture avec moi pour aller ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ? Il y a des gens qui essayent de dormir ici ! fis-je d'une voix endormie.

\- Monsieur du Maine ! Vous êtes là et … propre ?

Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Dumbledore, Rogue, Madame Maxime, MacGonagall et Maximilien.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était là ! J'ai vérifié, s'indigna mon ami. Je sais que c'est un fauteur de trouble mais il n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à faire exploser un mur de la tour d'astronomie, cela aurait pu mettre des gens en danger !

Et il me jeta un regard noir, oups, la charge avait bien dû être trop forte. Bon, tant que personne n'avait été blessé, tout allait bien. Rogue ne partageait pas l'avis de mon ami et s'approcha rapidement de moi, baguette à la main. Il me coinça contre un mur et je maudis ma bêtise, je n'étais pas armé.

\- Est-ce que cela vous amuse de mettre les élèves de Poudlard en danger avec vos frasques stupides, monsieur du Maine ?

\- De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? J'étais en retenue jusqu'à vingt et une heures puis je suis revenu ici pour travailler. Je n'ai pas fait exploser la tour d'astronomie ou je ne sais quoi !

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu et plaça sa main gauche sur ma gorge. Je lâchai ma couverture et écrasai son poignet de ma droite tandis que madame Maxime essayait de s'interposer entre nous. Maximilien m'envoya une de ses armes que j'attrapai de la main gauche, j'allais poignarder mon attaquant quand un sort nous sépara. Dumbledore avait sa baguette levée.

\- Severus ! Nous n'attaquons pas nos élèves !

\- Il a mis l'intégrité du château en danger, des élèves auraient pu être blessés. C'est un danger, il ne devrait même pas être là !

\- Ce n'était pas moi !

\- Dumbledore, faites le sortir ! Il a attaqué un de mes élèves, un élève, bon de Dieu, intervint madame Maxime qui avait l'air totalement choquée par le comportement de Rogue.

\- Monsieur de Turenne, pouvez-vous me certifier que votre ami était ici pendant les explosions ?

\- Oui, monsieur le directeur.

\- Madame Maxime ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vérifié. Désolé, Dumbledore, je pensais tellement que c'était lui que je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier…

\- Très bien. Une enquête sera probablement ouverte par le Ministère. Tout cela aurait pu bien mal tourner. Désolé du dérangement, passez une bonne nuit.

Il se détourna de nous et laissa MacGonagall sortir avant lui. Rogue me regarda avec un visage plein de haine et se dirigea rageusement vers la sortie. J'abaissai alors mon arme et avec elle ma garde et le sort du professeur me prit au dépourvu. Il se retourna brusquement vers moi avant de sortir et lança un « legilimens » que je ne pus éviter.

Je le sentis entrer dans ma tête et fouiller dans mes souvenirs alors que la douleur était atroce. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir les toilettes de Mimi et des chaudrons qui y bouillonnaient avant qu'il ne se retire. Quand je revins à moi, j'étais effondré sur le sol contre le mur, en sueur avec un mal de tête lancinant. Maximilien était à mes côtés, baguette levée vers Rogue, Dumbledore avait une poigne de fer sur le bras de son professeur de potions et avait dû abaisser sa main, madame Maxime se tenait en retrait, sa baguette pointée vers Rogue tandis que MacGonagall pointait la sienne vers ma sous-directrice. Les autres élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient sortis de leur chambres et regardaient la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Dumbledore fit sortir Rogue du carrosse de force et MacGonagall l'accompagna. Puis le directeur se tourna vers moi :

\- Monsieur du Maine, est ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

Il fit un pas dans ma direction mais s'arrêta quand Maximilien le lui ordonna. J'avais un mal de tête immense et je sentis mes forces me quitter. Je n'avais jamais rien éprouvé de tel, c'était horrible. Je me tournai vers Maximilien quand je sentis la fatigue causée par la frustration du dernier mois et celle occasionnée par les actions de ce soir me gagner :

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour surveiller mes arrières, lui murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête avant de me soulever et de me ramener dans ma chambre sans jamais quitter Dumbledore des yeux. Mon lit ne m'avait jamais paru si accueillant.

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un léger mal de tête résiduel de la confrontation de la veille. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et je me demandais pourquoi personne ne m'avait réveillé pour que j'aille en cours. J'avisai un verre d'eau sur ma table de chevet que je bus goulûment avant de me lever. Je passai alors dans la salle de bain et trouvai Maximilien sur mon lit quand je ressortis de la pièce.

\- Ta tête va mieux ? me demanda t-il.

Je grognai avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit au côté de mon meilleur ami. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et Maximilien me traîna de force à Poudlard pour que j'aille manger. Il était déjà midi et la grande salle était en train de se remplir. Nous nous installâmes à la table des poufsouffles et je pus admirer mon chef d'œuvre. Les murs de la grande salle étaient recouverts de peinture criarde et les deux tables du milieu avaient été aspergées de peinture. Une grosse tâche verte avec quelques gouttes de rouge se trouvait sous mon assiette et je grattai distraitement la peinture avec mon couteau.

Seamus, Dean, Alexandra et Eléanore nous rejoignirent quelques minutes après le début du repas mais ils ne me crurent pas quand je leur annonçai avec aplomb que les explosions de la nuit dernière n'était pas de mon fait. Nos voisins de table s'empressèrent pourtant de faire passer le message et la grande salle vibra bientôt de ces nouvelles informations.

Une demi heure après mon arrivée dans la grande salle, alors que j'étais en train de dévorer un bol de pudding à la vanille, que j'avais arraché des mains d'un deuxième année, trois membres du Ministère de la Magie anglais entrèrent dans la salle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des professeurs et se mirent à parler avec le directeur de Poudlard et Madame Maxime. Je me tournais vers Maximilien qui m'expliqua qu'ils étaient arrivés ce matin pour enquêter sur les explosions de hier soir après qu'un mur de la tour d'astronomie ait été détruit. Je ne m'inquiétai pas.

J'allais me lever pour aller en cours de runes mais je fus intercepté par ma sous-directrice. Elle nous pria, Maximilien et moi, de l'accompagner dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour que les membres de la brigade de la police magique présents dans le château puissent nous interroger. Je soupirai mais ne la contredis pas.

Madame Maxime nous accompagna dans le bureau de Dumbledore et nous nous vîmes proposer des chaises et des bonbons au citron. Je suçais avec entrain un bonbon pendant que les trois hommes se présentaient, John Odgen, le chef de la brigade de la police magique, Sheldon McCarthy, un de ses hommes et Raspius Bufford, un maître de potions. Le chef Odgen mena l'interrogatoire, je niai toute implication et Maximilien me servit d'alibi.

Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ma sincérité et Madame Maxime me regardait avec colère, j'étais persuadé qu'elle savait que j'étais coupable mais n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Les trois membres du Ministère n'étaient pas aveugles et comprirent rapidement que les deux directeurs ne me faisaient pas confiance.

\- Seriez vous d'accord pour répéter tout cela sous l'influence d'une potion de vérité ? demanda Odgen quand il eut fini de me questionner.

Je fis semblant de réfléchir quelque peu à la question avant de répondre.

\- Non, je refuse. Je vous ai dit la vérité. Si vous voulez m'interroger sous véritaserum, vous devrez régler les détails avec l'ambassadeur de France au Ministère. De plus, le professeur de potions…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur Odgen, m'interrompit rudement Dumbledore, mais il est vrai que monsieur du Maine peur refuser votre offre. J'ai peur qu'il ne change pas d'avis de si tôt, il est très têtu.

\- Je vois. Et vous, monsieur de Turenne ?

\- Désolé, je refuse aussi.

\- Très bien, je vais discuter de tout cela avec mes supérieurs qui décideront des suites de l'affaire.

Dumbledore les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, leur fit un chaleureux sourire et leur serra la main en les remerciant de leur passage avant de se tourner vers nous.

\- Vous m'avez empêché de dénoncer Rogue.

\- Je suis vraiment navré de l'attaque que vous avez subie hier soir, monsieur du Maine, mais le professeur Rogue est un membre important de mon équipe professorale et je préférerais ne pas avoir à le remplacer.

\- Il a attaqué un élève… Il a _violé_ mes pensées !

\- Et vous avez détruit une partie du château ! Non le niez pas, ajouta t-il devant mon air outré. Je puis vous assurer que l'attaque que vous avez subie de la part du professeur Rogue ne se reproduira plus jamais mais vous devez voir plus loin que cet incident. J'ai besoin du professeur Rogue.

Je plissai les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous mijotez ?

\- Je me prépare, monsieur du Maine. Une guerre va bientôt éclater, aujourd'hui ou dans quelques années, je ne sais pas, mais bientôt, je dois être prêt et Severus Rogue est important.

Je me souvins que ma tante m'avait prévenu que l'Angleterre était une poudrière prête à exploser et je décidai de laisser tomber l'affaire. Dumbledore était déjà assez sur mon dos comme ça.

\- Si vous le dites. Je suis sûr que je peux oublier ce petit incident, à condition, bien sûr, que la police magique arrête de fouiner dans mes affaires.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci, monsieur le directeur, j'étais certain que nous pourrions arriver à un accord. Je devrais être en cours de runes et Maximilien à la bibliothèque, alors si vous vous voulez bien nous excuser ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et mon meilleur ami et moi quittâmes rapidement le bureau de Dumbledore sous les yeux écarquillés de Madame Maxime et du directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

Selon les dernières rumeurs, l'ambassadeur de France auprès du Ministère de la Magie anglais avait été si horrifié par les demandes des hommes de la police magique qu'il avait passé une après-midi avec sa tête dans une cheminée à lécher les bottes de mon père et à lui assurer qu'aucune charge ne serait retenue contre son héritier et son meilleur ami que l'utilisation du véritaserum était, bien entendu, hors de question : il ne tenait pas à avoir à faire à la colère de ma famille et je le comprenais. Etant dans l'impossibilité de m'interroger sous véritaserum, le chef Odgen décida de blâmer Peeves pour la destruction partielle d'un mur de la tour d'astronomie. Personne n'était vraiment dupe de la supercherie mais comme aucune preuve accablante n'avait été trouvée, je ne pouvais pas être accusé.

Deux inconvénients résultèrent pourtant de l'incident. J'étais constamment suivi par un elfe de maison qui était chargé de me surveiller jour et nuit, il était totalement dévoué à son devoir et après quatre tentatives de corruption, je laissais tomber. Dobby l'elfe libre ne voulait rien savoir et ferait son travail jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ou « Le Grand Harry Potter » lui donnent un ordre contraire. Sa présence m'énervait assez souvent mais je faisais avec, il était aussi très intéressant d'étudier le premier elfe libre que je croisais de ma vie !

La seconde conséquence était beaucoup moins agréable. Severus Rogue, grand maître de potions craint par tous les élèves de Poudlard, devint mon pire ennemi. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris ma farce -qui avait un peu dérapée, je l'avoue !- comme une insulte personnelle. Je ne réussis plus à concocter une potion passable pour le reste de l'année (j'étais certain que Rogue sabotait mes efforts mais je ne pouvais rien prouver) et les serpentards me menèrent la vie dure. J'aurais pu supporter leurs pathétiques essais de meurtre sans problème (j'avais retrouvé une potion censée liquéfier mon estomac dans mon café un matin, bon de Dieu !), ce n'était pas la première fois que des assassins étaient envoyés à mes trousses mais je ne supportais pas qu'ils s'attaquent aussi à mes amis.

Maximilien dut passez quelques jours à l'infirmerie après une embuscade qui le laissa inconscient quelques heures et Eléanor se retrouva plusieurs fois transfigurée en animal. Une fois que les élèves eurent compris que les professeurs n'allaient pas faire d'efforts immenses pour attraper et punir les coupables, les attaques se firent plus nombreuses et vicieuses. Les gryffondors se joignirent aux serpentards dans leur vendetta contre mes amis et moi-même, ce fut apparemment la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles que les deux maisons s'étaient mises d'accord pour oublier leur inimitié et se concentrer ensemble sur un ennemi commun.

Comme aucune maison ne voulait attaquer un de ses membres, les gryffondors se chargeaient de rendre la vie infernale à Alexandra et Serenity tandis que Seamus et Dean se faisaient harceler par les serpentards. Ces derniers étaient souvent plus cruels que leurs rivaux, ils préféraient humilier leurs adversaires alors que les rouges et ors optaient pour une approche plus directe : une bonne petite raclée dans un coin sombre du château ou un pseudo-duel jusqu'au premier sang.

Je supportai les attaques pendant un mois avant de me mettre à répliquer violemment. Pour chaque bleu trouvé sur mes amis, je me vengeais (MacLaggen finit à l'infirmerie avec un œil au beurre noir et une côte cassée après qu'un sort ait laissé Alexandra avec deux côtes fêlées) pour chaque humiliation, je répliquais (Seamus et Dean s'étaient retrouvés incapables de porter des vêtements pendant deux jours après avoir activé un piège leur étant destiné un matin, je glissais une potion dans toutes les boissons de la table des serpentards qui manqua de faire participer tous ces petits sang-purs bien élevés à une orgie de proportion gigantesque, dommage que Rogue et Flitwick ait arrêté la démonstration avant le début de l'action) et pour chaque tentative d'intimidation, je terrifiais mes ennemis (Cho Chang et Marcus Flint n'osaient plus s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de moi et partaient en courant dès que je me mettais à sourire).

Du véritaserum fut versé deux fois dans ma nourriture et Rogue se délecta de me voir sortir en courant de la grande salle pour éviter de révéler certains de mes secrets (il était toujours le premier à m'interroger et j'étais certain que c'était lui qui essayait d'extirper des réponses de ma bouche). La mi mai vit Alexandra, Seamus, Dean et Serenity changer de lieu de vie : apparemment leur qualité de vie s'était beaucoup dégradée au milieu de leurs compagnons de chambrée (quelqu'un avait enduit les draps de Serenity d'une potion urticante, les lits de Seamus et Dean avaient complètement disparus et Alexandra s'était retrouvée en petite tenue dans sa salle commune après que ses voisines de dortoir l'ait jetée hors de sa chambre).

Mes quatre amis vinrent donc s'installer dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Maximilien prêta sa chambre aux filles mais elles vinrent bien vite nous rejoindre dans la mienne quand Fleur et ses amies commencèrent à leur jeter des sorts au milieu de la nuit sans les prévenir. Seule l'intervention de madame Maxime empêcha l'incident de tourner à la bataille générale. Nous étions donc serrés à six dans ma petite chambre, tout ne se passait toujours bien mais au moins personne n'avait à s'inquiéter de ses affaires, de sa modestie ou de son intégrité physique avant de se coucher.

Dumbledore mit fin à la guerre civile début juin. Maximilien et moi nous étions faits embusqués par un groupe de serpentards alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Un sort de découpe m'ouvrit le bras gauche tandis que mon ami était frappé par un sort de conjonctivite. Maximilien se chargea donc d'ériger un bouclier sans vraiment voir ce qu'il faisait et je me chargeais de l'attaque. Je stupéfixiai deux de mes attaquants, le troisième me fit une nouvelle entaille sur la jambe gauche avant de subir le même sort que ses compatriotes. Le quatrième, Warrington, lança un « sectumsempra », sort dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, qui transperça le bouclier de Maximilien et fit apparaître de profondes entailles sur le corps de mon meilleur ami. Le serpentard déguerpit avant de demander son reste.

Je traînai alors mon meilleur ami vers l'infirmerie et madame Pomfrey prit immédiatement Maximilien en main. Elle n'arriva pas à refermer les blessures mais réussit à l'empêcher de se vider de son sang pendant qu'elle appelait Rogue. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi elle le faisait venir mais s'il pouvait aider mon ami, je voulais bien faire un effort pour le tolérer. Quand il vit l'état de mon ami, il me sourit et se mit à refermer les plaies de Maximilien lentement et douloureusement. Je restais aux côtés de mon ami et lui tint la main pendant tout le processus tout en fusillant Rogue du regard, il semblait adorer avoir un pouvoir de vie ou de mort entre les mains si je devais le juger d'après son sourire moqueur.

Je ne restais pas à l'infirmerie pour subir l'interrogatoire de madame Pomfrey et me mis immédiatement en chasse. J'avais un compte à régler avec Warrington. Je réussis à attraper ma proie alors qu'il sortait des cuisines où il avait dîné. Je l'attrapai par le col de sa robe, brisai sa baguette quand il la leva contre moi et réussis à lui couper un doigt avant que Dobby n'intervienne. Il me projeta loin de mon ennemi, qui gémissait sur le sol et regardait son sang couler sans sembler comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Dobby disparut avec lui, sûrement pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie et je regrettais de n'avoir rien pu lui infliger de plus définitif, j'étais certain que Pomfrey réussirait à lui faire repousser son doigt, malheureusement.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, la plupart des élèves m'évitèrent largement et me jetèrent des regards craintifs. Dumbledore annonça qu'il ne tolérerait plus de comportements dangereux et immatures dans son école et qu'il se ferait une joie de renvoyer toute personne qui en harcèlerait une autre. Il était temps qu'il intervienne. Serenity, Seamus et Dean retournèrent dans leur dortoir, Alexandra resta avec moi, personne ne vint lui ordonner de me quitter.

* * *

Le fait de partager les difficultés de la vie à Poudlard et ma chambre avec Alexandra, nous avait permis de nous rapprocher rapidement. Elle était distinguée, ambitieuse, courageuse et n'avait pas peur de s'opposer à moi. Elle était tout ce que je pouvais demander d'une compagne et peut être d'une future femme, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle quand elle avait découpé cette sirène pour moi et j'avais espéré qu'elle ressente la même chose pour moi.

Je décidai de lui avouer mes sentiments une nuit de début juin alors que nous partagions mon lit. La lune était haute dans le ciel et illuminait ma chambre à travers les rideaux. Elle m'écouta jusqu'au bout et se jeta sur moi à la fin de ma déclaration. Les trois semaines avant la dernière tâche du tournoi comptent parmi les plus heureuses que j'aie jamais vécues. Je continuais à aller en cours, à réviser pour mes ASPIC et à me présenter à mes retenues mais mes soirées étaient émaillées de longues marches avec Alexandra dans le parc du château et de câlins torrides partagés dans l'intimité de ma chambre.

Quelqu'un avait décidé de mettre sa famille au courant de notre relation et son père lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il lui ordonnait de faire attention à ses fréquentations, son oncle avait été plus véhément et lui avait ordonné de cesser toutes relations avec moi. Elle n'écouta aucun des deux. Au contraire, notre nouveau statut de couple nous permit de comploter plus assidûment pour essayer de la faire sortir d'Angleterre à la fin d'année. Il fut finalement décidé que je demanderai sa main en mariage juste avant le début de la dernière tâche du tournoi. Sa famille ne pourrait rien tenter contre la mienne après l'annonce de nos fiançailles devant toute l'école, certains parents et une partie des agents du Ministère.

Nous passerions ensuite nos examens de fin d'année avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne en France. J'avais ensuite prévu de l'emmener en vacances au bord de la mer méditerranée avant de l'aider à trouver du travail. Si notre relation progressait comme je le souhaitais, le mariage devrait avoir lieu dans trois ans. Cela nous laisserait amplement le temps de réfléchir à notre décision et de l'annuler si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

* * *

Le vingt-trois juin, le jour précédent la dernière tâche, madame Maxime vint me trouver en cours de potions et me kidnappa pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle m'annonça avec un visage pincé que certains membres de ma famille étaient venus me voir avant le grand jour. Je lui avais fait un grand sourire en lui promettant d'essayer de les maintenir dans le droit chemin. Elle me jeta un regard noir.

Je croisais Krum, Diggory et leurs familles dans la grande salle avant de pénétrer dans l'antichambre derrière la table des professeurs. Madame Weasley était en grande discussion avec mon père tandis qu'un rouquin et Potter se tenaient non loin d'elle. Mon père l'ignora totalement quand il me vit.

\- Raphaël ! Comme je suis content de te voir !

\- Papa.

Je le serrai dans mes bras avant de saluer le reste de ma famille, ma mère, mon frère et deux de mes sœurs.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir aussi. Maman, Nithael, Odile et Jeanne ! C'est une agréable surprise de vous voir.

Je pris ma sœur cadette par la main, Jeanne n'avait que dix ans, avant de les emmener dans le parc pour profiter du soleil. Je racontais mes dernières aventures à ma famille et mon père m'apprit que mon amie, la dragonne, avait trouvé notre château à son goût et s'était installée sur notre terrain. Deux de ses œufs avaient éclos et un de mes cousins avait pris l'habitude de passer la plupart de son temps avec les dragonneaux.

Notre après-midi fut interrompue plusieurs fois quand les élèves de Beauxbâtons vinrent saluer leur directeur et sa famille (bien que Fleur semblât extrêmement pâle quand elle fit face à mon père). Maximilien nous rejoignit au milieu de l'après-midi et se proposa d'arbitrer le duel que me proposa ma sœur, Odile. J'utilisais un _accio_ pour faire venir deux épées et nous nous mîmes en place devant le lac.

L'exercice dura une quinzaine de minutes et je battis ma sœur. Elle avait bien progressé dans son maniement de l'épée mais elle n'arriverait sûrement jamais à me battre. Elle était plus douée pour le lancer de couteaux. Je pus remarquer que certains élèves nous observaient de loin mais aucun n'osa s'approcher de nous.

Ma famille m'accompagna au dîner et nous nous installâmes au bout de la table des serdaigles. Je leur demandai de ne pas faire attention à la décoration colorée qui n'avait pas encore disparue avec un sourire. Je leur présentai Alexandra, Eléanor, Serenity et Dean alors que Seamus échangeait quelques mots avec Odile qui avait le même âge que lui. Le repas se passa sans incident et la table des serdaigles fut méthodiquement dépouillée de tous les bols de pudding qui l'ornaient.

Je narrais ma découverte des souterrains du château et de l'aventure que j'avais partagée avec Alexandra le soir du bal de Noël. Mon père fut tellement fier de moi quand je lui racontais ma visite du bureau du directeur, la bataille géante de la grande salle et le massacre du village de gobelins. Nithael et Odile me demandèrent si je voulais bien les faire visiter le château cette nuit, sûrement pour y déposer quelques pièges et farces, mais je refusais arguant que je devais me reposer avant le grand jour. Devant leurs mines déçues, j'entraînais Seamus et Dean dans mes affaires et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent désignés d'office comme guides nocturnes du château. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux mais n'osèrent pas refuser quand mon père remarqua que c'était une idée absolument magnifique.

Mes parents me laissèrent le soin de ramener Jeanne au carrosse, où ma famille passerait la nuit afin de pouvoir assister à la dernière tâche, avant de prendre ma mère par son bras et de la traîner vers la table des professeurs. Madame Maxime s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible quand elle les vit arriver, Dumbledore pâlit et Rogue rougit de colère.

J'eus le bonheur de voir Rogue sortir rapidement de la grande salle et Dumbledore devenir rouge brique, ma mère portait aussi une teinte rosée. Mon père m'avait fait part de son envie de demander à Dumbledore s'il pouvait utiliser son bureau pour faire l'amour à sa femme et, apparemment, il avait osé mettre son idée à exécution. Quand les cris outrés de MacGonagall commencèrent à se faire entendre, mes amis et moi décidâmes de quitter la grande salle.

Je souhaitais une bonne soirée à Dean et Seamus qui entraînèrent Nithael et Odile à leur suite et ils me jetèrent un regard noir, Serenity serra Jeanne dans ses bras puis Maximilien, Eléanore, ma sœur, Alexandra et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Je laissais Jeanne avec mon meilleur ami et sa copine pour passer la soirée avec Alexandra. Je n'étais pas tellement inquiet pour l'épreuve du lendemain, un labyrinthe rempli d'obstacles allait être intéressant, mais Alexandra ne partageait pas mon insouciance. Je passais le reste de la soirée à la rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras. Je la suivis rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hellooooooooo! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016. J'ai trouvé la motivation pour finir cette fic, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lectture._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement toujours pas et je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent avec! _

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

La troisième tâche

Ou

« Quelqu'un veut ma mort, j'en suis sûr ! »

La dernière tâche allait se passer dans l'après-midi du vingt-quatre juin. Je passai la matinée à dormir puis à astiquer mes armes. Madame Maxime vint me voir pendant que mes parents visitaient le château pour me supplier de ne pas faire un carnage dans le labyrinthe. Je lui souris et elle repartit presque en courant. Je mangeai un bon repas de midi, savourai un bol de pudding à la noisette (miam !) avant de passer le reste de la journée couché au bord du lac avec mes amis.

Mes parents, mon frère et mes deux sœurs vinrent nous rejoindre deux heures avant le début de la dernière tâche. Mon père m'encouragea à rapporter le plus de trophées possible, une tête de manticore serait parfaite pour décorer la salle des trophées de notre château ! Je n'étais pas sûr de trouver une manticore dans le labyrinthe -ces sorciers anglais avaient l'air bien trop peureux- mais je n'en dis pas mot, je ne voulais pas décevoir mon père.

Ce fut Madame Maxime qui vint nous trouver en catastrophe cinq minutes avant le début de l'épreuve et me traîna par la main, comme un enfant, jusqu'au terrain de quidditch transformé en labyrinthe pour l'occasion. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras et me fit promettre d'être prudent, mes sœurs et mon frère me souhaitèrent bonne chance et mon père se plaignit du fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'accompagner, les juges avaient pâli en entendant sa tirade !

Seamus et Dean montèrent dans les gradins après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Potter et Diggory tandis que Maximilien, Eléanore et Alexandra restaient à mes côtés. Dumbledore annonça le début de la dernière tâche et Potter et Diggory s'engouffrèrent en même temps dans le labyrinthe sous les applaudissements et les cris de la foule. Krum les suivit dix minutes plus tard. J'attendis qu'il eut disparu avant de sortir un petit étui en velours de ma poche et de m'agenouiller devant Alexandra en lui prenant délicatement la main. Elle était au courant du plan, bien entendu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de couvrir sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer un petit cri de surprise.

\- Alexandra, commençai je, depuis notre rencontre, tu n'as fait qu'illuminer mes journées. Tu es ravissante, intelligente, maligne, forte. Depuis que tu as découpé cette sirène pour moi, je ne cesse de penser à toi et à toutes les choses que je veux partager avec toi. J'aimerais passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, Alexandra Selwyn, consentirais-tu à m'épouser ?

\- Raphaël ! Oui, oui, je veux bien devenir ta femme !

Je lui passai donc la bague au doigt, embrassai doucement ses phalanges avant de me relever et de l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux auquel elle répondit avec entrain. La foule applaudit poliment mais j'entendis mes amis et ma famille crier leur joie. Je finis par me séparer de ma fiancée, la fis tournoyer quelques fois dans les airs avant de me tourner vers la foule et de m'écrier :

\- Je vous présente la future madame du Maine !

Ma mère essuya quelques larmes sur son visage, mon père avait l'air ravi et madame Maxime semblait désespérée mais applaudissait poliment pour ne pas paraître malpolie. Les élèves de Poudlard semblaient choqués et des murmures s'élevèrent rapidement de la foule. Alexandra m'embrassa une dernière fois en me faisant promettre de lui revenir et je la confiai à Maximilien qui l'accompagna dans les gradins auprès de ma famille. Je me détournai du spectacle pour me concentrer sur le labyrinthe. Madame Maxime était à mes côtés avec les lèvres pincées mais elle réussit à me sourire avant que je ne m'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la dernière épreuve.

A peine avais-je fait trois pas que les haies se refermèrent derrière moi. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin et je n'entendis même plus la foule. Je levai ma baguette dans les airs et m'écriai :

\- _Accio_ mon épée.

J'attendis quelques minutes sur place mais rien ne se produisit. Je réessayai en criant un peu plus fort mais mon épée ne vint pas à ma rencontre. J'essayai avec mes autres armes, l'épée de Maximilien, celle de mon père, les poignards de mes sœurs mais aucune arme ne vint à ma rencontre. Je tapais lentement du pied sur le sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas. On m'avait empêché d'emmener des armes dans le labyrinthe mais personne n'avait dit que le sortilège d'attraction serait bloqué.

Je décidai de me pencher sur la question plus tard, le fait de ne posséder que ma baguette allait rendre les choses plus intéressantes. Je finis par tourner à gauche et partis en courant. La première créature que je rencontrai fut un scroutt à pétards géant. Il était magnifique. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir mon épée pour pouvoir l'éviscérer. Dommage, j'allais devoir le faire magiquement. Je passai sous son ventre et utilisai le sortilège de découpe pour créer une profonde entaille dans le ventre de la créature. J'y plongeai ensuite mes mains et tirai. Les entrailles du scroutt me tombèrent dessus et les cris de douleur de la bête devaient s'entendre à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

Je finis par sortir de sous la créature et lui coupai la tête pour abréger ses souffrances. J'étais couvert d'entrailles et de sang mais cela ne me gênait pas plus que cela, je m'essuyai quand même le visage avant de continuer ma route. L'odeur du sang dut attirer plusieurs autres bêtes, je croisai deux acromantules (elles ne survécurent pas à leur rencontre avec ma baguette), deux serpents venimeux (ils me laissèrent tranquille en apprenant que j'étais un fourchelangue) et un centaure (qui me laissa passer sans problème).

Je finis par tomber sur un enchantement dont je n'arrivai pas à déterminer la nature et me mis à escalader les haies. J'avais à peine posé mes deux pieds sur la haie que ma main rencontra le dard d'un scorpion caché dans les feuilles, je lâchai prise en poussant un juron, mon pied droit dérapa, une liane s'attacha à mon pied gauche et je me retrouvai bien vite suspendu la tête en bas. Je découpai la liane qui me retenait prisonnier et je tombai au sol douloureusement. J'inspectai ma main qui commençai déjà à enfler, le scorpion devait être venimeux -oups !-, avant de faire une entaille dans la boursoufflure pour essayer d'en faire sortir le plus de poison possible puis de l'enrouler dans un bandage issu de mon pantalon.

Je revins sur mes pas, je ne voulais pas traverser un enchantement inconnu et tournai à droite à l'embranchement suivant. Je tombai nez à nez avec une bande de lutins de Cornouailles, j'en envoyai la moitié dans les haies qui les étranglèrent et je soumis le reste à un sort d'écartèlement. J'étais en train d'admirer le bras d'un lutin qui bougeait encore légèrement quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Krum.

\- Euh… salut ?

Je n'avais pas beaucoup interagi avec les membres de Durmstrang au cours de l'année et je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir en voyant le carnage. Il ne me répondit pas et regarda autour de lui. Il leva sa baguette dans une direction et je plissai les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qui avait pu le mettre en alerte. Je ne le vis pas tourner sa baguette vers moi et je n'entendis que le léger murmure de « _doloris_ » avant de m'écrouler par terre en criant.

Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Une douleur si intense. Aucune partie de mon corps n'était épargnée : de la pointe de mes cheveux jusqu'au bout de mes orteils, j'avais mal. Je continuai de crier en me repliant sur moi-même et en serrant ma baguette contre moi. Je n'arriverai pas à répliquer dans cet état mais si je tenais à m'en sortir, j'allais devoir attendre le bon moment et j'aurais alors besoin de ma baguette.

Un pied vint s'écraser à plusieurs reprises sur mes côtes en plus du sortilège et je sentis deux os se briser. Je crachai du sang, ma gorge se ferma et je n'arrivai plus à respirer. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté sous l'effet de l'_endoloris_ mais tout à coup la douleur s'arrêta. Je pris vaguement conscience que Krum partait en courant avant qu'une personne s'agenouille à mes côtés.

\- Ça va ?

La voix était assez hésitante à m'adresser la parole et j'ouvris péniblement les yeux pour me retrouver en face du gamin. Il semblait inquiet et regardait avec horreur mes robes couvertes de sang. Je me redressai doucement en gémissant et faillis m'adosser aux haies avant de me rappeler ma précédente rencontre avec ces dernières. Je pris plusieurs petites inspirations pour débloquer ma gorge sans exercer trop de pression sur mes côtes. Je crachai du sang.

\- Le sang… c'est le tien ? demanda lentement le gamin en désignant mes habits.

\- Un peu. La majorité provient d'un scroutt à pétard.

Le gamin se renfrogna et s'éloigna de moi. J'étirai un peu mes muscles en grognant avant d'enlever ma robe de sorcier et mon t-shirt. La partie gauche de mon torse était couverte de traces de chaussures et je grimaçai quand je touchai l'endroit où deux de mes côtes s'étaient brisées. Je découpai ma robe pour en faire des bandages que je serrai autour de mes blessures en laissant échapper quelques cris de douleur sous les yeux horrifiés du gamin.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir appeler les juges ? Tu as l'air assez mal en point…

\- J'ai quelques petits comptes à régler avec Krum avant de sortir d'ici… Et dire qu'on m'a demandé à _moi_ de ne tuer personne… C'était du bulgare qu'il fallait se méfier !

\- Je sais pas trop, il n'a jamais agi de cette façon avant. Mon amie, Hermione, est allée avec lui au bal et elle n'a dit que du bien de lui…

\- Ça l'a pas empêché d'utiliser un impardonnable ! Si ça avait été toi, j'aurais compris, j'ai traumatisé ton meilleur ami.

\- Hé ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à te torturer pour autant, je vaux mieux que ça !

Il paraissait indigné et je haussai les épaules. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et fis quelques pas en grimaçant. Je devais vraiment apprendre quelques sorts de guérison, ça pourrait être utile pour plus tard. Je n'allais pas pouvoir courir et marcher allait être l'enfer mais j'avais un droit de vengeance à exercer donc j'allais prendre sur moi.

\- De quel côté est parti Krum?

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ?

\- J'sais pas encore. Je verrai quand je l'aurai sous la main.

Le gamin me contempla quelques instants avant de m'indiquer le chemin.

\- Ne le tue pas, s'il te plaît.

Je hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer mais lui briser quelques os, pourquoi pas. Je n'avais encore jamais tué d'être humain et la première vie humaine qu'un du Maine prenait se déroulait lors d'une cérémonie spéciale à la sortie de Beauxbâtons. Ce serait mon père qui choisira ma première victime et m'accompagnera lorsque j'irai la tuer. Les humains étaient tous nos frères et nous nous devions de respecter leur mort. Un du Maine n'était pas un psychopathe, c'est pourquoi la première prise de vie humaine se faisait sous surveillance et était suivie de nombreuses explications. Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser Krum gâcher cela.

\- Eh, gamin ! l'interpellai-je avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Fais attention, il y a des trucs pas normaux qui se passent autour de ce tournoi !

Il ne se retourna pas et je vis son dos se raidir.

\- Ouais, merci du conseil.

Je le regardai s'éloigner avant de partir à la poursuite -à la vitesse d'un escargot- de Victor Krum.

* * *

Je me traînai dans le labyrinthe pendant une dizaine de minutes sans rencontrer d'âmes humaines. Je dus pourtant traverser un marécage en évitant une bande de pitiponks et faire face à un épouvantard qui prit la forme de mes amis et de ma famille massacrés par différents moyens. Je transformai le monstre en Fleur avec de l'acné et ses jupes en feu, elle piaillait et courait en agitant ses bras : je dépassai l'apparition en rigolant doucement et continuai mon chemin.

Je finis par en avoir assez et me mis à appeler Krum à voix haute. Je passai ainsi un bon moment à m'époumoner pour essayer d'attirer le bulgare à moi mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Je finis par arriver devant une brume violette qui devait être un nouvel enchantement. J'allais faire demi-tour (je ne voulais pas risquer la traversée avec mes blessures) quand j'entendis le cri de Diggory. Il semblait souffrir le martyr et je me demandais si Krum l'avait aussi soumis à l'_endoloris_.

Je finis par prendre la décision de traverser la brume qui s'étendait sur six mètres environ, le cri provenant de derrière l'enchantement. J'entendais déjà les remontrances qu'allait m'adresser Maximilien quand il apprendrait ce que j'allais faire. Je fis le premier pas et rien ne se passa, du moins je ne remarquai rien. Il fallut attendre que j'atteignisse le troisième mètre pour que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Chaque mètre obstruait un de mes cinq sens.

Je perdis le goût et l'odorat dans les deux premiers, puis la vue, l'ouïe et enfin le toucher. J'étais complètement déconnecté du monde dans le dernier mètre mais je me forçais à placer un pied devant l'autre. Mes sens finirent par me revenir et je remarquai que je me trouvais à quelques centimètres de la haie à ma droite, j'avais un peu dévié de ma trajectoire. Un nouveau cri retentit et je me dirigeai vers ce dernier.

\- Eh ! interpellai-je Krum en le voyant torturer Diggory.

Il releva lentement sa baguette et concentra son attention sur moi. J'évitai les deux premiers _endoloris_ qu'il me jeta, répliquai avec un sort de découpe et un sort de réduction. Il les para tous les deux et nous commençâmes à nous battre en duel. J'avais un peu de mal à éviter ses _endoloris_ dans mon état mais je faisais de mon mieux, je ne tenais pas à me retrouver impuissant à nouveau.

Je le laissai s'approcher lentement de moi et baissai ma garde. Krum me toucha à nouveau avec un _endoloris_ avant que mon sort de réduction ne le percute. Il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres et s'effondra inconscient. J'espérais qu'il ne se relèverait pas de si tôt. Je m'approchai lentement de lui pour vérifier une de mes théories. Quand il m'avait regardé, ses yeux apparaissaient brumeux. Je soulevai doucement ses paupières et, en effet, ses yeux étaient voilés par une fine pellicule blanche, il avait été placé sous _imperius_. Et merde, encore des complications !

Je me retournai vers Diggory et vit que le gamin était à ses côtés et paraissait anxieux. Je m'approchai lentement d'eux et demandai s'ils allaient bien. Potter n'avait pas vraiment eu plus de problèmes depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions croisés et le poufsouffle hocha la tête avant de se relever en s'appuyant sur le gamin. Nous nous regardions dans un silence assez inconfortable quand deux acromantules surgirent au bout de la rangée. Nous nous mîmes à courir.

Les acromantules nous poursuivirent et je dois avouer que nous n'allions jamais pouvoir les distancer. Diggory était encore instable et avait du mal à marcher tandis que je clopinais derrière les deux autres adolescents. Potter prit en compte la situation et fit volte face au milieu du couloir de haies. Je m'arrêtai à sa droite et Diggory se mit à sa gauche.

\- Avec de la chance une des deux acromantules va s'arrêter pour manger Krum…

Deux regards horrifiés se tournèrent vers moi et je haussai des épaules. J'étais un vrai incompris ! Diggory proposa d'appeler les juges mais je refusai d'abandonner, Potter était du même avis que moi : nous allions nous battre. Le combat fut assez rapide, Potter s'occupa d'une acromantule seul avec un _petrificus totalus_ dans le ventre. Diggory et moi eûmes un peu plus de mal. En fait, je finis écrouler à terre dès que la bête fut sur nous et je ne pus que rouler au sol en grognant pour éviter ses pinces et son dard. Je laissai le soin au poufsouffle de s'occuper de la bête pendant que j'essayais de la distraire.

Quand enfin les deux araignées géantes -la personne qui avait décidé qu'en agrandir était une bonne idée devrait être pendue !- furent à terre, nous nous regardâmes à nouveau. Il fut finalement décidé d'appeler les juges pour Krum avant de s'éloigner un peu. Potter se chargea d'envoyer des étincelles rouges dans le ciel et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau en tête à tête quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Il y a un truc qui cloche dans ce tournoi, commençai-je.

\- Bien sûr, me répondit Diggory d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! D'abord le gamin est entré dans la compétition et maintenant Krum a été placé sous _imperius._ Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

\- Barty Croupton…, hésita le gamin avant de continuer, je l'ai croisé avec Victor il y a quelques jours, il sortait de la forêt et paraissait complètement perdu. J'ai laissé Victor avec lui pour aller chercher Dumbledore et quand je suis revenu, il était inconscient et Croupton avait disparu. Personne ne l'a revu depuis.

\- Et ben voilà ! Alors la question est : quel est le rapport entre tous ces incidents ?

\- Des coïncidences ? demanda Diggory avec espoir.

\- Ça serait trop beau si c'était des coïncidences, réfuta le gamin. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais vu de coïncidences.

Je m'écroulai par terre en grimaçant mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de continuer sur notre lancée :

\- Le premier incident a été ton entrée dans le tournoi, fis-je en désignant le gamin. Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais eu envie de participer donc : à qui profite le crime ? Quelqu'un cherche à te tuer ?

\- Pas que je sache. Je veux dire, il y a bien des personnes qui me détestent mais de là à vouloir me tuer ? Je dirai bien Voldemort mais il a disparu et s'il était à l'école, je le saurais.

\- Le Mage Noir ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Rien que ça ! Même moi, j'ai pas encore réussi à énerver un mage noir… Je devrais peut être mettre ça sur ma liste de choses à faire, ça a l'air marrant.

\- Des gens sont morts à cause de lui ! J'ai failli mourir à CAUSE DE LUI !

\- Oh, ça va , pas la peine de t'énerver, hein ! Bon, si on part du principe que Voldemort a réussi à te faire entrer dans le tournoi, quel est son but ?

\- Qu'il meure dans le labyrinthe ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de problème pour l'instant.

\- Et Krum ne s'est attaqué qu'à nous deux, il a laissé le gamin tranquille. Comme s'il devait le protéger… ou l'aider à gagner le tournoi.

\- Mais qui a placé Victor sous _imperius_, je veux dire, Voldemort n'est pas là, ses mangemorts sont majoritairement en prison…

\- Tous ne sont pas en prison ? demanda Cédric naïvement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que _Malefoy_ était sous _imperius_ pendant le premier règne de Voldemort ? Parce que j'en doute.

\- Okay, alors un mangemort est à Poudlard. Quelqu'un t'a paru suspect cette année, t'a aidé particulièrement en vue du tournoi ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange. Mais pourquoi Voldemort voudrait me faire gagner le tournoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est ce que ça lui rapporte ? C'est pas comme si il avait envie de me rendre un peu plus riche ou de voir ma renommée s'étendre encore un peu !

Nous pondérâmes cette idée quelque temps en silence avant de nous avouer vaincu.

\- Est-ce qu'on est sûrs que Vous-savez-qui est derrière tout ça ? Ça paraît quand même un peu… incroyable.

\- Une autre idée ? demandai-je.

\- Un fan de Harry qui veut le voir gagner le tournoi ?

\- J'en sais rien Cédric, ça paraît tout aussi incroyable.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard tournaient lentement leur baguette entre leurs doigts et réfléchissaient en silence. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur la terre battue. L'hypothèse la plus probable était que Voldemort voulait voir Potter gagner, il faudrait donc l'en empêcher. Peut être même prévenir les professeurs. Nous prendraient-ils au sérieux ? Nous n'avions rien de concret à leur présenter, uniquement des suppositions.

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Diggory en essayant de paraître pragmatique.

\- Notre bon sens voudrait qu'on prévienne les professeurs, lui répondis-je. Je n'avouai pas que je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de bon sens.

\- Mais on n'a pas de preuve ! intervint le gamin. Je veux dire en première et deuxième année, j'ai essayé de prévenir les professeurs que quelque chose se tramait, personne ne nous a cru et mes amis et moi avons du régler les problèmes nous-mêmes ! Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ça ne va pas recommencer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes, Harry ? On ne peut pas mettre au jour toute une conspiration sans avoir de point de départ !

\- Dans ce cas-là, il te suffirait de gagner le tournoi, intervins-je. L'orchestrateur de tout ça veut que tu gagnes, ça nous permettrait de mieux comprendre son but… peut être… si tout se passe bien…

\- C'est sûrement dangereux, objecta Cédric, on ne peut pas le laisser faire !

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes alors ? De ne pas le laisser gagner ? De prendre sa place ?

\- Et si personne ne gagne ? demanda le gamin d'une petite voix.

\- Va falloir tout expliquer aux professeurs et on ne sera pas plus avancés quant aux motifs de l'organisateur du fiasco.

\- On pourrait tous gagner, proposa Diggory, prendre la coupe tous en même temps.

Je grimaçai en passant en revue mes différentes blessures.

\- Je serai plus un poids mort qu'une aide. Je ne peux pas courir, à peine éviter les sorts et marcher et je n'ai pas d'armes sur moi. J'aimerais bien vous accompagner mais il faut être réaliste, je ne ferai que vous empêcher d'avancer.

\- La question ne se pose même pas, intervint alors le gamin, c'est après moi qu'ils en ont et c'est sûrement dangereux, personne ne vient avec moi !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul ! objecta Diggory. Tu n'as même pas quinze ans !

\- J'en ai fait plus que toi ! J'ai tué un basilique, j'ai combattu Voldemort deux fois, j'ai survécu à un _avada kedavra _! J'ai plus de chance de m'en sortir que n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Maintenant tu es un peu trop sûr de toi, fis-je remarquer. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire tout seul.

\- Mes parents sont morts pour moi, ça a suffit, je refuse que d'autres personnes se placent entre moi et quelqu'un qui m'en veut.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. On n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, le gamin partit en courant vers le centre du labyrinthe et la coupe que nous avions entraperçue en essayant d'échapper aux acromantules. Il n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir puis il devait tourner à droite et la victoire s'offrait à lui.

\- Harry !

Diggory partit à la poursuite du gamin tandis que je lui lançai un _stupefix._ Potter érigea un bouclier qui fit dévier mon sort et continua sa course sans s'arrêter. Je me remis debout avec peine et suivit les deux autres concurrents en claudiquant et grimaçant. Ils disparurent tous deux de mon champ de vision quand ils s'engouffrèrent dans la branche latérale du labyrinthe puis j'entendis Diggory pousser un grand « Noooooooon ».

Je ralentis encore l'allure et continuai à tituber lentement, les dés étaient jetés. Quand, enfin, je parvins au tournant, j'aperçus Diggory à genoux devant un piédestal où devait s'être trouvée la coupe, il regardait fixement le point d'où le gamin avait dû disparaître.

\- Il a pris la coupe ? demandai-je bêtement pour confirmer mes suppositions.

\- Oui, répondit le poufsouffle d'une voix étranglée, et il a disparu, comme ça, je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il ne voulait pas mettre d'autres personnes en danger. Bon, il faudrait qu'on pense à sortir d'ici.

\- Il faut prévenir les professeurs !

Avant avoir pu faire valoir mon opinion -j'aurais bien traversé le labyrinthe dans le sens inverse-, Diggory avait pris les choses en main et un nuage d'étincelles rouges jaillit de sa baguette. Elles illuminèrent le ciel et le professeur Flitwick apparut devant nous. Il nous détailla trois secondes du regard, laissa échapper un cri de surprise devant notre état avant de créer un portoloin qui nous transporta directement à l'infirmerie.

Dès que l'infirmière prit conscience de notre présence, elle se jeta sur nous et nous traîna de force vers deux lits. Je m'installai avec gratitude sur les draps sans m'inquiéter du moins du monde du sang que je répandais autour de moi. Diggory resta couché six secondes avant de passer sous la garde de madame Pomfresh et de s'élancer dans les couloirs de l'école, sûrement pour aller prévenir le directeur de ce qui était arrivé.

L'infirmière hésita quelques instants, elle me semblait prête à partir à la poursuite de Diggory mais décida finalement de s'occuper de moi en premier. Elle me soigna rapidement et avec efficacité avant de me forcer à ingérer un antidote au poison de scorpion et une potion de sommeil. Je lutai du mieux que je pus mais elle finit par avoir raison de moi. Je sombrai dans un sommeil paisible sans avoir vu ma famille et sans savoir ce qui était arrivé au gamin.

* * *

Je me réveillai avec la bouche pâteuse. Je gargouillai quelques instants en agitant faiblement mes mains avant qu'un verre d'eau ne me soit offert. Je bus goulûment et le liquide me revigora assez pour que je puisse me mettre à former des phrases cohérentes.

\- Le gamin est vivant ?

\- Un peu amoché mais vivant, me répondit Maximilien. Une histoire de portoloin, résurrection de mage noir et torture si j'en crois les rumeurs.

\- Oh. Mes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Ils sont allés prendre leur déjeuner il y a une heure. Ils ont dû forcer Alexandra à les accompagner, elle ne voulait pas te quitter.

\- Et tu te retrouves à jouer les garde-malades ?

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue. Et je n'allais pas te laisser seul après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Merci. Bon, quand est ce que je peux sortir d'ici ?

\- Sûrement pas avant quelques jours, monsieur du Maine ! Intervint l'infirmière. Vos côtes étaient dans un état effroyable et votre pauvre main! Vous allez passer au moins trois jours à vous reposer ici avant de disparaître dans la nature !

\- Mais… Trois jours ?

\- Et le directeur veut vous parler. Il m'a chargée de vous garder sous la main, il ne veut pas avoir à vous chercher dans toute l'école.

\- Mais… je ne veux pas parler à Dumbledore, moi !

Madame Pomfresh ignora mon pitoyable geignement et préféra me tendre un gobelet fumant à l'odeur étrange. Après avoir annoncé d'une voix sèche qu'il s'agissait d'une potion revigorante, elle me força à la boire avant de menacer de m'attacher au lit si je ne pensais qu'à en sortir.

Il me suffit d'attendre une petite heure avant d'avoir enfin de la visite. En voyant Dumbledore passer les portes de l'infirmerie, j'essayai de faire semblant de dormir mais je sus que j'avais échoué quand Maximilien me tapota la jambe avec de plus en plus d'insistance pour que je me comporte comme un adulte responsable. J'ouvris finalement les yeux pour les poser sur le visage grave du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Monsieur du Maine, nous sommes tous ravis de votre guérison si rapide.

\- Merci, monsieur le directeur, il aurait été dommage qu'un petit labyrinthe vienne à bout d'un du Maine, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre à une telle honte… Bien qu'il soit dommage que je n'aie pas pu gagner. J'espère que le coupable qui a organisé tout ce fiasco sera puni sévèrement et si… je pouvais lui dire quelques mots avant qu'il ne soit transféré en prison ou je ne sais où, ce serait avec grand plaisir que j'irai lui parler.

\- Et bien, vous serez désolé d'apprendre que monsieur Croupton Junior, qui avait placé Victor Krum sous _imperium,_ a reçu le baiser du détraqueur hier soir. Il n'est donc plus de ce monde.

\- Quoi ? Mais… mais… mais… c'est une honte ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

\- Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie Fudge en a décidé autrement.

Je lançai un regard noir à Dumbledore en marmonnant des menaces à l'encontre de l'incompétent Ministre britannique de la Magie qui m'avait ôté le plaisir d'avoir un petit tête à tête avec ma proie. Le visage du directeur de Poudlard se fit encore plus sévère et je lui offris un de mes plus beaux sourires hypocrites pour lui faire signe de continuer.

\- Il n'a pas voulu croire la version des évènements que le jeune Harry lui a racontée. Monsieur Diggory n'a pu le faire changer d'avis et j'espérais que vous pourriez glisser un petit mot au ministre.

J'éclatai de rire devant l'incongruité de la demande.

\- Monsieur le directeur, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé hier soir. Krum était sous _imperium_ et le gamin a disparu quand il a touché le trophée au centre du labyrinthe. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. De plus, le nom de ma famille est à peine respecté en Angleterre, vous pensez tous que nous sommes des sauvages assoiffés de sang !

\- Vous avez bien réussi à vous en sortir concernant cette histoire de gobelins ! Vous devez avoir des contacts au Ministère, non ?

\- Je m'en suis sorti parce que les gens ont peur des du Maine… Ils obéissent parce qu'ils ont peur. Et je ne suis pas sûr que dans le cas de la résurrection d'un mage noir… -c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé ?-

Dumbledore hocha la tête et je continuai.

\- … ce soit une bonne idée d'utiliser la peur. Vous ne pouvez pas forcer quelqu'un à croire quelque chose. Bien sûr, ils vous suivront un moment mais ils finiront toujours par se retourner contre vous et souvent, au pire moment possible. Alors, si votre Ministre est tellement borné qu'il ne veuille pas voir ce qui se passe sous ses yeux, vous permettrez que je reste en dehors de vos problèmes.

Le visage de Dumbledore se fit encore plus pincé.

\- Bien, je comprends. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Au revoir, monsieur du Maine.

\- Bonne journée, monsieur le directeur. Et la prochaine fois, monsieur, votez pour quelqu'un de moins débile !

Je lui fis un grand sourire et un petit signe de main tandis que Maximilien étouffait un rire. Dumbledore ne se retourna pas et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Ma famille et Alexandra vinrent ensuite me rendre visite mais il ne purent rester très longtemps. Ils devaient se rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour prendre le portoloin qui les ramènerait en France. Mon père me demanda quand même ce qu'il devait dire aux quelques connaissances anglaises que nous avions et je lui fis un résumé de ce que je savais avant d'ajouter que je pensais que le gamin disait la vérité.

Je dus attendre le lendemain pour que Krum vienne s'excuser de son comportement, je lui fis comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute et il s'en alla avec l'air de chien battu qui semblait perpétuellement collé à son visage depuis le labyrinthe selon Maximilien. Le reste de mes amis vint aussi me rendre visite avant de s'éclipser quand Diggory, le gamin, le roux traumatisé et le rat de bibliothèque réquisitionnèrent les chaises à mon chevet.

Ils étaient en colère contre Fudge et prévoyaient déjà plusieurs plans pour essayer de le ramener à la raison. Ils semblaient penser que, comme j'avais été présent avec eux dans le labyrinthe, je comptais les aider à faire éclater la vérité. Je les écoutai d'une oreille pendant environ une demi-heure avant de leur faire comprendre avec quelques mots bien secs que sans preuve, ils n'arriveraient à rien.

Maximilien m'évita la longue tirade du rat de bibliothèque en les chassant de mon chevet. Les deux jours suivants comptèrent parmi les plus ennuyeux de ma vie. Madame Pomfresh ne voulait rien me laisser faire et ne laissait venir mes amis que quelques minutes par jour, seul Maximilien résistait à sa volonté. Il devait s'ennuyer autant que moi mais passait diligemment ses journées à mon chevet.

À la fin du troisième jour, je pris ma dernière potion et m'échappai de ma prison avant que la gardienne ne puisse m'attraper. Maximilien m'accompagna jusqu'au carrosse et je pus enfin passer une bonne nuit dans mon propre lit.

* * *

Les adieux se firent dans une atmosphère pesante mais tout le monde semblait soulagé par la fin du tournoi. Je dis au revoir à Serenity, Seamus et Dean rapidement avant de me mettre un peu à l'écart avec Alexandra. Elle était de plus en plus stressée depuis la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers et ne pouvait attendre de quitter l'Angleterre. Je lui rappelai quelques consignes en vue de notre fuite prochaine et elle m'embrassa comme si elle avait peur de ne plus jamais me revoir. Je la rassurai du mieux que je pus avant d'entrer dans la carrosse qui décolla dès que Madame Maxime se fut séparée du garde chasse de Poudlard.

La fin d'année se déroula sans problème supplémentaire, je passai mes examens avec brio et obtins mon diplôme avec mention. Mes parents furent extrêmement fiers de moi et mon père me promit des vacances inoubliables. Je quittai à nouveau la France le 31 juin pour me rendre en Angleterre sur le quai neuf trois-quart de la gare de King's Cross. Je devais bien avouer qu'une plateforme cachée au sein de la plus grande gare non magique du pays était un chef-d'œuvre d'ingéniosité.

Je repérai rapidement la famille d'Alexandra et me cachai donc dans l'ombre pour qu'ils ne me remarquent pas. Je reconnus son père et sa mère mais ils étaient accompagnés par une vieille femme et un autre homme d'âge mûr que je ne connaissais pas. J'extrapolai donc et en conclus qu'il devait s'agir de sa grand-mère et de son oncle.

Aux côtés de ces derniers se trouvaient plusieurs familles à l'air aristocratique et hautain alors qu'à l'autre bout du quai, on pouvait distinguer des personnes moins aisées et qui n'avaient pas l'air de sorciers. Au centre se trouvaient des familles sorcières qui avaient l'air plus approchables que les aristocrates. C'était une bien étrange combinaison.

Je dus encore attendre quelques minutes avant que le Poudlard Express ne se fasse entendre et que sa fumée blanche n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Les parents se pressèrent au bord du quai et commencèrent à faire signe à leurs enfants quand le train se mit à entrer en gare. Une fois le train à l'arrêt, ce ne fut plus que cacophonie et folie. Les salutations joyeuses se mêlaient aux bruits des animaux de compagnie et les malles se mirent à s'empiler sur le quai et à former un labyrinthe.

J'observai attentivement les wagons quand je vis Alexandra sortir du sien. Elle avait la tête haute et avait suivi mes conseils. Elle avait rétréci ses affaires pour qu'elles ne la gênent pas et portait un jean et des chaussures plates pour courir plus facilement. Je fis tournoyer le portoloin en forme de bouchon de champagne dans ma poche, il s'activerait dans cinq minutes et nous déposerait à Paris.

Je laissai une minute à ma fiancée pour qu'elle embrasse sa famille mais je les coupai dans leur élan alors qu'ils allaient transplaner. Je fis un baisemain à la grand-mère et la mère d'Alexandra, serrait les mains de son père et de son oncle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement sous les murmures furieux de la foule.

Je m'écartai ensuite d'elle, calai le portoloin entre nos deux mains jointes, fit un grand sourire à ses parents avant de m'élancer dans la foule. J'entendis le rire mélodieux d'Alexandra et le cri de rage de son oncle. La voix de sa grand-mère s'éleva aussi dans mon dos pour rappeler ma fiancée à l'ordre mais ses parents restèrent silencieux.

\- _Stupefix !_

J'élevai un bouclier derrière nous sans même jeter un regard en arrière et des cris paniqués commencèrent à se faire entendre sur le quai. Un mouvement de foule se fit vers la barrière qui séparait le monde magique de Londres et cela ouvrit un passage pour moi et Alexandra. D'autres sorts suivirent et nous fûmes forcés de nous abriter derrière un pilier de la gare.

\- C'est bien ton oncle ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle un peu essoufflée, je crois qu'il avait prévu de me marier avec le fils d'une de ses anciennes connaissances.

\- Heureusement que je suis arrivé alors, juste à temps.

Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de commencer à répliquer. Je commençai par quelques sorts d'immobilisation avant d'enchaîner avec des _bombarda_ et des sorts briseurs d'os quand son oncle passa à des sorts de découpe. Je fis ainsi exploser deux malles et la porte d'un des wagons du train sous les cris horrifiés du reste de la foule. Alexandra me sauva d'un _petrificus totalus_ envoyé par sa grand-mère qui venait de nous rejoindre. Quand je réussis à geler la jambe droite de son oncle, je me permis de faire une pause.

\- Tu vois, Neville, ils s'enfuient pour se marier. Comme c'est romantique ! Tu devrais prendre des notes, cela pourrait faire une demande en mariage très originale !

\- Bien sûr, grand-mère.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté comment ton père a demandé ta mère en mariage ?

\- Oui, grand-mère, soupira le gamin, c'était après avoir échappé à… Bellatrix, ils…

\- _Bombarda._

\- Ahhhhhhh !

\- Relève toi, Neville, bon sang, il ne s'agit que d'un peu de pierre !

\- Oui, grand-mère.

Je me détournai de la conversation surréaliste qui avait lieu derrière moi pour me concentrer sur mon ennemi qui avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité. Nous échangeâmes encore quelques sorts pendant qu'Alexandra me protégeait de sa grand-mère.

\- Encore combien de temps avant que le portoloin ne s'active ?

\- Je sais pas, quelques secondes…

J'envoyai un puissant jet de flammes vers l'oncle d'Alexandra qui fut obligé de se jeter à terre pour l'éviter avant de mettre le feu au Poudlard Express et de faire exploser un pilier de pierre. L'oncle et la grand-mère de ma fiancée avaient finalement battu en retraite et la dernière image que j'eus du quai neuf trois-quart fut celle de cette vieille dame au chapeau supportant un vautour empaillé en train de traverser sereinement le champ de bataille comme s'il n'existait pas tout en faisant la morale à petit-fils qui avait l'air effrayé.

Puis nous fûmes à Paris, au Ministère de la Magie d'où nous transplanâmes pour rentrer chez moi, au château familial.

* * *

_The end. Cette fic est terminée, je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer... j'ai quelques idées mais c'est à voir. _


	10. Note: Sequel!

Bonjour tout le monde! Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que j'ai posté le premier chapitre du second volet des aventures de Raphaël du Maine! Il s'intitule Raphaël du Maine, cauchemar des Mangemorts...

Bonne lecture à tous et je vous remercie encore, fidèles lecteurs, pour votre soutien!


End file.
